From La Push To England To La Push Again
by sunnyhunny18
Summary: Laila Jade was forcibly moved to England with her mother 5 years ago but now shes back and on a mission to find out why her best friend Seth has ditched her and her friends and why do 2 of his jerk friends keep staring at her?
1. Time to pack

CHAPTER 1

It's been 5 years since I moved away from La Push, away from all my friends and my dad's side of the family.

When I was 12 my parents went through a messy divorce and my mom, Colette, decided that it would be best for me to move to England with her. Let's just say she had to pack for me and she literally had to pick me up kicking and screaming and force me onto the plan. Can you tell I really didn't want to go?

I calmed down pretty soon after we landed in London but I still wouldn't speak to my mom. I put on my best sulky face which consists of a pout and furrowed eyebrows. I used to pull that face to my friends when they did something that I didn't like, for example taking the piss out of me if my voice squeaked, I would pull my pouty face at them and they would just laugh, say it was cute and pinch my cheeks. Irritating much!

It wasn't long after we had settled into a 2 bed apartment that mom decided the city was too noisy for her and that we were moving to a smaller town named Crawley. That time I agreed with her London wasn't the worse place we could live but it didn't feel like home. We moved into Crawley and managed to get a 2 bedroom house. It was nice, it was small house but it still didn't feel like my old home with my dad, Ronald.

When I was younger I was a very skinny, short, brunette girl with yellowish hazel eyes. But as I've grown up I became tall and filled out quite a bit, you could tell that I didn't work out though my arms were still quite skinny. I used to joke with my mom that I was going to have bigger boobs than her, she didn't find it very funny when it actually happened but that's just because it was a trait I inherited from my dad's side of the family. Yes, she IS that good at holding a grudge, she never let me go to see him in any of the holidays and the most contact she let me have, was by email and she still wasn't happy about it. It made my blood boil, he is my dad and obviously my favourite parent and I wasn't even allowed to go see him. I don't know why my parents broke up, they just did, but it must have been something seeing as my mom won't even let me mention my dad to her.

I emailed my friends loads too, I wouldn't ever forget about them. There was Chloe, she was my absolute best friend. I always turned to her when I was in need or stuck, I could share most of my gossip with her but she could jump to conclusion way too quick and she was constantly judging people. Seth he was so much fun I could just sit and talk with him for ages, I could tell him everything even if it was stupid or ridiculous. Scotty well he was very good looking and there is obviously no need to say but I had the biggest crush on him. He and I could, like Seth and I, talk for the whole day, when I told him I had been forcefully dragged to England it seemed that we didn't talk at all. Finally there's Matt, he was just plain awesome! He was like my gay best friend except he is straight, I took him on all my shopping trips we would have so much fun, until I was moved. Yes I do resent my mom a little bit.

Don't get me wrong I loved my new English friends but they couldn't share my funniest childhood memories like my other friends could. Whenever I tried to explain to them I would be in fits of laughter and the others would look at me as if I needed to be committed.

I am Laila Jade Welling or as my friends call me Lj. I was born on October 31st 1992 a senior in high school but over here in England, I finished school and I have just finished my first year at college. College in England is like the last two years of high school except you get to choose if you want to do them or not. That's everything you need to know so far, so on with my life...

I sat down at my desk and turned on my laptop, the screen loaded up and I signed into my email account, I had 3 emails from my friends one from matt one from Scotty and one from Chloe, hmm strange I usually had one from Seth, and of course I had one from my dad. I had to read his email twice because the first time I read it I could have sworn it said I was going back to La Push to live with him. I ran downstairs, 'mom...mom is it true?' I all but screamed at her she stood with her back to me washing some of the dishes left over from lunch.

'Is what true?' she sounded kind of mad. She didn't even look at me.

'That I can go back and live with dad...' she didn't answer me for 5 whole minutes, they were longest 5 minutes of my life! She finally turned to me.

'Yes, your plane leaves on Wednesday at 9am.' And with that she turned back to the dishes. I was walking back up to my room in a daze; Wednesday that's 2 days away. I hurried myself up to write back to my dad and purposely didn't email my friends back. I thought about it for a little while, I was sat on my bed and looking around my large room. 'I only have 2 days to pack all of this...' umm panic time!

I've spent the past day and a half packing all my junk up and I have just about passed out from exhaustion so when my alarm started beeping in my ear I had to groan whilst reaching out to turn it off. I slowly opened my eyes and looked at what day it was, it was Wednesday. I sprung up and out of my bed which was blankets on the floor. I ran through the shower in such a rush I think I might still have shampoo in my hair. The ride to the airport was a quiet one but it wasn't an uncomfortable silence. Mom and I hugged each other for at least 20 minutes before I boarded the plane to return to dad and my true home in La Push.


	2. Catch up time with Seth

**Okay so here is chapter 2 please review don't be too mean but be honest. Thanks**

**Disclaimer: I don't own twilight but I do own Laila and her friends. **

The plane landed on Wednesday evening it was a long and boring flight but I was glad it was over; I collected a trolley and all of my bags and headed out to the front to find my dad. I wasn't quite sure what to say to him, nothing coherent would form in my brain. I did the one thing I could think of. I ran to him, arms open and hugged him so tightly I thought his head was going to pop off his body. 'hey kiddo, you're going to have to let go of me otherwise instead of going home we're going to end up at the hospital' I could feel my face start to turn pink and I mumbled 'sorry dad, I've just missed you so much!' He chuckled at me and said 'I missed you to kid, so let's get your junk and move this reunion back to the house.'

The whole car ride was filled with chatting about his work my old friends and the rules of the house the main one were of course about boys. Then we spoke about how we are going to decorate my room to fit in all my stuff and then what we were going to eat, we were discussing what taste better pancakes or waffles when we past a welcome to La Push.

We pulled up to the small white house and whilst I went and opened the front door dad parked the Mercedes in the garage. He carried my bags from the car up into my room. 'thanks dad but I could have done that myself you know'  
'yeah but if you did it would have taken you twice as long and it looks as if it's going to rain soon. Wouldn't want you getting sick already would we?'

My room was the same as when I very large, empty and pink. Okay so pink was an okay colour back then but I needed to majorly redecorate. I rummaged through my bags and hung my clothes I wasn't going to bother but then I thought to myself, how on earth am I going to find a decent outfit if I don't. I saw a door joint onto my room and I couldn't remember what was in there in fact I think it was always locked when I tried to go in. 'dad' I called.

I heard footsteps come up the stairs and into my room, 'what's up kid?'

'Well I was just wondering what's behind door number 1?' I said with a very poorly impersonated talk show host voice. Dad just laughed at me winked and said 'a surprise'. My eyes widened with happiness 'can I have it now please, please, plllleeeeeeaaaaseee!?' I love getting surprises; I just hate the waiting part. I'm kinda impatient. Dad sighed 'fine but you can't say anything bad about it coz it's not entirely ready yet ok?'

'Yeah, yeah sure' I didn't care I just wanted to see what was there. Dad rolled his eyes at me; he could probably tell what I was thinking. He walked to his room and back again he pulled out a key and unlocked the door and pushed it open. 'Hey uncover my eyes I can't see!'

'Not a chance kiddo just let me lead the way then you can get on with whatever you're doing today'

I pulled my pouty face, and allowed him to lead the way. 'Keep your eyes closed Lj or else!'

'Or else what old man' I said laughing.

'Or else I'll do this' and my back started to feel very wet and then I realised it was cold water on my back 'dad!' I shrieked and opened my eyes, I was so shocked that I couldn't speak it was a bathroom joint onto my bedroom. I had to get used to a sharing a small bathroom with my mom back in England so this was just perfect. 'Oh my god! Thank you so much I so totally love you!!'

He looked shocked for a minute then sad, I was confused about this, he the put a hand over his mouth and it looked like he was going to start to cry, I was just about to say I was sorry or something when he said 'you didn't love me before I gave you a bathroom' I burst out laughing 'you are such a lame drama queen!'

His expression changed completely in to a grin 'well where did you think you got it from?' I tutted at him 'I am not a drama queen thank you very much!' I was exploring my new bathroom, which by the way was huge, when I thought of my revenge. I'd have to take a rain check on that because for now I was going to check my emails and then surprise a few people. I went downstairs and used the computer in the study seeing as my laptop hasn't been set up yet. I signed into my email account and opened up my newest email from matt it read;

**LAILA JADE WELLING!!!! You are lucky you're in England; otherwise I would kick your big cute butt! It's been three days and you haven't written me back, until you do I am revoking your nickname seeing as you hate your full name. Write soon or else.**

**Matt. x **

The only time my full name is used is when I'm new in a place or when I'm in trouble. I clicked off my email and went back to my room to pick a new outfit. I decided that as it was about to rain that I would go for my dark blue skinny jeans, my grey little miss bossy top and a long navy blue cardigan. I called out a quick goodbye to my dad and took the other car in the garage; I love the Audi TT RS roadster 2010. And that is why my dad bought it for me. Did I mention that my dad was quite rich? I put the roof up and drove over to Matt's house. I knocked on his front door and when he opened it he looked as if he had seen a ghost. 'Oh my god! Lj I can't believe your here!!!' how? When? Why?'

'Whoa Matt calm down, erm lets see by plane, this afternoon, because my mom didn't want me anymore? Ha nah just kidding I'm not sure really I just had an email from my dad telling me to get packed, coz I was moving back' we were both grinning very widely at this point. 'Matt who's at the door?' I would recognise that voice any where! It was the one and only Chloe 'oh maa loordy is that Lj? She came running at me full speed and gave me a bone crushing hug. 'So what have I missed and where's Scotty? And do you know why Seth stopped emailing me?' both of their faces fell as soon as I said Seth's name. 'well Scotty's on a camping trip this weekend till later tonight and Seth, well he stopped being friends with us about a year ago, is that when he stopped emailing..?'

'Oooh that's cool and no the last time he emailed me was, erm about 2 months ago. But why would he do that we were like this' I crossed my fingers 'what is wrong with him and why the heck was he still talking to me after he stopped talking to you, what's special about me?'

'I don't know but whenever you find out let us know maybe he'll talk to us again.' My phone started to vibrate in my pocket, 'sorry guys give me a minute'. They nodded at me as I slide my phone up. 'Hello'

'Hey kid listen I re-enrolled you into La Push High school you start again tomorrow so don't be home late ok?'

'Ok dad I'll see you in a little while'

'Ok bye'

'Seeya'

I turned back to my friends 'so what else have I missed other than Seth leaving us?'

They told me that Seth started hanging around Sam Uley and his gang. Apparently they meant trouble. I couldn't believe that though Seth was too nice to be trouble. I would find out the meaning behind it and I would get my Seth back. We all caught up on the latest gossip and it was almost as if I hadn't moved. It got to 10 and I thought it was a good time to get going. 'hey guys well it's getting late and I am still feeling jet lagged, lord knows how I am going to get up tomorrow morning for school, it's so unfair you know back in England you would have already finished school. And been in college! But Chloe do you want a lift home? I got my car out front?'

'Wow so you've already graduated and sure thanks' we both said our goodbye to Matt and we left. We were in the car singing along to Rihanna rude boy when I decided that it was time for a trip down memory lane. I quickly switched the song on my iPod to Barbie girl, at first Chloe looked at me strangely for changing the song but then a grin broke out across my face and she started to laugh when we finally got to her house we were practically crying with laughter. 'God I've missed you Lay!'

'Me too Clo! Right off you go your dad looks how he would if I was a guy' she looked completely blank and confused but then she clicked 'o yeah that's right he doesn't know your back and of course new car' she giggled at me and she got out and ran indoors. I drove home and just fell on to bed I wouldn't say in because I didn't even make it under the duvet. I feel right into a peaceful dreamless sleep.

I woke up this morning hoping for the one thing that England and La Push have in common; the rain, and there it was. I smiled, I like the rain other might complain but I wouldn't. I showered and dressed against the weather but that was mainly because I couldn't remember where I put my suitcase filled with jeans and trousers. I decided on my short denim skirt and long, black, short sleeved top with a waist belt and my black flats, the difference between the rain here and the rain in England is it's a lot colder when it rains in England so I decided against a jumper, sure I might look a bit weird but I don't care, I never did. I quickly called Clo and Matt to see if they needed a ride to school at all, they didn't but they liked my car so they said they did.

We got into school got my new timetable and went to my first class which was Chemistry, I walked in and received a few stares, but I didn't hear any mean comments or insults so today started very positively. I caught eyes with the one person I had missed the most. I sent a smile his way and he sent one back that is until the guy next to him hit him over the head and he turned his head away from me to look out of the window. The smile faded from my face as quickly as it got there. Humph what a jerk why can't Seth even smile at me, after all he does owe me an explanation.

I went and introduced myself to the teacher of the class and he told me to sit next to the jerk who hit Seth. Grrreaat I thought to myself I have to sit next to this guy for the rest of the year, just fabulous. I took my seat and prepared myself for the most boring lesson ever, Chemistry and I just didn't get on very well. The teacher started to drone on about chemical reactions, molecules and atoms and I just stared blankly at the text book he was reading from when I heard chuckles from beside me. I looked over to see Seth and his jerk laughing at me. 'What are you jerks laughing at?' I just couldn't help but to smile at them while I said this, damn good moods being so infectious. What really struck me was how hot this jerk was and wait so was Seth he's really gain some muscles. 'whoa Seth chill out with the work outs Mr. muscle!' he actually looked shocked when I said his name so did his friend, it made me feel a bit uncomfortable and I'm really not one for uncomfortable situations decided it was time to break the silence. 'Erm have I just grown a second head?' Seth quickly averted his eyes but his friend didn't he just kept staring at me.

One word awkward!

'Erm hello?' Seth was the one to answer me. 'S..sorry, it's just I recognise you, but....' this just annoyed me I was his best friend and I know I left 5 years ago but I still look the same just my hairs longer and I wear make-up, I still want my explanation so here goes nothing. 'well I spose it's easier to forget someone than I thought, I mean you stopped emailing me only 2 months ago, I have some people I'd like to forget too can you give me any tips to help?' I took in a deep breath seriously why is his friend staring at me, 'will you quit staring at me!' oops that wasn't supposed to be said out loud. 'Sorry' he mumbled. Seth looked at me and it looked like something in his mind just clicked 'Laila is that really you?! You look so different. You got boobs!' he turned red at this comment and his friend shot daggers at him I didn't get why. 'I mean....you...erm...grew?' he posed this as more of a question then a statement. I just laughed at him same old Seth. 'So how have you been Seth?'

'Well great really and look I'm really sorry I didn't keep replying I wasn't allowed to' his friend nudged him in the ribs; my guess is he is still hiding something; I arched an eyebrow at him. 'I...my mom said I'm grounded from the computer, anyway this is Paul...Paul this is Laila she's the girl I was emailing, oh Leah went to college and came back again shortly after you left'

'Hey is she still with what's his name...erm Sam wasn't it?' Seth's face looked sad and so did Paul's although the thought of Paul being sad upset me more than it should. 'No they broke up coz they he realised that they weren't soul mates'.

'Oh that's too bad for Leah, god she was totally in love with him, how did she take it?'

'She turned into a bitter harpy who hates everyone and everything' that was Paul and that made me mad how dare he talk about poor Leah like that! 'Paul, I don't really know you but I do know Leah, enough to know that she would be absolutely heartbroken and that gives her the right to be mad so don't talk about her like that, maybe she has reason not to like you!' I looked back over to Seth and carried on talking 'so you were saying..?' he looked as if he was going to die from laughter after my little outburst and Paul well let's just say he was shaking with; was that anger I could see in his eyes, his gorgeous dark brown eyes. Seth put his arm on Pauls shoulder 'hey man calm down'

'Paul; are you ok? I didn't mean to upset you this much it's just what you said about Leah was out of order'. His head immediately snapped up and his eyes bore into mine before they softened and he said 'yeah I'm okay, sorry for what I said about Leah'. His voice sounded so sincere and I just couldn't help but to stare into his eyes. Seth coughed and I began to ask another question 'How's your dad doing Seth?' I just knew that as soon as I had said that it was going to get a horrible reaction and for someone who hates awkward situations I sure did make a lot of them possible. 'Well he passed away actually he had a heart attack'

'Seth I am so sorry I...'

'Don't worry how were you supposed to know' well didn't I feel like a class A bitch. It had finally gotten to the end of class and I was very eager to get away from the awkwardness of the situation. But of course the way out would be to squeeze past Paul and Seth. Paul grabbed my wrist just as I was squeezing past 'will you sit with us at lunch?' before I got lost in his eyes I thought it would be best to answer him, 'erm, well what about my other friends?'

'I'm sure they can live without you for one lunch break can't they?' even his voice could hold me captive, if he was a kidnapper I would be one of the most willing hostages he could ever pick up. Before I could stop myself I had already said 'Yes'

'Great see you at lunch then' I looked to Seth and said 'you owe me an explanation you know' I decided that now would be a good time to try and sweet talk him for one. 'Do I?'

'yeah, well I already know that you left the others in the dark a year ago but me... you kept talking to me, was there a reason for that gorgeous? And then there's this' I said whilst stroking his biceps. I heard a small growl beside and started to question my hearing, did Paul just growl, I looked at him and he looked angry again, 'did you seriously just growl?' he looked at me as if I had just cheated on him with his own brother. I stared back at him as if he'd lost his mind. Seth must have pulled a face or mimed something to him because he immediately dropped the look he held on his face and apologised again 'still be my lunch date' I said, it might sound stupid but it worked to make him smile again. His face lit up almost instantly 'sure' he smiled and gave me a hug. 'Ok see you at lunch guys' and then I practically ran from the room. I spent the rest of my other lessons daydreaming about Paul and his hug the next thing I knew it was lunch.

**so what do you think yey or niegh?? Please review. =)**


	3. My lunch date with Kim

**Okay so here's chapter 3 and I just wanted to say thanks to 1xSarahx1 and little Emily for favouriting, although I would still love a review or 2, it makes me smile more. If I get at least 3 reviews I'll post chapter 4 and 5 at the same time. =) and of course the disclaimer I don't own twilight just Laila jade.**

I was waiting outside of the cafeteria Clo and Matt they were really going to be pissed that I'm sitting with Seth and they aren't going to be. They rounded the corner and I had to swallow my pride and be brave they can't hate me because I'm sitting with Paul. I smiled at that fact and waited for the twosome to approach me.

'hi guys' I tried to look as not guilty as I could but I have a feeling that it wasn't going so well.

'what have you done Lj? You have a really guilty look on your face' yup that really told me I was a lousy actress.

'well I'm kind of ditching you guys for lunch...?' I posed it more as question and hoped they didn't want too many details. They just both looked at each other with a knowing smile and for a second I thought that they were going to just leave it. They both linked an arm in mine which successfully stopped me from running.

'so Laila which guy are you ditching us for hmmm?'

'Paul, from my chemistry class' I tried to get away without a last name but of course my observant friends wanted to know everything.

'ahhhaah I see, so which Paul is it you know that there are lots of Pauls here'. We walked into the cafeteria and I pointed him out feeling slightly embarrassed. They looked completely shocked; their mouths were flapping open like fish out of water. I took this as a prime opportunity to unlink my arms and walk over to his table. He gave me a wave as I got closer,

'hey Laila what's up?'

'hey Paul, I didn't realise you was a loner when it came to lunch' I giggled, he tried to look offended but he's as bad an actor as my dad it just made me laugh more I even snorted. Pal just loved that and he started laughing at me, so I did what I usually did and pulled my pouty face at him. Just then his friends came over and started crowding the table.

'hey Paul what did you do to my poor Lj? She's pulling her pouty face' Seth laughed at Paul's misfortune and he really thought I was annoyed at him.

'Laila I'm sorry I didn't mean to upset you' I was trying so hard not to laugh that I actually had to turn my back to Paul and started talking to Seth. 'So Seth are you going to introduce me to the rest of your friends maybe one of them will switch with Paul to be my new lunch date'. They all laughed except Paul obviously he thought I was being serious. 'haha sorry Paul but the lady has spoken, ok so Lj these are; Jacob, Embry, Quil, Jared and his girlfriend Kim'. I felt bad I hadn't noticed Kim sat there she was very quiet 'and the 2 dingbats over there are Collin and Brady'

'so Jacob want to be my lunch date today seeing as my original didn't turn up?' I was cut off my Pauls protests.

'hey I'm right here!' of course I acted as if he wasn't here. I earned a few more laughs from the rest of the guys.

'sure, why don't you come on over here' he winked at me as I scooted over to sit next to him where he pulled me onto his lap. I really do think my hearing is going because I could have sworn again I heard growling except this time there were two different growls. I was about to voice my thoughts when something hit me in the face. I just stared at Paul with my mouth open holding the bread roll that had hit me square between the eyes. He put on an innocent face and pointed at Brady.

'now Paul how do you expect me to believe that an sweet little cutie like Brady would throw something at me? I'm sure that he has at least some inkling that something very, very bad would happen to him if he did' I was looked at like some sort of a nut except for Seth who looked quite frightened. They all laughed at Seth and commented

'Seth you realise that with your...erm muscles she can't physically hurt you dude'. My head jerked up a bit

'excuse me but who said I was talking about physical pain I'm talking about mental scarring' I winked at Seth who cringed away

'I'm telling you guys I can't look or eat ketchup EVER again!' I just grinned at the others. Paul looked instantly regretful for throwing the roll at me.

'I had to get you to notice me somehow' I grinned evilly at him and tapped my nose. The guys carried on messing around when Jacob decided that it would be the best time to tickle me so hard that I fell off his lap and onto the floor I screamed on my way down. 'ouch much' and like a flash Paul and Embry where both in front of me holding out a hand to help me up. I didn't know whose hand to take so I took both and stood up everyone around the table where sending looks to each other while Paul and Embry glared at each other.

'ok so next on my hit list is Paul, then Jake oh and Seth just because you didn't help me I'm going to give you a ketchup covered hotdog, and I have decided that coz you guys are most likely really sucky lunch dates I'm going to steal Kim every lunch this week' I smiled as I went round to Kim and linked arms with her. She laughed with me at the guys faces which were a combination of hurt and confusion.

'Kim would you do me the honours of being me lunch date this week?'

'why of course I will Laila, in fact let's move to our own table' and with that we picked up our lunch trays and moved to a smaller table beside the guys.

'did you see their faces?' I asked Kim. She couldn't answer me because she was laughing too much. Lunch passed with me and Kim continuing on our 'date' asking small questions about each other, we really got on like a house on fire, I really did think of her as a best friend after such a short amount of time and quiet Kim was no more. I liked thinking about all the things we could do to the guys that was until I cackled out loud then I had to confess to Kim what I was thinking about. She thought it was a great idea and I think the guys heard us because they all looked uber worried. The bell rang and I said my goodbyes to Kim and the guys and walked to my next class.

I walked into the room and saw Clo sat next to Brady I think, I tutted and rolled my eyes because even from over here I could see Chloe's trade mark flirting skills going on. I let out a small and quiet laugh and made my way over when I heard a voice that could make your ears bleed it was high pitched and laced with malice.

'Did you see her? The only reason Jacob let her sit with them was because she was wearing a belt with no skirt, she probably promised them something round the back later' and she started laughing.

I hate it when people talk about me especially when I can't hear it because then I couldn't do what I did next. I turned around and tapped her on the shoulder. She spun around and started to speak with extra falseness in her voice.

'yes...oh it's you, listen why don't you go and find some clothes that fit you properly instead of borrowing a 4 year olds, ok? Now off you go'.

My blood was right at boiling point how dare she comment on my skirt it was longer than the one she was wearing right now! As she was turning back around I grabbed her badly died peroxide blonde hair and yanked her back to facing me.

'right, now you listen to me' by now I had drawn a crowd around us. 'you do not talk to me or about me like that again, because if you do I will hunt you down and kick your ass so hard your fake boobs there will pop out of your chest, by the way hunny who ever did them for you left horrific scares that are clearly visible no matter how hard you try to hide them. And as for my skirt it's longer than the one you're wearing so back off before this gets any more worse for you than it already is!'

I let go of her hair and walked over to my seat. I'm not usually a violent person but sometimes I snap I had a girl like her back in England and I had to put up with it for 3 of the 4 years I as in secondary school (that's what they call highschool) so I was not going to put up with it here. Besides someone had to stand up to Louise Milligan she was getting out of control from what I heard she once went after Clo when she commented on her dodge haircut. I have to admit Clo and Brady's faces were a picture, I wish I had a camera with me!

'so what's up guys?' Clo blinked twice at me before answering.

'nothing much just that was awesome since when did you go all miss bitch on people?' she laughed whilst saying the last part.

'well I had to put up with a girl like Louise in England, oh don't worry I put her in her place too but I thought why the hell should I put up with it here, I might as well make my mark on my first day instead of my last'.

Poor Brady looked even more scared especially after what me and Kim where talking about during lunch.

'Clo what are you doing to Brady? He looks like he's about to birth some kittens!' she went beet red and stumbled over her words.

'i...erm......i ha....nothing'

'ok I'm sure' and I winked at her. Our English literature teacher came in and told us to get out our books and pens because we had a lot of notes to take down. We all groaned especially me, I went to college and was studying something completely different I was on a childcare course I was going to work with 5 year old children why should I have to study literature again. I was brought out of my internal rant by that pain in my ass voice again, grr well lets listen to what barbie wannabe wants to say.

'sir I don't think you've noticed but there's a new student wit us today and I think it would be nice for her to introduce herself to the class' she just had to do it didn't she! Mr. Warner sighed and said 'yes I suppose it would be best for her, come on up my mystery student'.

I got up and walked to the front of the classroom where she was smiling smugly at me I took a deep breath and began to talk about myself which I wasn't so fond of.

'I'm Laila Jade call me Lj because it's a bit of mouthful. Erm let's see' I thought if I have to do this I might as well have a laugh. 'I don't have sex on the first date, yes I am experienced, and no you can't have my number...oh and Louise Milligan your first on my hit list' I winked at her and sat back down in my seat, next to me Clo and Brady were in stitches. I looked over at them innocently and asked 'what?' this only encouraged more laughs before we were practically ordered to settle down. At the end of that lesson I felt it was safer for Louise to leave before me so I waited behind for her to leave and then I trudged onto my other lessons but on my way there I'm guessing new of my little were around already because everyone was greeting my with a 'hi Lj' and 'thanks for getting to Louise' I had to admit that today was the best first day ever.

I had my last lesson with Paul. I walked right in and sat with him.

'hey how you doing Pauly?' he smiled but before he could answer Louise was at the desk, she gave a little cough and said 'that's my seat isn't that right Paul'. He completely ignored her and let me answer.

'hmm it looks like it was yours but now...' I wrote my name on the desk and chair ' it's my chair and desk it's got my name on it' I smiled and blinked at her

'is there a problem?' she huffed and walked away to go and sit with one of her friends. Paul looked at me, 'that was really childish you know'.

'I know but it got her to walk away right' then a thought dawned on me 'oh my gosh did you want her to sit with you I can totally move if you do'. A horrified look crossed his gorgeous face, I mean his face his stupid faces it's not a dreamy face at all.

'what? No! The girl is the most annoying person in the world she once told people we were dating in hopes that we would get together'.

'wow desperraatee' I sang.

'how was your lunch date with Kim?'

I giggled and told him 'I don't kiss and tell'. He chuckled at me and I told him we just talked about our pasts and such. Personally I thought I was boring him with all the talk about being about me but e didn't complain or look bored, I was impressed unless he wanted something from me, that's usually how it happened in my past experiences. I didn't like the idea of Paul being like that so I asked him some questions about him I found out that his last name is Reese he is 17 and he turns 18 on September 29th. I told him about my birthday and of course he found out my whole name. He told me that he lived on his own because his mom passed away and his dad ran off with some woman about a year ago he told me he spent a lot of time drinking and using girls but he was over that now, a guy named Sam Uley found him and helped him and now he helps out doing chores for the tribes council along with the rest of the guys except Kim and Emily. 'Paul whose Emily?'

'she's Sam's wife'

'oh ok' and he carried on telling me about him and the guys wrestling and how Emily is a great cook. I'm going to have to convince dad to let me do the cooking like mom did in England, it will be an easy way to get to know the guys and I wouldn't get stuck with eating real unhealthy food, hey I might be naturally thin but I never want to chance it especially with the lack of exercise I do. The lesson ended with Paul asking me to come to a bonfire this Friday to make up for bailing on our lunch date which I explained to him he ditched me so I found a new one, I did accept his invite though and happily hugged him goodbye. I text Clo and Matt and asked them to just meet me by the car. Matt text back first;

_hey babes sorry I didn't text earlier but I went home ill I won't be back till day after tomo. Thanks for the ride this morn. X_

Then Clo text me;

_Sure I'm just getting someone's number =) see you soon mwah kisses xxxxxxx._

Okay that was weird even for Clo, I wonder what's up with her.

I walked out to my car expecting no-one to be stood by it but I was mistaken, there was somebody there a big somebody, I was getting a little bit worried but then I thought to myself what have I got to be scared of all they can do is hurt me and possibly kill me but it's the middle of a school parking lot so they might threaten me who knows, I put on my best I don't really give a crap face and approached the stranger only to realise that it wasn't a stranger it was Embry.

'hey Embry what's up?' he scratched his neck,

'well this is going to sound a bit weird but I just wanted to ask if you er wanted to come out on Friday to a bonfire?' I giggled at him

'didn't Paul tell you? I'm already going to it' I smiled at him and his eyes lit up a bit but not a lot.

'did Paul ask you to go with him?' he asked sounding a bit hopeful

'well no not exactly but I'll still be there, what exactly happens at these bonfires I don't really remember them that well?'

'oh, ok well we eat a lot of food and sit around the fire listening to jakes dad tell us the tribes legends'

'that sounds awe.....oh my god Chloe what happened to you!?'

**Ooooh so what do you think happened to Clo????? Review me. you know you want to ;). Sunnyhunny =) X**


	4. Lovepads and food fights

**Okay so I'm a little sad that there still aren't any reviews, how am I supposed to know if anyone likes my story if no one tells me, so review tell what's good, what's bad and what is just plain terrible. **

**Disclaimer: none of its mine just the plot line and the girl! **

Clo was limping over to us with a bloody lip and a bruise just above her eye. Embry and I ran over to her and supported her up to sit her in the car. 'Clo tell me who did this to you?' I was shaking with anger to say I was going to kill the bitch that did this was an understatement, I didn't care what people did to me but they can't just hit people Clo can't have done anything to deserve this she's not that kind of person she's way too nice. I noticed that at first she wouldn't look me in the eye so I held her face to keep her looking at me.

'Clo who did this? I won't ask again because I will go and ask someone and you know that people always over exaggerate things...'

'ok, ok it was Louise, some people where taking the piss out of her for being shown up by you so she grabbed me as I was walking past and hit me a few times'. I shook my head and muttered to myself, 'I'll make sure she's sorry'.

'make sure she stays here' I said to Embry, the last thing I need was for her to see more of Louise.

I walked right across the parking lot up to the bimbo I grabbed her shoulder spun her around and slapped her hard in the face. 'what the fuck was that for you psycho!?' she screamed at me.

That was for Chloe, she didn't do anything to you but you still beat her, you have a problem with me not her! If anything you should be trying to beat me up but you took it out on someone who was just walking past you just don't do that it stupid and pathetic' she didn't answer me, so I turned to walk away. Another girl came up to me before I could move away from Louise I'm guessing it was one of her friends who didn't understand my logic.

'I understand why you told her off but why the slap?' she really did look intrigued.

I sighed and told her 'it's like I told everyone in English lit, Louise Milligan was the first on my hit list, has anyone else got a question or can I go back to my car now?' I said looking around the crowd.

'if I give you money will you protect me as well as Clo?' I just had to laugh as I saw Collin push past everyone to stand by my side. As if he needed protection I mean have you seen his muscles?!

'Collin the only person you'll need protection from is me, and that's just not going to happen because me and Kim have way too many things planned for you boys' I said laughing. We continued talking about why Collin didn't need protection as we walked back to my car. All the guys had assembled there to see what was wrong with Clo; I think it was just because Embry was sat over there though.

'I didn't expect a fan club when I got back over here! Sorry to disappoint but I've got to take my secret lover home to get her all cleaned up'

'she's not very secret anymore though is she' Jared laughed.

'well no I guess not but I still have to get her cleaned up don't I' I giggled at him 'does anyone else need a ride home?'

Before anyone could even say yes Jake was sat in the back of my car waiting, I really didn't think he would fit; he is huge compared to my poor little car.

'do I have any other takers or are the rest of you ok?' one by one they either said nah thanks or I'm good, Paul really looked as if he wanted to say yes but didn't I really wouldn't have minded giving him a ride home.

'ok then see you tomorrow oh and Kim wear something nice for our date haha' and with that I sped off to drop Jake off.

I had gotten half way down the road when I stopped very suddenly causing Jake to fly forwards. 'what the hell was that for Lj?'

I laughed and said '2 reasons; 1 is for tickling me at lunch so that I ended up on my ass on the floor and the second was because I don't actually know where I'm driving to'.

Jake was explaining to me where I needed to drive while I was focused on Chloe who was focused on not getting blood on my upholstery; she had gotten a nosebleed from all the excitement, it wouldn't have been a party if she didn't.

'ok so you go up this road and then take a left' I nodded at this instruction, and looked again at Clo.

'seriously you know I'm used to you bleeding when you get all excited Clo you don't have to worry about getting it on my car I plan on cleaning it later anyways I spilt some soda in here on the way back from Matt's the other night'.

'I know but it doesn't make me feel any better for it'.

'if you guys want you can come into mine and get Clo all cleaned up, I know how uncomfortable it gets to have a bloody face for too long'

'erm..well I don't want to be a bother'

'thanks Jake that sounds great' I felt my phone vibrate against my butt and I remembered Chloe's text. 'Clo what was up with that text you sent me by the way?'

She looked confused for a second then she answered 'well you text me right before the final punch and because it was on loud Louise's little disciple took it and I guess texted you'.

'hmm ok then, so is it this house Jake?'

'oh erm..yeah thanks for the ride Lay. Are you girls coming into my love pad or what?' he asked as he wiggled his eyebrows. We both laughed at him.

'love *laughs* pad!' Clo

'hahaha you are so weird Jacob Black!' we got out of the car and followed him inside. He told us to wait in his small living room while he went to get a wash cloth for Clo.

'wow Jake's love pad sure is messy'

'it really is isn't it, you can totally tell that only guys live here! Or one very messy chick' I agreed with her. I gave a little throat cough and put on my best English accent that I picked up and said 'one does think that one should clean his house and wear appropriate attire for entertaining guests, especially when he hasn't put out and tea or crumpets' I heard a deep throaty laugh coming from the other room and Clo was laughing so hard she was very close to tears, I sat there looking as displeased as I could manage. Jake came back into the room and passed the cloth to Clo.

'I am very sorry ma'am but you'll just have to ignore the mess and I don't have any tea or crumpets, but I do have amazing good looks and two very hot girls in my love pad' he said suggestively. I laughed and slapped Jake's arm, his skin was very warm and come to think about it so was Paul's. 'ow Laila that hurt!' he looked confused for a minute but the shruggd it off and started laughing again.

'Jake your skin is very warm? Have you got a fever coming because if you do you can sit outside the room germ boy' my hand flew to my mouth and nose as if to block out the germs that could be radiating from Jacob.

'oh no, I'm not sick I don't know why my skin is just always warm, it always has been.' He shrugged it off and that was the end of that conversation. I finished cleaning off Chloe's face and gave the cloth to Jake.

'thanks so much for letting us do that Jake' I smiled at him.

'aww it's not a problem, anyways I am a sucker for a pretty face' he winked at Clo and was walking us to the door we stopped just by it. 'Do you need a ride to school in the morning? It's just Clo Is like just around the corner from here'

'Yeah that would be great thanks Laila'

'awesome okay' I turned to grab the pen and a piece of paper off the table by the door 'so here is my number just give me a text and let me know when you'll be ready in the morning, thanks again and see you Jake' Clo waved to him as we were walking away, he waved back smiled and called out his goodbyes.

I dropped Clo off to hers and I went inside to talk to my dad. I walked into the hall and called out to announce my arrival home something me and him used to do when I was younger but there was no reply. I walked pretty much all around the house before I found him working in my bathroom fixing up the last few shelves and stuff.

'hey dad careful you don't throw your back out, you know what you're like in your old man state' I giggled at him pretending to be and old man. He was crouched over with a hand on his back rubbing it.

'oooohhh my back, my back!' he moaned it just made me laugh harder at him. I rushed over to his side and helped him over to sit on the edge of my bathtub. We laughed at this for a little longer than we should have but every time we calmed down one of us would burst back into hysterics. Once we had properly calmed down I thought it best to tell my dad about Friday night. 'dad there's a bonfire happening on Friday night, is it ok if I go?' he looked a little bit annoyed at me, he took a deep breath and I was expecting a lecture and a big fat no to be thrown in my face. 'I don't know what your mother told you but I have complete trust and faith in you to go out and do whatever you want to your practically an adult for christs sake, as long as you don't come home pregnant or by the police stinking drunk then I don't mind but I do have one rule, if you're going with a guy I want to meet him first, that and seeing as you're not 18 yet I want you home by midnight the latest'. I was almost completely wordless.

'thanks dad, thanks a lot' he ruffled my hair as he stood up.

'no problem kiddo, I gotta out for a bit so make yourself some dinner and do whatever it is you kids do these days'

I laughed as I said 'bye dad, see you later on'.

I sat in the bathroom wondering what to do, at my mom's I had no time to myself I had to work on weekends before college got more stressful and then during the week I would have to do chores around the house. I actually think that dad has a maid here but I can't be fully sure I have only been here for like a day and a half. My stomach started to rumble and I decided to eat as many cookies as I could. I picked myself up off of the floor and made my way down to the kitchen. I had officially looked through all the cupboards and the pantry but there weren't any cookies at all. I sat at the table thinking about what else I could have but I couldn't shake it I just had to have cookies. I reached up to the jar that I had found in the cupboard that said spare changed and grabbed out a 20. I thought about what I was about to buy and how much I was going eat and I decided to put the car keys back down and decided to walk to the store.

I decided on getting a trolley and just having a complete junk food night, hey if I got to fend for myself I might as well do it properly. I walked into the shop and almost into Embry too.

'oh my god sorry Embry I didn't mean to catch your heels'.

'huh nah don't worry about it, you know I didn't take you for the kind of girl who does her own grocery shopping'. I grinned widely at this and thought to myself I could do with some company and show him how it's done.

'do you wanna keep me company I'll show you how a professional shops' he chuckled at me and agreed to walk around with me. we got into the freezer section and I grabbed a pot of Ben and Jerry's chunky monkey ice cream and then we moved onto the drinks section. I grabbed a 6 pack of pepsi, 6 pack of root beer, and a 6 pack of grape soda. I had noticed something,

'Embry..?'

'yeah' he looked like he was about to be asked a very awkward question.

'why haven't you gotten anything yet?' his face relaxed when he answered me

'well my mom owns this store so, I just come here when I have nothing to do, sometimes I get lucky and a pretty girl walks in and I get to keep her company' he sounded excited at the part. It was so cute of him.

'aww big ol' Embry is a softie' I smiled jokingly accusing him.

'and with all this junk your buying looks like you going to be a big round softie soon' I pulled my pouty face and increased my speed walking away with my trolley, well I tried to but Embry kept up easily so I slowed back down again

'you're just jealous that you haven't got a trolley full of crap like I do' I giggled as I picked up my last item, a bag of flour and made my way to the checkouts. Embry was such a sweetie pie he helped me pack and walked me to the door. He was about to say something most likely bye when I stopped him.

'Embry would you like to join me tonight, I'm on my own and I did enjoy your company, I'll repay you with cookies and junk food' I asked with a smile. He grinned back at me 'sure I'd love to eat your food instead of my own' I laughed at him and his Embry-ness and started walking carrying my bags.

'oh sorry I forgot to mention I didn't bring my car I walked here I hope you don't mind walking back, if you don't want to I will completely understa...'

'don't worry I like walking and you can make me a whole batch of cookies to make it up to me' he smiled warmly at me and I nodded.

We finally reached mine after what seemed like forever. We spent the whole walk talking about how I would rape him if he fell asleep at my house we came to the conclusion that it would not be rape because he would enjoy it waaay to much, so I threatened to poison his cookies. It was a productive walk.

'ok so you go sit and I'll make the cookies and don't touch my ice cream!' he winked at me as he walked into the other room. I rolled my eyes and got to work on measuring. I was just putting in the last handful of flour when Embry came up behind me and shouted 'boo!' causing me to flick the flour in his face when I jumped and spun around. So there we are standing in the kitchen me laughing my head off and Embry standing in front of me looking dumfounded.

'hahaha sorry babes but that look really suits you!'. He wiped his hand across him face and muttered something like 'I promise I will get you' and he walked back into the other room. I'm not quite sure if I annoyed him but I do make this silent promise to him; I won't get mad when he gets his revenge on me. I put the cookies into the oven and washed the bowls I had used for mixing. I got a spoon out of the drawer and started to attack my ice cream. I am so glad that Embry's revenge didn't include my baby. I was smiling happily to myself unaware of the red eyes watching me through the window.

The oven bleeped and I knew it was time to pull out the cookies; I placed them all onto a place and took them into the living room to give to Embry.

'Embry, I have a piece offering' I said as I stepped around the door into the room. 'Embry...?' I looked around the whole room but he wasn't in there, hmm I thought to myself he must be in the bathroom. I put the cookies on the coffee table and turned to go back into the kitchen, but there stood Embry in the door holding something in his hand.

'what cha got there Em?' I started to edge back because it looked like he had...

'oh these...well these are called eggs and they are just amazing little things' he said as he was stepping forward 'you see they come in shells that it you hit together hard enough they break' I had backed right into the wall behind me 'just like this' he said holding the eggs above my head with an evil grin on his face. I had just enough time to look down before he slammed them together and let the contents drop onto my head.

He stepped back, laughing, far enough for me to run into the kitchen and grab a few eggs myself, I threw them at an oncoming Embry, they hit his legs, his chest, his torso and his face but that didn't stop him, he picked up the bag of flour and threatened to pour it over me. He didn't expect it when I took a runner at him and knocked the bag flying upwards and out of his hand. I was laughing so hard again at the look on his face I didn't realise that the bag has turned itself upside down and the contents was pouring out over the both of us. We took one look at each other and started laughing to the point of pain.

We started to calm down and that's when Embry got that evil glint in his eye again and in one swift movement he picked me up and ran with me to the bathroom upstairs and jumped into the shower with me and turned it on cold. We fought over the shower head getting us both very wet and still eggy and covered in flour when I hit the switch and the water cut out. We were just standing in my bathtub looking into each other's eyes laughing when Embry leaned in and kissed me.

**To be honest I wasn't even expecting a kiss so soon. So tell me what you think I won't put up chapter 5 until you do. =) **

**Sunnyhunny 18**


	5. Bonfires and bad news

**Here's chapter 5. And special thanks to i-rawwr-you for being my first reviewer =) it made me super happy so I thought I would be nice and give you an extra long chapter 5. Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I own several pairs of shoes and bags but not twilight.**

For a moment I kissed him back, then I realised what I was doing and pulled away.

'Embry I'm sorry if I gave you the impression that I wanted you to do that but, I'm not that kind of girl anymore, I didn't invite you over for sex, I really did enjoy your company' I just kept babbling and trying to apologise. Embry looked like he was trying to take in what had just happened too.

'Lj I'm sorry I really don't know what came over me, look well put it down as being caught up in the moment ok?'

'yeah sure' I hugged him to show that there were no hard feelings when his butt started to vibrate. This didn't stop Embry hugging me he just ignored it and carried on.

'Em your butts vibrating' I laughed when I realised how silly that sounded. He gave a small chuckle and retrieved his phone from his back pocket. I left the bathroom to give him some privacy and to get a towel for Embry and some pyjamas. I walked back into the bathroom after I was sure he had hung up the phone.

'here's a towel, there's my shower, pass out your clothes after and I'll get them dried for you' I smiled politely.

'ok what about you though?'

'I'm going to use my dad's shower...God I am so glad I don't have to share a bathroom!' I snickered a bit at my bit of good fortune. I waited patiently outside the door for Embry to pass out his clothes, I started thinking about the kiss we had shared and it wasn't that bad just something about it had felt wrong. It kinda felt like I was betraying someone, but that was completely stupid wasn't it? _You know it's because you like Paul. _Well you know you're crazy for sure when your mind answers your own rhetorical questions especially with things you don't want to admit. I hadn't realised that I had taken Embry's clothes from him until I stood in the laundry room about to turn the dryer on. I ran upstairs and took a quick shower. I washed my hair like 3 times to get all the egg and flour out before I got out. I changed into my light blue cami top and my black shorts, wow I've done some serious growing these shorts really are short, the tern short shorts has never been more fitting to my clothes. I went downstairs and got Embry's clothes out of the dryer and took them up to him. I heard the shower still going so I thought I would just run in quickly and place them on the counter. I opened the door and there stood Embry Butt naked. My face flushed a deep crimson and I gasped as he turned around I sort of threw his clothes at him and ran out of the room.

'oh my god! oh my god! oh my god! Em I am soo sorry I didn't think you were out of the shower I heard it running still and oh my god, for someone who doesn't thrive in awkward situations I seem to create them a lot! Sorry, I am so sorry!' I called to him from my bedroom. He walked into my room and sat on my bed laughing. Yes he was actually laughing, I mean full blown hysterics.

'erm just what is so funny mister?' I said as I poked him in the side.

'first we kiss, then you decide you want me that much you came to attack me in the shower'

I swear my face went even redder at his comment 'I so was not coming to attack you!'

'sure... of course you only say that because I caught you out'

I gasped 'drat you figured out my dastardly plan to come and get you with my evil woman penis.' I laughed along with him. There was a howl outside my house and Embry jumped up faster than a speeding bullet...ok so I over exaggerate sometimes but you get my point?

'sorry I got to go it's getting late catch up tomorrow at lunch'

'sure do you want a lift home?' he smiled at me

'no thanks I think I'm going to run home all this walking you got me doing makes me feel unhealthy so a good run will do me good' he flashed his teeth at me in what I can say was a badly distracting smile, I wonder if he uses that on all the girls when he doesn't like the subject... either way it didn't work on me and I will find out what he is hiding. We walked down to the door and I hugged him goodbye, again he lingered for longer than I would have liked and as soon as I tried to pull away he kissed me on the cheek and whispered 'I'm not going to give up on the chance of us' and ran. Well that was certainly awkward what's with him tonight. I wandered back up to my room and flopped into bed. This has been a very eventful day. I began a rundown of today in my mind before I fell asleep.

_It was dark, I was in the forest. Why though? Why was I in the forest? I spun around and things started to stand out a bit more just like that night. I started running I don't want to relieve that night. why was my brain putting me back here I thought I had been put through enough pain the first time. I heard a twig snap behind me, I spun around and screamed as loud as I could._

The next thing I knew, I was being shaken awake by my dad.

'Laila wake up, it's ok it was just a nightmare' I lunged at my dad and held onto him for dear life sobbing into his chest.

'dad I was back in England in the forest again... I was so scared...and...' I just couldn't speak anymore. Dad was rocking me until my sobs had completely broken off and my breathing was back to normal.

'so kiddo do you think you could get back to sleep without me sitting here?' he half smiled at me, I looked up at him and smiled weakly, 'yeah I'll be fine thanks dad' he gave me a little squeeze before he got up and left the room to go back to bed. I fell back and let my head hit the pillow and for the second time tonight I dreamt the same dream except this time I was woken up by my alarm before anything could get me as worked up as before. I happily reached over and turned it off I got out of bed right away and placed myself in a cold shower to wake myself up. I pulled the brush through my hair and pulled it up into a pony tail I was scraping the last few pieces of hair up when my hand ran across the cold patch of skin. I shivered and let my hair down. I sighed and put on my makeup.

I picked up my phone and saw I had a message.

_Hey I'll be ready in bout half hour just woke up see u soon. Jake xx_

I nodded and walked downstairs to eat some breakfast. I grabbed a pan out of the cupboard and made myself a bacon sandwich. I noticed that I had been eating for 20 minutes and that's slow even for me so I quickly ran upstairs brushed my teeth and ran out to my car and drove round to Jakes.

I honked my horn until he came out of the door laughing, he got in the car and sniffed the air. I sent him a quizzical look.

'your perfume smells nice'. I shook my head and smiled at him.

'ready to go?'. He simply nodded at me. I was in a rush this morning to talk to Clo about last night. she had to take her car today it was going for a service after school so I couldn't talk before and because Jake was in the car as well. When Jake was safely buckled up I decided that I would take up a habit I picked up in England from a few friends of mine. I floored it until my baby was speeding along the road at 100mph. I got to school in less than 10 minutes...personally I'd call that a record. I smiled brightly at this and looked over at Jake who had been quiet the whole time. I raised an eyebrow.

'you ok babes? You look a little sick'. He slowly turned his head to look at me.

'yeah...just remind me...to never get in a car with you driving again'.

'yeah, yeah' I grinned at him. I run away from him when I saw Clo's car pull into the parking lot. I jumped into the passenger seat.

'Clo I need your advice right now, last night Embry and I kissed and he told me he wouldn't give up on the idea of us and wel....' she sighed and shook her head.

'you know I just knew this would happen...as soon as you saw a hot guy you would be all over him, you know I thought after last time you had changed Laila but you haven't! you're the same girl who had an 'accident' a few years ago. You know what makes it even worse is the fact that after I helped you, you said that you would change!' the tears started to well up in my eyes I didn't even look at her, I couldn't.

'is that really all you think of me?' I got out of the car and ran into the school toilets. I looked in the mirror at myself. I wasn't a stupid little girl who thought she was better than everyone else anymore I was the girl who had a bad past and was just trying to go through the rest of my life without more bad decisions. As my best friend from England, Joanna would say 'suck it up sister and move on, and off my lap coz your fat butt is giving me a dead leg'. I took a deep breath and decided to follow her advice. I walked out of the hall and down to my first lesson I walked in and sat next to Paul. I tried to be happy but it wasn't going as well as I hoped it would, I caught my reflection off of the window and to say I looked miserable would be an understatement. I honestly couldn't believe what Clo was accusing me of. She should know me better than everyone and especially seeing as I was depressed when I did all those stupid things when I was in England.

'hey Paul, how are you today?' I asked feeling hopeful that Paul would be able to cheer me up again. He just glared at me. great, just fabulous he was annoyed with me as well but I don't understand why he's angry with me I haven't done anything to piss him off had I?...unless Clo told him what happened in my past. I started to panic, no she wouldn't do that it's my story to tell and someday I will tell it but right now I didn't really want to. The moisture was building in my eyes. Not again I tried my hardest to blink them away but the pesky little things fell anyway. I stole a quick glance at Paul who looked like he really wanted to say something. He probably just wanted to call me a whore like all those people in school did and I just wasn't going to be able to handle it. I got up and took my bag with me and walked out. Miss Dellover wasn't there yet so it was ok. No one would even have to know that I actually bothered to turn up today it's not like anyone would miss me. I started to run down the hall, at least this way I could get to my car to break down completely and sob myself silly. I was becoming blinded by my tears and I knew that I would trip or fall or run into something and just my luck it happened just I didn't expect to run into a person. I squeezed my eyes shut and waited for the floor. That's strange I thought, I could have sworn the floor was closer than this and was going to be a lot colder. I opened my eyes and looked up at Quil looking at me curiously. Oh no I thought to myself no not now, I took in a sharp breath and out came the tears.

'please stop crying' Quil begged 'I don't know what to do with a crying girl. Laila can you at least give me a clue.' I wrapped my arms around him and just cried into his chest. It had to of been at least 10 minutes before I calmed down enough to talk to Quil.

'thanks Quil, and please don't tell anyone that you saw me crying. I'm not the kind of person to cry in public'.

'sure no problem Lj, but I can tell there's something bothering you, why don't you come with me, we'll skip school and go get a coffee or something?' I nodded and followed him out to his car. We drove in absolute silence, I wasn't ready just yet to let him know why I was so hysterical.

We walked into the coffee shop, Quil had his arm around my shoulders. I went and got us a table. He sat down opposite me and just gave me a look. Yes that's right Quil gave me just one look and I was about to blurt out my biggest secrets. Oh well I'm a woman in distress and I need a confidant. I took in one more deep breath and began my story, I kept my gaze down at the table, well I wasn't going to look him in the eye this was a horrible story.

'it was about 3 years ago when I had just turned 15, I had been in England for a while and I was depressed. I missed my dad and my home here. My mom wouldn't let me see my dad or let me keep hardly any contact with him. I thought I would turn rebellious and maybe then she would send me back here. Well I started to wear the shortest skirt I could find and then roll it up to be even shorter, I would wear the smallest and tightest tops I could get my hands on, at one point I think I was actually buying 7 year olds clothing I knew I would be able to get away with it because I had a figure worth flaunting. One day I decided that I was bored with just dressing the part so I decided to play it as well. I grabbed the nearest guy and just jumped into bed with him. It was the same story every week. I was called a whore and a slag everywhere I went but I didn't care. It was making me feel less upset about my home life. Unfortunately one night I decided that I wanted to be drunk while I slept with one of the guys I was seeing and well 3 months later I found out I was pregnant' I very quickly glanced up at Quil and he didn't look at me like I was a skank or anything so I carried on. 'I told my mom and she was less thrilled about it obviously, but she saw through my lies and told me straight out that she knew I just wanted to go back to my dad and she wasn't going to let me leave her because I didn't need my dad I needed her and only her. That made me so mad I swear I could have killed her on the spot. She promised she would help through every step of my 'little accident', that included what I could eat and what I couldn't, my every scan, I couldn't go anywhere without her and I couldn't even take a bath without her banging on the door every 5 minutes to make sure I hadn't fallen asleep and drowned. To say it was over bearing was truly an understatement. I began to think things over about my baby. He wasn't going to be known as my 'accident' anymore and through this revelation came another bang on the door. I began to think more in depth about the babies future, how could I bring a baby into this world, my world, with a mother like her, the poor boy would regret being born so I did the best thing for him...'

'you didn't get an abortion did you?!' I was shocked that he even spoke at all let alone mention the A word.

'what? NO! How could you think I would do such a thing?! Urgh no I booked a appointment at the hospital and spoke to a councillor and I gave my baby away, just like that before he was even born I gave him away'.

'that's not so bad you know'.

I began to raise my voice just a little 'not so bad?! what kind of a mother gives her unborn baby away!? Think of it this way how would you feel giving up something that you love unconditionally without a fight, without them even being able to protest against you and tell you that they would love you no matter what your world caused them? Would you be able to do it that easily?'.

I was looking right at him at this point, I had told him my horrible decision and he still hadn't called me a name and walked away and this gave me courage that I never knew I could have when it came to the subject of my child. Quil was shaking and it didn't look like he was going to be able to control himself. If my past had taught me anything it would be to change the subject and quickly when someone got angry and wouldn't be able to control themselves.

'Quil it's okay I was just trying to get my point across, you don't actually have to give anything up just calm down...please'. it took a moment but he did stop shaking and he calmed himself.

'it's ok I...well I think you might just be the most unselfish person I have met Lj. Sure you gave up your little boy but you did it to do what was best for your child, you shouldn't feel bad about it you know' I was stunned into a silence that I just couldn't break. He was nice to me about it he didn't call me anything disgusting like the kids in England or maybe people back here in America weren't quite as imaginative. Either way he was acting like a real friend I really felt like I could open up to him.

'thanks' I finally mustered.

He looked a little confused like he hadn't done anything worth thanks. 'for what?'

'for not judging me, for just listening and for not telling anyone what we spoke about. Just thanks for everything this morning'. He nodded at me. I felt like for the first time in years that I could just relax.

'hey can I ask one more favour from you?'

'sure, what's up?'

'well I know you guys are close and well I was just wondering, why the duck is Paul so upset with me? honestly this morning it looked like he was being tortured just looking at me I hated thinking that I might have something to do with his misery, it might sound a bit sappy or retarded but it hurts me when I think that it's my fault'. Quil's head perked up a bit when I told him it hurt when I think I've upset Paul. I wonder what is going on in his head at the moment.

'I can't tell you Lj when he get moody he doesn't tell anyone just takes it out on us. Don't worry he'll talk soon enough'. He smiled broadly at me. We gathered our things up and headed back to school just in time for lunch.

Quil and I walked into the cafeteria. I turned to him. 'Quil do you mind if I don't sit with you guys not that I don't want to it's just Paul. Besides I just saw my Scotty!' I practically screamed the last part. Quil winced a little. 'oops sorry gotta run catch you later!' I ran over to Scotty who was stood with his arms out and open. As soon as I reached him he pulled me into the tightest hug ever.

'I missed you the most out of everyone! How are you?' I squealed. It was true I did miss him the most I had the biggest crush on him before I left and I still like him a little.

'I missed you too babe! I'm all good specially after seeing you again! So I know this is fast but what do you say to coming out on a date with me tomorrow I'm not letting you slip away from me again'. Well that was fats but how can I say no?

'sure well lets catch up then!' we started to walk towards Clo and Matt at their usual table but Clo turned around and gave me a look that could possibly put me 6 ft under twice. So I returned the look just I put all my anger from today into it and I may have scared her lil bit. Scotty steered us over to a very small table with only one seat so Scotty pulled me onto his lap and we talked about his camping trip and my first day. The bell rang and as we stood to walk to history, our next class, Paul came over to us. He looked at Scotty's arm which was draped around my shoulders. He looked angry again. Geez what is with this guy being all moody and sulky and angry all the time he needs to see a therapist or some sort of professional!

'oh so now you're going to talk to me instead of glaring huh?' I know it sounded really rude but he was rude to me first, ok now I just sound plain childish but still you get my point!

'er...yeah listen Lj' Scotty's arm tensed around my shoulder when Paul called me by my nickname. 'I am real sorry about that it's just..sorry but can I talk to you alone, it would make this a whole lot easier please' his harsh eyes turned soft and pleading and I couldn't ignore the chemistry between us, I felt kind of guilty seeing as Scotty was right there. I turned to him. 'Scotty why don't you go ahead and save me a seat k?' he didn't look too pleased.

'sure' he glanced briefly at Paul and caught my lips in a possessive way but I didn't mind because he really was _my _Scotty now. 'see you later babe' he winked at me and walked to history. Well there goes Paul's soft eyes and were back to being harsh again. I looked up at his face and it was filled with pain and jealousy.

'so Paul sup?' he raised an eyebrow at me.

'sup? Really?' he was laughing at me.

'yeah what's wrong with sup huh?' I laughed with him.

'Lj I am so sorry about earlier it's just Embry said something last night that I really didn't like and I guess I was just a bit jealous and now I don't think I would be the only jealous one, seems that you new boyfriend would be as well'. I still hadn't really taken in the Scotty was my boyfriend, sure he was mine but it's just the realisation of the word takes a little longer to take in.

'Paul just because Scotty and I are together doesn't mean we can't be friends' I rolled my eyes at him for thinking that was how my mind figured things.

'are you still coming tonight by the way?' oops I had kind of forgotten about tonight and my dad but I'm sure he would understand that I was just going with the guys as just friends so he wouldn't need to meet them first.

'psshh of course I am I don't flake on dates even if they are with friends, so pick me up at 6'. I winked at him and walked to history. As he said Scotty was sat in history saving me a seat I grinned at him and took my place. The rest of the day went by quickly. After history I had biology with Jared and Kim. I claimed a seat next to Kim in that class and we quickly struck up a conversation.

'hey girl, sorry I bailed on our lunch date, a few things came up and yeah I saw Scotty remember I told you about him, well he came back from camping today and I sat with him for lunch and you will never guess what!'

'well you're In a good mood so something really good I expect' Jared said

'yeah come on spill it, you owe me!' I just had to laugh point blank at Kim's enthusiasm.

'well I was asked out on a date tomorrow by Scotty!' I was really happy about it but I still didn't miss the worried glance that Kim and Jared shared between them. I just ignored it I was elated to say the least and I wasn't going to let myself come down so soon. We joked about little things like me and Kim ditching Scotty and Jared and eloping to Vegas then honey mooning on the slots and tables. Jared didn't look too keen until we mentioned the wedding night lingerie. Then he seemed very willing to listen to us joking about. The bell rang and it was time to drop Jake off home then go home and primp for tonight. I walked out to my car and waited for about 20 minutes. I sighed wondering where Jake was and why my phone hadn't gone off all day usually I would have had a few texts. I felt my pockets and realised that my phone wasn't actually with me I searched through my bag and couldn't find it. Just great I lost my best friend and my phone seriously what is my problem today. I opened my car door about to drive off when I saw my phone wedged down between the hand break and driver seat. I picked it up and found I had 5 texts and 3 missed calls. My first text was from Jake.

_Hey sorry to text short notice but I am leaving early today so I don't need a ride thanks for this mornin don't kill yourself on the way home. Xx_

The second was from Embry.

_Hey where are you? And have you seen Quil he has an errand to run this mornin and we have a class together. Embry x_

The third was from Matt.

_Babes what happened between you and Clo she won't tell me what happened but she's saying your back to being old Laila? Text me soon I'm worried about you. Loves xxxx_

The fourth Paul.

_Lj I hope your ok I didn't mean to be such a prick. Embry told me he skipped out on his tribe errands coz he was at yours it upset me a lil soz I got jealous. Oh yeah I got ur number from Jake don't tell him any secrets in future he's bad at keeping things in under pressure. Please text me soon let me know your safe, you've dissapered from school. Paul x_

And the fifth was from my dad

_Hey kid I'm not going to be in later so if you're still going out let me know so I know where you are when I get in love you xxx_

I did find it sweet that he was there when I needed to talk to him but he gave me my space I am so thankful for that. I know you're not supposed to have favourites out of your parents but dad won over mom any day! I checked who had rung me and it was Scotty. I rang him quickly he answered on the second ring.

'oh my god Lj are you ok? I thought Paul had come and kidnapped you after bio! I've been trying to call you for the past half an hour'. It was sweet that he was that worried about me like this... wasn't it?

'yeah sorry my phone got trapped between seats in my car, I wouldn't be happy if he kidnapped me' I'd be ecstatic but shhhh don't tell Scotty.

'yeah neither would I'.

'cool...so was there a reason you called?'

'oh right yeah, well about our date tomorrow night I was thinking we could go for Mexican in Seattle is that alright with you?' of course it was alright Mexican is my absolute favourite.

'yeah sure that sounds great, hey I'll see you tomorrow I gotta get home and get ready for tonight'

I could hear him sigh, I guess he didn't like the idea of me going out without him. I hate that it's like HELLO I had a life before you and I want to keep it that way. 'sure, yeah, ok see you, bye' the phone call ended and I was soon home. 

*~*~*

Ok so right now it's quarter to 6 and I'm stood in front of my closet in a towel. I've done my hair and makeup but I don't have a single clue as what to wear to this shindig. Errgh life's hard. I must have gone through my clothes at least 5 times already I seriously need some new clothes and my old shopping buddy. I finally settled, after finding my jeans and trousers box, on a pair of black skinny's and a dark blue top that read Funk This in black letters. It didn't take me that long to get dressed and find a pair of shoes. I decided on my dark blue flats that matched my top in colour. I put on a few different shades of blue bracelets and left my long hair down and straightened. Wow I even have 5 minutes to spare. I am getting very good t this or I am developing superhuman powers of speed! Ok so a few last checks and I should be ok to leave the house. First is my lip gloss yep still on and still glossy, two my hair still looks ok which means it's done properly and thirdly a breath check. I might not be kissing anyone tonight but that still doesn't mean they want to be smelling my dinner! I was pretty satisfied with myself and realised that I must seem very vain and big headed, I'm honestly not I just really take pride in how I look. There was a knock on the door and I knew that it was my cue. I walked down the stairs restraining myself from running. I have to calm myself down. I opened the door and saw an amazed look Paul's face it was soo cute! Laila Jade you have a boyfriend stop being so stupid!!

'like what you see?' I couldn't keep a straight face and started laughing.

'no it's not that, I mean yeah you look great but your house! it's so much bigger on the inside just got me a little confused' I rolled my eyes at him, picked up my purse and dragged him away from my Mary Poppins house and into his car. Bless he looked a bit nervous, I knew what would make him worse. This could be my revenge for the bread roll thing. I slid up closer to him and started to gently trace circles on his biceps. Then I slowly moved my arm down and placed it on his upper thigh and started to rub it. Pauls eyes went wide and it sounded like he gulped I could see him start to pitch the tent so I reached my head up to his ear and whispered 'paybacks a bitch babes' and kissed his cheek I quickly slid back across into my seat and looked at Paul who looked like he could have started to spit nails. I couldn't hold it in any longer I just had to laugh at him. He turned his head to look at me at the stop sign. I had stopped laughing and was looking at him meeting his glare with innocent eyes.

'what was that for?' he seethed

'next time you should eat your rolls instead of throwing them' I smiled happily to him. His face must have turned as red as anything but through rage instead of embarrassment. He faced back to the road and grasped the steering wheel so tightly his knuckles where starting to turn white. I got quite worried what is my problem with making all these guys angry, am I that annoying? Actually I think its best you didn't answer that. I scooted back over close to Paul and wrapped my arms around his one arm and rested my head on his shoulder. 'Pauly I was only kidding I won't tell the guys, please don't be mad at me you only just stopped, please' I whispered the last part unsure on whether or not he heard me. Paul pulled his arm out from my hold on it and I thought that I had really gone too far this time but he put it around my shoulders and pulled me in for a hug.

'it's ok I'm not mad at you'.

'really?!' I was quite shocked to be honest. He lent down and kissed the top of my head in what I took as a friendly gesture. 'yeah I couldn't be mad at you for that'. I smiled broadly and I swear I could feel the edge of my lips on my ears. Again I might over exaggerate from time to time. We rode the rest of the journey in comfortable silence.

When we got there we walked over to the rest of the group plus a guy as big as the others and a beautiful woman. She had scars down the side of her face they looked as if they could be bear marks but something in my gut told me it wasn't a bear. I felt a sudden twinge of jealously towards her even with those scars she could make a beauty queen look like a tramp. I heard a loud thud and there was another gorgeous woman on top of Jacob. I wonder if there dating. She looked as if she wanted to put him 6 foot under. It was only as we got closer that I realised it was Leah.

'OH MY GOD LEAH!!' she turned and looked at the looney who was shouting about her when her eyes locked onto mine, a smiled played on her lips instead of the original scowl. She calmly got off of Jake and walked on over to me. she stood in front of me and everyone had turned around to see what was about to happen Paul looked ready to pounce on her and I didn't understand. Leah was such a caring and loving person why would they worry about her being near me? or were they worried about me being near her? Did Quil tell them and want Leah to stay away from me? then I remembered that I told Paul off for being harsh about Leah so I knew it wasn't about me. I couldn't take the starring it made it an awkward moment.

'will you all knock off the starring it's just two old friends about to catch up geez' I looked forwards to Leah and held out my arms and gave her a hug.

'my word babes, you look hawt!' me and Leah have never had a problem with each other and if I was looking half as good as she did now then I would want her to tell me too. She kept a smile on her face but I could see the pain and sadness in her eyes.

'that's him other there with that woman isn't it' she just nodded at me. I put on a high pitched and sympathetic voice. 'want to get drunk and pretend like it didn't happen?' the sadness left her eyes and she looked as if she had struck gold.

'hallelujah I got someone who gets me at last?!' I laughed at her little outburst 'ok I'll go get some booze and you stand there and look pretty' she turned to leave. I couldn't let her buy anything because it was my idea.

'Lee wait, if I have to stand here and look pretty I get to pay for everything and my word is law so hold out your man hand so I can fill it with money!' she held out her hand and I place a few bills into it.

'why did she have to bring up the man hands thing I swear I only had hands like my dad's because I went fishing with him then helped him chop wood, how was I supposed to know they would go all dry and look flaky?' I hadn't realised that the guys were still listening until they were all laughing about Lee's hands.

'see you in a bit Lj' she called over her shoulder as she walked away.

I turned to see a irritated looking Paul.

'I don't like the idea of you getting drunk' he said through gritted teeth.

'pssshhh chill out Paul, snot like I'm going to get attack when I'm stood around with you guys' and I walked off to Sam. I held out a hand to introduce myself to him.

'hi I'm Laila Jade' I gave a polite smile towards him and his lady, whose name I had forgotten. Leah might not be on good terms with Sam but he was right if you're not with your soul mate then it's just not worth it. Sides it's better to know before you're married and have kids right.

'hi I am Sam and this is my fiancé Emily'. He shook my hand but Emily grabbed me into a hug.

'hello dear it's very nice to meet you, Paul has told me a lot about you, and so has Embry for that matter...' she trailed off. Oh great I forgot about Embry. I just smiled in response and excused myself. I went and sat around the fire and wondered into a daydream about my little boy and what he would be doing right now. Would he know about me and would he be missing me. my little Max. When I came back round again I hadn't noticed Billy, old Quil or Sue come over, or that Leah had come back and was hiding our alcohol. I knew what I was drinking to forget tonight. I hadn't even noticed that Seth and Paul had taken a seat either side of my and that we were already into one of the legends. I paid attention from this point.

Billy told the legend of the spirit warriors and it reminded me of the spirit bears legend back in England. He also told us about imprinting. I wish that I could have been more involved with the stories but I was way too focused on my earlier day dream, Billy finish the legends and was saying his goodbyes I introduced myself and also said goodbye to him. I was talking to Leah when 2 warm arms snaked themselves around my waist and a pair of hot lips kissed the top on my head. Before I knew what was happening Paul was dragging Embry off into the woods. My eyes went wide with shock and horror. I ran off after them and heard a few punches landing on some ones face and a sickening crunch. I had to listen closely to the words that were being said I didn't catch much just the cusses that were flowing from Pauls mouth and then the worst things I could hear where said.

'I saw you kissing her, you know what she means to me!?'

'why were you around her house anyway?'

'I was chasing that bloodsuckers scent he was watching her through the window! While you were sucking her face I was protecting her from the English leech!'

That's all I had to hear and I started to hyperventilate. He was back and he was after me, he was around my house my fucking house! I am never going to see Max again my dad wouldn't ever know about his grandchild and I was never ever going to grow old with Paul! I mean Scotty I'm with Scotty not Paul. Ergh it doesn't matter anymore because I was going to die.

**Honest opinions I don't mind if I get bad reviews coz then I know what to change or what to keep the same and sorry it took a while =)****sunnyhunny18**


	6. Unexpected

**Thanks again for the reviews. And I do not own twilight I don't think it's really necessary to repeat again for a little while. **

UNEXPECTED CHANGES

I stood there in shock. The scene replaying in my head;

'_Why were you around her house anyway?'_

'_I was chasing that bloodsuckers scent he was watching her through the window! While you were sucking her face I was protecting her from the English leech!' _

I once again paid attention to what was happening right in front of me. I was beginning to wonder how they hadn't heard me over here. I couldn't make out what they were saying but I could see that they were both trembling. All of a sudden I heard a horrible ripping noise accompanied with the gut wrenching sound of bones cracking and popping.

There, in place of Embry and Paul, were two wolves; one was a dark grey and the other was grey with black circles on his back. These wolves were huge they looked as if they could be bigger than bears!

This was all too much so I turned around quietly and walked back to Leah, she was too preoccupied with one of boys from Forks to notice my return.

I headed right to the bag of booze and picked up a bottle filled with a bright blue cocktail. I un-screwed the top and downed it all in one.

I don't remember anything after the bottles I drank just waking up in my bed this morning.

Paul's point of view.

Embry and I phased back and walked back to the beach. I looked around anxiously for Lj, the time I saw her was when Embry kissed her again.

What is wrong with that moron? She is _my_ imprint why can't he accept that. I was shaking uncontrollably again. My mind was shouting at me _cool it or you're going to lose it again and the last thing we want is for Lj to see what you are so soon._ I began to take in a few deep breaths and the shaking subsided. I was about to start asking around for her when someone barged into me. My anger flared again.

'Hey! Why don't you watch where you're going?'

I caught the small person before she fell to the floor. That's when I realised that it was my angel who ran into me and I felt instant regret and guilt for yelling at her.

'I'm be sorry but you were in the pathway' she looked down and looked back at me with tears in her eyes 'where did the path go? Why did it run away from me?' I had to hold in my laughter because she was genuinely upset. I wiped her tears away and chuckled softly.

'Lj there isn't a pathway on the beach, how much have you had to drink?'

'I am not been drinking and I'm not drunk you are and only 5 teeny weenie bottles of this stuff' she held out a large bottle in her hand. Even with my perfect sight I couldn't make out what type of cocktail it was. I took the bottle from her and placed it on the floor beside me. I looked away for only a second and when I looked back she was laying on the floor giggling hysterically.

I raised an eyebrow at her and picked her up bridal style. 'What's so funny?' I asked her.

'No why don't you make me' I looked at her confused.

'Make you what?'

'Tell my secret... ok I decided my mind and I'm telling you. I loves you Paul but don't tell anyone I'm keeping it a secret coz I don't want you to know. Oh, oh, oh or Scotty coz he would be maaaaaad' she stated. As I processed this information she drifted off to sleep.

I carried her to my car and placed her in the passenger seat and climbed in the other side. I sighed looking at her. I've spent a year thinking about whom my imprint would be and what she would be like but never did I imagine someone as perfect as Laila. Shit....I sound like a girl!

I put the car into drive and took her home. I was looking around for a way to get into her house without waking anybody or forcing the door. Well I sound like a girly burglar. I looked up and saw that she had left her bedroom window open.

I clutched her closer to my body and jumped up and through the window. I placed her onto her bed kissed her on the head and whispered.

'I love you too, more than you know'. I headed back the window and just before I jumped and ran out to patrol I looked over at her, she was sat up staring at me with her eyes wide open.

'Paul' she called in a barely audible voice.

'It's okay I'm just going, you go back to sleep'. She stood up and started walking over to me.

She put her arms around my neck, pulling herself up and softy placed her lips onto mine. I put my hands onto her waist to pull her closer and ran my tongue across her bottom lip. She opened her mouth and granted me access; I slid in my tongue and explored her mouth. She moaned quietly into my mouth. I pulled away and looked out the window to see a black wolf waiting in the trees across the lawn. I placed her back into her bed and left to run my patrol with Sam.

LPOV

I woke up with the biggest headache I have had in years. The bright sunlight was pouring in through my window. I rubbed my eyes and started to think about last night then it all came back to me. Paul was a wolf and so was Embry and then there was my strange dream of kissing Paul. The thought of it sent shivers down my spine and my stomach twist with butterflies.

I decided that I wasn't going to do anything today for two reasons. 1 was because I was more hung over than a t-shirt on a washing line and 2 because of the fact that two of my closest friends were wolves. I wonder if Seth knew. Was he one of them to? What about Lee? Did they all know except for me?

Just thinking about this made me feel nauseous. I got up and ran into the bathroom to 'talk' to my porcelain throne.

Once I was done I got a shower and brushed my teeth. I didn't bother going down for food I knew It would give away my last night's adventure to my dad and that is the last thing I need right now. I pulled my chair up to the open window and sat there just letting the light breeze brush across my face and only slightly blowing a few tresses of my hair.

I've sat here for at least half a week just thinking about everything from the legends Billy told through to seeing Paul and Embry change and my strange dream about kissing Paul.

After all of my sitting around I came to the conclusion that I do have feelings for Paul more feelings than what I have for Scotty. I immediately brought one of my hands up to my forehead and smacked it lightly. Through everything that happened this weekend I forgot about my date with Scotty and of course me being me I turned my phone off before I started drinking so I wouldn't text or ring anyone, forgot to turn it back on.

I scrambled about on my bed looking for my phone. I eventually found it tangled up in my sheets just like I was when I found it. I was dreading turning it on. I placed it on my dresser and just stared at while it was continuously vibrating. I must have been pacing in my room for at least 10 full minutes before I gathered the courage to look at the messages I had.

Mostly all the texts I have were from Scotty asking where I was, and why I wasn't answering my phone. Bless him he thought I was mad at him. The rest were from Paul asking how my head was and what my plans were for this weekend. The last message I had from him made me gasp in shock.

_Hey, look I don't know what's wrong but I am sorry...and I wasn't taking advantage of you when we kissed it just took me by surprise and I really like you so I guiltily admit that I was glad that you did. Please text or call me soon. Even though you might not remember saying it but I have feelings for you too. Xxx_

I dropped my phone and went back to my chair. I'm going to sit here until I remember everything I did the other night.

So far all I have remembered is falling to the ground a lot which explains my bruises, I remember being upset, something about a pathway and laughing. But after that I don't remember anything just blackness.

My stomach started rumbling again so I made my way downstairs and got myself a large bowl of Cheerio's.

I sighed to myself looking around the kitchen. I had been in here for the past 5 days refusing to go out. I decided to test myself a little. I stepped forward and spun myself a around in a circle a few times and shut my eyes tightly. I waited to stop feeling dizzy then I walked forward, with my eyes still closed, took a left and walked forwards some more I put my bowl and spoon into the sink and then turned around and felt for the cheerio box. I picked that up and turned right, walked forward a few spaces reached up and opened the cupboard. I moved the Sugarpuff box and then the Shreddies box and then put the Cheerios back into their rightful place and shut the cupboard up again. I then walked out of the kitchen and into the living room over to the coffee table picked up the remotes and turned on the T.V. I opened my eyes again.

I officially need to get out of this house. I switched off the T.V again and went back up to my sanctum.

I flipped through my closet and found a baby blue sundress and a pair of white sandals. It's sunny outside so I'm going to embrace it. Once I was done I went down to the kitchen and left a note for dad.

I got in my car and decided that I would go to the mall in Seattle. I had gotten only a few miles down the road when I thought I saw a sign to take a left so I did and I kept driving and driving until I came to a complete standstill. I didn't have a clue where I was going.

Erg what possessed me to go out to Seattle in the first place without a set route in my mind. I can't even read a road map so why the heck did I think I could get there by reading road signs.

I slumped forwards over the steering wheel and just gave up. I'll just wait here until someone notices I'm missing and they come and look for me. HA who was I kidding no one has heard from me for days so why would they think that something was up now?

I wonder is it possible to have a midlife crisis at 17? I know what you're thinking why haven't I rung someone for help, well I would if I hadn't left my phone on the dresser at home.

I can see the headlines now..._local girl dies in car from starvation because she got lost and forgot her phone at home...even though the road signs could clearly tell her which way to go if she wasn't stupid and could actually read them properly. _Ok so again I over exaggerate but you get my point.

Hmm thinking about it I wonder if I got out the car and started barking if Paul or Embry would find me.

I can't help but wonder if I had stayed in England what would I be doing right now, doing the dishes maybe in college...I would have never of gotten away with so much time off in one week.

I started digging through my purse just too waste time and found a bottle of hot pink nail polish so I painted my nails.

I have been sat here for at least 20 minutes I have painted all of my nails including my toes and there has still been no sign of help coming my way. I returned to my former position of being slumped over the wheel.

I heard the loud roar of an engine go past me and another one approaching. There was a tap on my window. I slowly lifted my head and looked out the window at the person who was going to save my life. My eyes reached up into the yellow topaz eyes of Alice Cullen.

I was up and out of my car and wrapping my arms around the pixie faster than you could say run!

'OhmygoshAlicewhatareyoudoinghere!?' I cried all at once, if she were human she would have not understood that at all.

'Laila thanks god I found you, it wouldn't have been a pretty sight if I hadn't'.

'It's a damn good thing you can see me huh...anyways since when were you living in LA Push I thought you lived in England' she looked a little confused at why I would have thought that.

'Oh no, we were just there for a shopping trip.' A large smile spread across my face.

'show me the way to Seattle and we can have a full day of shopping' I swear she was trying to say something but she said it so fast and high that it just sounded like a long squeal to me. I took it as a yes.

Once we got there we were like an unstoppable force of nature like a hurricane. Alice and I spent most of our time shopping for clothes and accessories for ourselves and the rest was spent shopping for Jasper and my dad.

When I got hungry we went and sat down for some lunch.

'So what have you been doing since we last saw you Lj?'

'well I did go to college but then my dad wanted me to come home so I did, I had started to plan my 18th party back in England but then I had to ditch my plans as soon as I moved' I sad with a sad tone. She got a glint in her eye and I could see an idea forming in her evil genius mind.

'Let me plan your party! We can have it at my house and well invite everyone'

'Erm Alice, I hate to be the anchor on this ship but the wolves would be invited to...' her face looked horrified.

'You know about the wolves?'

'Yup I sure do, and before you ask no I'm not just going on instinct I saw 2 of them change right in front of me'. I stated. Alice looked livid.

'THEY PHASED SO CLOSE TO YOU!'

'Ali calm down they didn't even know I was there, it's ok'. She breathed heavily and then clamed herself down.

'Alright so what colours shall we use, oh and we have to go and find you the perfect dress!' she grabbed my arm and dragged me into the nearest dress shop.

I must have tried on several different dresses before I found the perfect dress. It was a white cocktail dress with a black waist belt and a small black floral pattern reaching down one side. It goes perfectly with my new black stilettos.

I looked at my watch and saw it was getting late. I gave Alice my number and she promised to text me about my party. We got into our cars and I followed her down to Forks, I knew where I was going from there.

I put all my clothes away and collapsed on my bed, seeing Alice today made me realise that the whole wolf thing wasn't so bad I mean I knew about vampires and I didn't act like this, so why should I do it now? I conclude with;

Tomorrow I am going back to school.


	7. Kisses

**Sorry it took so long... no excuses just an apology =) while I was writing this I thought about my lovely reviewers and I decided that I wasn't going to ask for anymore reviews and take it that you are all happy with what I'm writing and if you want to review then go for it. ; ) Enjoy my lovely bunnies.**

**Ps this is more of a filler chapter.**

I woke up today with the worst feeling in the world; optimism. For some reason my body didn't think it was going to be an awkward day but my mind did.

I inhaled deeply and got up out of bed and headed to the shower. I stood underneath the hot water letting the little droplets create small red marks on my back and thought about my escape route, just in case things got a bit more you know _weird_. As I thought more about it the more I realised I was going to need to park very close to the school and that meant having to get there very early. I hopped out of the shower and skipped gleefully to my closet. Need something that easy to run in. I went for a pair of blue jeggings that I would fold up into 3 quarters, a plain white dress top and a pair of white plimsolls.

I tied my hair up, but left my bangs down, and smiled it really did look good up. I applied my usual black eyeliner around my eyes and put on my mascara. I placed my vanity mirror down on the dresser and looked at myself in my full length one. As I turned side to side my hair flicked out showing too much of the back of my neck, as you can tell I am quite insecure about the back of it. I frowned to myself pulling out my hair tie. Sighing I brushed it out allowing it to dry naturally and go wavy. I ran down stairs and left another note for my dad, who I haven't actually seen for quite a while, he's probably out on a business trip.

I grabbed my keys and headed out to my car. I'm really surprised at myself I am going to get to school early. I drove down the road signing along to my theme song for Seth; it's a good day by Kay Starr. He always happy and I can imagine him actually waking up and actually talking to the sun. I smiled to myself as I pulled into the parking lot.

I went and sat with my IPod in homeroom. I leaned back in my chair and closed my eyes and just listened to my music. The sound of harmonious voices was cut off by someone pulling out my headphone. I opened one eye and saw a grinning Seth and Jacob standing over me. a grin broke out across my face, guess I was happier to see them than I thought.

'Hey guys' I said, just then Quil walked in saw me and crossed his arms.

'Where have you been young lady!' oops I think I may have upset him...just a little though 'I have been worried sick about you! You could have at least called' he even had his finger wagging as well. I hung my head to hide my smirk. I looked at him through my lashes.

'I'm very sorry Quilly... I won't do it again, I was very confused about something and it required some thinking time' I pulled my best innocent 'I'm sorry' face and blinked at him a few times. He pulled me into a hug.

'It's okay baby, momma Quil is here to help you now' I looked up at him and raised an eyebrow. The other two just shared a confused look.

'Erm Quil...have you now or in the past ever had a record of mental history?' he actually looked offended as if what he had done nothing wrong other than hug me.

The day has practically flown by and it's already lunch. I walked into the cafeteria and looked around for a small spare table so I could sit alone, but as my luck would have it, I couldn't find one so I just went for the big table. Sitting here all alone felt uncomfortable so I pulled out my new best friend Mr I. Pod and began listening to some happy songs. Here comes that feeling of optimism again. I felt a pull behind me so I turned around to see Paul looking terrible. _Why the heck does he look terrible for I was the one who saw him change into a freaking wolf! _His eyes were bloodshot and he had bags underneath them. It looked as if he hasn't slept for days. His hair was a complete mess and he hadn't shaved in a while either. I gulped lightly as he approached me, he looked like a complete crazy person.

'Hey' I squeaked. My eyes quickly stole a glance at him. His face lit up like a kid on Christmas and he was grinning from ear to ear. He wrapped his arms around me in a big bear hug and picked me up holding me tightly and inhaling deeply through his nose.

'Paul. Can't. Breath.' He chuckled 'sorry, I'm just really glad to see you' he put me back on my feet but didn't let go. I leaned my head back to look up at him while he looked down at me with the same expression that Sam wore when he looks at Emily and how Jared looks at Kim. I blinked once! And then his lips were on mine and the stupid thing was my lips were responding.

I pulled back and saw the disappointed look on his face briefly before I noticed a shocked and hurt look on Scotty's face. As much as I tried to pull free from him, Paul wouldn't let go. I finally broke free and ran to Scotty.

'Sco' he cut e off by placing a hand over my mouth and one on my arm. He stared down at me with cold hate blazing in his eyes.

'Come with me now' he ordered. Before I could say anything he had dragged me out to the back of the school.

'WHAT THE HELL DO YOU THINK YOU'RE PLAYING AT? YOU ARE MY GIRL! NO ONE ELSES YOU ARE MINE. NO ONE ELSE IS ALLOWED TO TOUCH YOU!' I stared at him wide eyed. What the hell is wrong with me what is wrong with him? Why is he yelling at me? The Scotty I left behind before wouldn't ever dream of raising his voice to me. His face changed to a neutral looking expression and his tone was scarily calm.

'I suppose I can forgive you this time, but if that fucker ever comes near you again then he is dead. You got that?' his eyes bore into mine again. I gulped and nodded. 'good' then he grabbed my arm so tightly I could have sworn I saw the bruises come up almost instantly, he yanked me closer to him and his lips came crashing down on mine, I didn't want to kiss him back but his lips were hard and forceful and they prised my already swollen lips open. When he was done he just looked at me in disgust and said 'you are my property and you will act like it!' He turned and walked away from me leaving me in a stunned silence.

'Hey asshole! I am no one's property! I am a human being and no one will ever own me so if you think that you can just...' I was cut off once again but this time with a hard slap round the face. I couldn't breathe he had hit me. His face was so close to mine, his breath fanned across my face.

'That's what happens when you disobey me now go home and wait for me to come over' I just nodded again and obeyed his order. As soon as I got home I went right to my room and curled up in a ball and sobbed until my throat became hoarse. I hated feeling like this, I am a strong girl and I promised myself no more abusive relationships. This isn't England and I don't have to put up with this. I am going out and I don't give a shit about what Scotty said.

I grabbed a small jacket and my plimsolls I put them back on and walked out of my house. I took a short cut through the woods and ended up at the beach. I walked along the shore for a bit letting the water wash over my bare feet. I headed up a little bit and sat on the sand with my knees up to chest looking out to sea letting the orange sunset and calm waves soothe my nerves and let my mind go blank. I sat like this for what felt like minutes. I tilted my head back and closed my eyes. I was only vaguely aware of the person sitting next to me.

'What's up Seth? You ok?' I asked softly. He placed his arm around my shoulders and I snuggled into his chest. 'It's a beautiful sunset isn't it' I let my slight English accent that I had picked up leak into my words. When I was alone or just extremely comfortable I let myself sound like I am two Lj's mixed in together, one English and one American.

'What happened today Lj, after Scot pulled you out of the cafeteria?' my hand flew to my face and my fingers gently grazed over my cheek.

'H...He slapped me' I admitted feeling defeated. Seth started to shake and tremble a lot. 'Seth?' It took him a minute but he replied.

'Yeah?'

'Why did you stop talking to the others before me? I know what we were closer but you were living here with them'.

'Don't worry about it Lj, all that matters is that your back and we can talk again'. I knew he was convo dodging but I wasn't in the mood to bring up the past...the past hurt...the past was bad. He pulled me in a little tighter and then he stood picking me up with him.

'C'mon it's getting late time to go' he said quite loudly I thought he was shouting out into the woods so I'm guessing we aren't alone here. To be honest I'm not bothered by it at all.

Seth turned and started walking ahead of me. I held one shoe in each hand and ran as fast as I could and jumped up onto his back. I grinned to myself, I was a damn good jumper and proud of it! I felt the vibrations of Seth's laughter through his back. He carried me all the way back to the front of the woods and then put me down.

'Thanks Seth, I missed you so much' and I wrapped my arms around his waist and squeezed him tightly. He hugged me back.

'Me to short stuff, me too. Erm hate to break up this lil moment but where's your car?'

My cheeks flushed a tiny bit pink. 'heh..Well I walked here' and I gave him a big cheesy grin. His jaw dropped open.

'In that case then' he had evil smirk he picked me up and threw my over his should and started running, really fast. I was creaming laughing and kicking the whole time.

Eventually he put me down and I hugged him and said my goodbyes. I walked into my house and noticed that something was off. I walked up to my room with a horrible feeling that I wasn't alone. I walked into my room and threw my bag and jacket down.

'I thought I told you to stay here and wait for me' I spun around and was greeted by another slap and a punch to the stomach this time. I lay here on the floor gasping for air.

'Why do you keep hitting me? Seriously?' he glared at me

'You only speak when I have spoken to you' and with that I felt his foot kick me in the back. There was only one way to stop all this hitting and that was to pass out so I rolled my eyes back into my head as best I could and made my body go limp. I waited for 5 minutes and he left I opened my eyes and walked right to my large mirror and checked out the damage. I had another red hand mark on my face and a bruise forming on my stomach and I couldn't see my back.

I was worried about how much noise was made and hoped to god that I didn't wake up my dad. He needed to sleep he has been doing so much work lately. I tiptoed across the hall and slowly opened my dad's door. I put my head in slightly and noted that he was sleeping. I smiled to myself. Good I didn't wake him. I walked back to my room and put on my sweats and one of my dad's old shirts and went to bed.

I lied back and pulled the blankets up high, thinking about the good old days when it was me, mom and dad just out on a family trip to the beach.

*_memory*_

_We all sat on the beach. Mom was getting the sandwiches out of the cooler and setting up lunch while dad was helping me make a sandcastle._

'_Look momma, daddy found some shells for my sandy castle!' I squealed with delight as my dad produced the shells. _

'_You mean your sandcastle princess' he said while laughing. There was a flash. My mom had taken a picture using her new camera. _

_She giggled 'sorry it was such a Kodak moment' my dad went over to her and pulled her into a tight embrace and kissed the top of her head. I ran over to join in with the hug. There we all sat one small but happy family, on a beach enjoying ourselves._

**I hope you enjoyed it and I'll try to update faster with the next chapter.**

**Sunny x**


	8. Party Time

**I was real happy to see I had some reviews and to answer them don't worry I have a plan for him *evil grin* **

The past few weeks have all been the same. Getting up and covering the bruises on my face, going to school seeing Scott (I haven't called him Scotty since the first night he hit me. Scotty _was _my best friend, the guy who currently calls himself my boyfriend isn't a best friend of mine) and only being allowed to talk to him, coming home doing my chores, secretly calling Seth (at least I can call one of my old group my friend) taking a shower and looking at my bruises quickly in the mirror, going into my room after getting in my Pjs, finding Scott there and refuse to kiss him back when he forces his lips onto mine, getting a beating, faking to pass out, checking in on my dad and then going to sleep.

Want to hear the funniest part of it all... I still don't think I have a bad life. I look forward to seeing my dad smile when he sees me in the mornings before I got to go to school, I look forward to the calls me and Seth share and I look forward to just being around Paul.

Paul. God I miss the feel of him holding me in his arms and kissing me and of course I don't blame him for what happened after we did. I have dreamt about him every night this week, nothing dirty, just me and him having a real conversation, walking hand in hand down the beach. If only dreams could become a reality and if only reality could just become nightmares, life would be so much simpler.

I walked out of the bathroom ready for the next part of my routine. 'What do you want tonight Scott' each word coated with venom. Before you question me the answer is no, I do not learn from my mistakes not when it comes to Scott, even through fear I will not respect this worthless piece of shit. He tutted at me.

'still no respect I see, well I came to tell you that I will be missing your birthday this weekend, I'm going out of town tomorrow morning' I almost squealed with delight but stopped myself before I became caught up in the moment. I just nodded at him, he came forward like every night and grabbed the back of my head and yanked me towards him. His lips were all over mine again, except for this one night I kissed him back, he's doing me a favour by being out of town for my 18th. When he was finished he pulled away smirking. 'Looks like I'm not going to have to hit you tonight. Well done for doing what I asked' he shrugged and left. _Hold on a second, doing what he asked! He never asked me to do anything just forced it onto me!_ I held my tongue no need to cover any new bruises.

My head was spinning; I could have the party I wanted and be able to invite who ever I wanted to! I climbed into bed a very happy girl indeed and sunk into my favourite dream about Paul.

_I woke up this morning having to get out of bed, so I called up the weather man and this is what he said... _my eyes fluttered open as I shut off my alarm. Smiling I got up and prepared myself for the best day of school I've had for a long time. I walked downstairs and saw my dad looking a bit pale, a light sheen of sweat coating his face.

'Dad are you okay?' I asked worried. He smiled weakly at me.

'Psshhhh of course I am kiddo, it's just the flu'.

'I hope so, do you want me to stay home and take care of you?' he looked at me like I was crazy, I got my crazy obsession to be independent from his for sure.

'You have school and I don't need your grades to suffer just coz I have the flu alright?' I rolled my eyes at him and went over to hug him.

'k, I love you daddy get some rest' I kissed him on the cheek and headed off to school, usually in the mornings Scott would pick me up to make sure I didn't talk to anyone on my way in but today was different, I could finally drive my baby again. I got in and felt the wheel up like it was a hot guy and sniffed in the scent. I had missed my car as much as I missed my Paul, I mean Paul. I pulled up at school and parked close to the building and walked into home room with a large smile on my face. The look on the guy's faces was priceless.

'Hey losers sup?' I grinned at them.

'I'm not a loser' Jake protested.

'You really want to argue that fact huh?' he pulled my pouty face and I raised an eyebrow at him.

'You, my friend have just been eyebrowed, now quit pulling my face!' we laughed about it and Quil hugged me.

'I've missed my little baby' he cooed. We all just laughed at him. Silly Quilly.

'So you guys know it's my birthday this weekend?' they all looked a little guilty except Seth who was nodding furiously. 'well it's my birthday this weekend and seeing as its Halloween it's fancy dress don't worry I'll let you all choose your outfits, except for Paul that is' I grinned evilly. I had the perfect costume for him. 'Oh and you have to make an effort or you'll have to wear one of my spares. Yes I have like a whole closet filled with costumes from my dad's previous parties for me' I smiled to them and walked out to trig. I entered the room and noticed two things; first was that Louise wasn't in and second Paul was starring so hard at the door I just walked through that I thought it was going to magically combust.

'Party, this Saturday, la push community centre, 7pm and don't worry about finding a costume I have one that's perfect for you and you have to wear it. It can be my present from you!'

'Err sure?' I smiled broadly at him; this was going to be a great day. We filled the rest of the day with pointless banter, jokes and complisults; that's a cross between a compliment and an insult. At lunch Kim and I had a good catch up and all through the day not one person even mentioned Scott.

I went home and told my dad about my party and what I was going to make Paul dress up as. He laughed along with me. This is what I love about my dad; I can just sit and tell him anything, well almost, and he would listen and give me the best advice. When I told him about losing my virginity he didn't call me names like my mom did instead he told me to make sure that if I was having sex then I would need to be protected. He told me that although my methods of getting mom to send me back weren't the best, he was still flattered that I would go so low to get back to him. I would have done anything to get to where I belong, which is here at home with my daddy.

'Dad are you sure that you only have the flu you look worse than this morning?' He inhaled deeply

'of course I'm sure, if it makes you happy I've booked a few days off work and I'm going to stay in bed which also means I won't be able to make it to your party sorry princess' I chuckled softly, he hasn't called me princess in a long time. We carried on talking about the silly things we had done together in the past like when I was 5 we both entered a karaoke competition and I demanded we sung I'm a Barbie girl, so we did and we got a trophy that said good try. I was so happy just because we had gotten a trophy. Then there was the phase when I was adamant that when I grew up I was going to be a superhero, he brought me a superhero outfit. I wouldn't take it off for two solid weeks but he didn't mind because it made me real happy. I loved him with all my heart and he was my favourite parent. I could say that one with confidence.

It got late and so I headed up to bed. The rest of the week went by like a blur. I had picked out my costume, handed out invites and booked the hall. All that was left was to get ready and leave. Paul is coming at 6 so he can get ready so I had to make sure I was half ready. I took a shower and pulled on my costume. It was a 70s mini dress it was covered with flowers in various colours and I had white gogo boots as well. Paul got to mine at exactly 6 and I introduced him to my dad. I left them two talking in the living room while I ran upstairs to get out Pauls outfit.

Paul's point of view (only for the convo)

I sat down slightly nervous, not because this was the first time I was meeting Lj's dad but because of the costume she was going to make me wear.

'so Paul, you love my daughter' he didn't ask he stated 'it's clear from the way you look at her just make me this one promise; you will look after her even when I can no longer do it myself. Listen to her every problem and don't judge her, just give her the best advice you can but talk through every possibility with her first, make fun memories and don't just think of yourself you need to do whatever it takes to make her happy. She's my little girl, the only one I have and I need to know that when I can't do it there will be someone to take my place and do everything for her that I do. Can you do that Paul?' I was dumbfounded

'Yes' was all I could manage but he looked happier and relaxed back into his chair with a content look on his face. I heard Lj come down the stairs and beckoned for me. I followed her up the stairs and into her bathroom.

'your costumes on the back of the door' she giggled as she skipped out of the room closing the door behind her, that's when I saw what she wanted me to wear. Two words HELL NO!

Laila point of view

I giggled as I left the room closing the door behind me wondering what he thought of his costume.

'LJ YOU HAVE GOT TO BE KIDDING ME! YOU WANT ME TO DRESS AS A CAT!' I bit my lips together to keep from going into hysterics.

'No it's not a cat costume...it's a kitten costume just come out and show me'

'There is no way in hell I am wearing this tonight'

'But you have to it's my birthday and you said it would be my present from you!'

'No _you _said it would be my present, but seriously I am not wearing this out of the house!'

'at least come out and show me what you look like!' the door creaked open and Paul came out in his full body, black, lycra catsuit, it had a long black and white tail attached to the back and a headband with cat ears on it.

I snorted while I said 'you don't look that bad you look.....very handsome? Yeah handsome let's go with that' I smiled innocently at him.

'I am not wearing this chose something else!' I pouted at him, then I put on my best puppy god eyes.

'Please Paul, it would mean a lot to me if you could' I blinked slowly at him a couple times. He sighed and hung his head.

'Fine but if anyone says anything I am going to bust their asses'

'yey' I cheered and clapped my hands together 'come on lets go' and I dragged him downstairs. I held up one finger to him to signal I was going to be one minute. I went into the living room where my dad was resting in his chair.

'Hey dad I'm going now' I said softly. He opened his eyes only slightly.

'you look amazing princess have a good time tonight, I'll see you soon I love you' he said lowly. I leaned I'm and hugged him tightly before he gave me a kiss on the cheek.

'I love you too daddy' and then we left.

In the car Paul looked distracted. ' hey are you ok? You seem distant'

'Sure yeah I'm great just thinking about something your dad said'

'Oh ok, I knew that if my dad had said something to make him think then it must have been very important.

We pulled up to the party and walked inside. All eyes were on us as soon as we entered. Paul snuck off and was being laughed at by the guys while I was being bombarded with happy birthdays and awesome parties! I was finally freed from the crowd and went over to see the guys.

'So you all like the costume I chose for Paully here?' they were all grinning from ear to ear and nodding their heads enthusiastically. I quickly scanned the room when I saw some girl who wasn't dressed up. _Who the hell does she think she is! This is my party and I told people I wanted them to dress up! _ As I got closer I realised that this was one big chick. I tapped her on the shoulder.

'erm excuse me but this is a costume party and...' there in front of my was Jake dressed in drag. I laughed so hard that if I was drinking anything it would have most likely come out of my nose. Jake on the other hand pulled my pouty face again.

'Really? You're going to pull _my _pouty face again?' he raised an eyebrow at me.

'You, my friend have just been eyebrowed' he said in a high pitched voice. He wasn't dressed on drag he was dressed as me! I hugged him tight and whispered in his ear.

'Personally I think you make a totally better me than I do' I pulled back and winked at him before heading off to the dance floor. First off I danced with Seth then Embry, Kim after that and then finally by the end of the night I was dancing with Paul for the slow songs.

'So how has your party been so far?'

'well back in England I would have been incredibly drunk right now, but I wouldn't be here dancing with you so I say it's been the best night of my life so far' I realised how open I was being with him and my cheeks flushed pink. Paul placed his fingers under my chin and tilted my head to look him in the eyes. We both lent in a kissed each other slowly and lovingly, not the way that Scott would try and kiss me but with passion and affection, the way that Paul kisses me feels right like no one else is around and that they don't matter. When I kiss Paul it's just me and him.

It was the end of the night and everyone had left I paid the cleaners a little extra as I was too tired to stay and help. Paul took my hand and led me out to his car. He opened my door for me and the closed it after I had climbed in then he walked around to his side and slid in. He wrapped an arm around me and drove me home.

When we had pulled up we kissed again and I let myself in. I tiptoed past the living room and upstairs, I got into my PJs and then went back downstairs to help dad get to his room. I entered the living room and found him still lying in his chair looking very peaceful. I approached him.

'Dad, daddy' I whispered to him but he didn't wake so I tried again a little louder. 'Dad wake up you gotta go upstairs or you'll get a stiff back!' I placed my hand on his shoulder and shook him slightly, his head rolled onto my hand. His skin was freezing! I switched on the light and saw that he was incredibly pale. I ran back over to him.

'Dad wake up!' my voice was cracking and the tears welling up in my eyes. I checked his breathing there was nothing, I couldn't accept it he could not be gone, I called an ambulance. I went back to my dad sobbing. 'daddy please wake up it's your princess, I want you to wake up and help me find some more shells for my sandy castles, please daddy I love you don't leave me you are all I have left, wake up you haven't even met Max your grandson yet! Yeah that's right daddy you're a grandpa. So wake up and celebrate with me' I was sobbing on his knees 'please I love you' I whispered.

**Omgosh so I actual had a little tear in my eye at the end of this one. :P I hope you liked it.**

**Sunny xx**


	9. Funeral

**Here's the next chappie some may not like the end very much.... just a warning. **

'Ronald Welling pronounce dead at 1:30 am on November 1st'.

That is the only sentence I've heard since I came home. I've just been sat on the floor next to dad's chair with my knees tucked up to my chest and rocking myself for some sort of comfort. The tears haven't stopped rolling down my face but my voice refuses to make any more noise. The only things I have left in this world are my silent sobs and my prayers to god that this is just a horrible dream. I'll wake up and Scott will be Scotty and dad will be making pancakes for breakfast but I know better, I know that Scott will never be Scotty again and my dad will never be here, to make me smile or to tell me it will all be ok. I have no one.

The paramedics have asked me if I'll be ok. I didn't look at them, I didn't even blink they left me alone and said I was just in shock and I'll be fine.

I don't know how long I've been sat here for, just that the pain won't go away. My stomach growled at me for the hundredth time and my eyes are stinging telling me that they will force me to sleep if I don't do it myself. I crawled into the kitchen and grabbed the closest thing I could. I ate the chips in silence.

I got and made my way up to my daddy's room but I had to be quiet because we are playing a game. Were playing hide and seek it's my turn to seek, he's hiding in a really good place and I can't find him. I opened up his dresser drawer and pulled out one of his tops. Its way too big for me but it smells just like him, I feel sad I can't find my daddy. I hear a rustling noise in his closet I ran open and pulled open the doors.

'You found me! What gave me away princess?' he exclaimed. I giggled at him and rolled my eyes.

'Daddy you are very bad at not making any noises, except for last night, you were very good then' he looked sad.

'I'm sorry baby girl, I love you' and then I was drawn back from my memory and I'm standing here starring into an empty closet holding onto a shirt that smells like him. I fell to my knees. 'Daddy' I whispered. I lie completely on the floor and fell asleep clutching onto the shirt for dear life.

_I was sitting in the living room talking to my dad, when Paul, Seth, Jake, Embry, Quil, Jared and Kim walked in. I smiled broadly at them all. I was very happy to say the least all of the people I loved and had come to love where all in the same with me laughing and joking. Then one by one the disappeared until it was down to just my dad and Paul. The walls of my house fell away and we were in the forest. Paul turned into his wolf form and just ran away from us two, as hard as I tried I couldn't make my legs move. I looked at my dad again, he was slowly fading away and I couldn't do anything to stop him from leaving me all I could do was scream and scream and hoped that he heard me and would come back...._

I woke up screaming. It's been like this for the past month. I haven't moved from this spot except to eat and to use the bathroom. I have had no visitors and I have not answered my phone I have only opened the front door once and that was to take the spare key and bring it inside then I locked al the doors and windows.

All of dad's friends from work have planned his funeral only stopping by to leave me notes on the details. It was today at 12pm, lunch. I smiled to myself; lunch time was always his favourite time of the day. I showered and picked out my black knee length dress. I pulled my hair up, no matter how much it showed the back of my neck he always said he preferred it that way. I made sure that I looked presentable and slowly walked down to the front door. My hand reached out shakily and unlocked the door and pulled it open. A blinding light shone in my eyes and my ears were suddenly abused with all the sounds of outside. I got into his car and inhaled his scent and drove to the church.

Everyone watched me walk past them to the front of the church and take my seat. The sermon was beautiful and the priest surprised me by calling me up to read a small speech. I stood up and stood looking out at all the mourners. I cleared my throat.

'My dad was and still is a great man. I have never known anyone that would do for me what he did. He listened and never judged. I told him everything except for something that he would have loved to of known before he left. He was a grandpa. He was the only one who I could trust with my deepest secrets. He was more than just a dad to me, he was my best friend'. I turned to face his coffin 'I will miss you so much everyday dad and I can only hope that one day this pain in the middle of my chest will fade away but I know my memories will never fade. I love you daddy and so does Max'. The tears spilled down my face again as I went over to place one of my scan pictures on his chest. I kissed him on the cheek and whispered to him 'always and forever' and linked our pinkie fingers together.

They played missing you by first lady as they lowered him down into the ground where he will remain for an eternity.

It's been a few weeks since the b...burial. It still hurts but I am getting better with time. Today for example I am going down to the beach. It's taken me all day to pluck up the courage but there's still a few hours of sunlight left and I am going to make the most of it. The night mares have stopped as well. I don't wake up screaming and the pain is fading. I still cry for my dad but not as much.

I found myself just sitting on the sand starring out to sea. Although I am not paying attention to anyone else, I am still aware of them. I am aware that they stared at me when I arrived, I am aware that they kept glancing over at me while they were sat enjoying their day out and I was aware that they had all packed up and that the beach was now empty.

I closed my eyes and pulled my knees back up to my chest and just let the gently breeze blow small tresses of my hair across my face. I was highly aware of the person sitting next to me. Neither of us saying anything for a while. The sun was beginning to set. It was streaking the sky with various shades of pinks and oranges. It looked like a cross between a grapefruit and an orange. The wind blew again and I involuntarily shivered. He wrapped his arm around my shoulder and pulled me in for a hug. I rested my head on his shoulder and took in his scent.

'Lj you know I'm here for you right?' he didn't look at me nor I at him. We both just kept staring out at the horizon.

'Yeah I know Paul' I said in a low whisper, and that was all that was said we just sat for a long time staring out at the waves lapping up on the shore.

The sun eventually went down allowing the stars to shine their brightest and lead some lost travellers home. It was a sign for men to go home to their little girls and shower them with love. How I loathe those little girls for having what I have lost forever. Paul took my hand and led me home walking in complete silence the whole way.

'Paul, thanks' he looked slightly confused.

'For what Laila?'

'For just being here for me...I love you, you know' his eyes sparkled and he pulled me into a tight embrace.

'I love you to Lj' he kissed the top of my head and left. I watched him walk until he was out of sight and I opened my door. I didn't realise I hadn't locked it. I entered kicking off my shoes and pulling off my coat. I left them on the floor next to the front door. Dad always told me that when you first come in you need to just drop everything to hug the ones waiting for you and that's what we always did. Our things always stayed by the front door until an hour of being home. I walked upstairs to my room and put on a pair of my sweats and one of my dad's shirts. I've been doing this every day, I think it helps. I then walked back down the stairs and into the kitchen. I washed the dishes and left them to dry next to the sink.

I went into the living room and switched on the light. I was surprised to see he was here and in my dad's chair. My temper reached boiling point.

'What they hell do you think you are doing in my dad's chair?' I seethed. Scott smirked and raised an eyebrow. (A/n sorry but I like raising my eyebrow a lot =p)

'looks like someone had had a little too much freedom haven't they' he stood circling me 'see I thought that you had gone on vacation when I came back and found that your door was locked, but then after weeks of coming back I realised you had learnt to lock your door, I heard about your party as well and all of your interactions with Reese. Didn't I tell you not to talk to him? And then there was the cherry on the top of the cake, I saw you at the beach with him so I took a little stroll over here and found your door was unlocked' his little smirk suddenly looked devious. 'So I let myself in and sat here waiting and that's when I heard you tell him you loved him. You know I don't like people touching my things or growing attached to them' I couldn't look him in the eyes.

He came over to me and kissed me I didn't respond to him like usual. He pulled back.

'What are you doing?'

'I'm getting his filthy scent off you' I bit my lower lip, I really didn't not want to smell of Paul and I didn't want my dad's shirt to smell like Scott. I stood up a little straighter and looked him dead in the eyes.

'No, I don't want you to come near me just get out of my house and leave me alone!' he came charging at me but I still held my ground and he tackled me to the ground and slapped punched and kicked me. next he pinned my arms above my head and kissed me again, I still refused to kiss him back through all the pain I knew I had to keep holding my ground even if I was laying instead of standing.

He stood up and looked at what I was wearing. 'Why are you wearing your dad's shirt?' he asked curious. The tears pricked my eyes; I haven't actually said it out loud. He kicked me. 'I asked you a question now answer me bitch!'

'He's dead' I snapped. A single tear escaped and I hoped that he didn't see it. I looked at his face and he started laughing. That disgusting pig started to laugh hysterically.

'I can't believe it! The one person who has to love you killed himself because he didn't want to be around you anymore, that is just too funny'. Then he turned serious 'you see this is why I have to hit you. You make everyone else feel bad first Louise then Clo and Matt then your dad and most likely your mom when you left her. You are a bad person and no one loves you not even _Paul _he just wants to use you to get into your pants. You are worthless and only I can love you. Everyone else...forget them'.

For the third tome tonight he put his lips on mine and again I did not kiss him back. I earned a kick to the stomach that was so hard I could taste blood. I coughed with impact as his foot collided with my stomach again.

'You should feel lucky that all I want are kisses from you at the moment' he sneered. He then stood up readjusted his shirt and hair and spat on me. 'Learn your lesson and learn it fast slag'.

He left me there on the floor cold hurt and more broken than before. Questions played on my mind. Why did I keep hurting people? Can only Scotty love me? More tears escaped as I thought about the last one the most... Was it really my fault my dad died?

**I just want to say that she is in a spiral depression and she can only get worse before she can get better and that's why she's letting Scott get into her head.**

**Sunny xoxo**


	10. I won't back down

**Just wanted to say thanks to snickerdoodlenessie, iMunchCookies and 1xSarahx1 for being awesome and reviewing =). **

As soon as I was sure he was gone I scrambled to my feet and ran to my front door. I locked it with the key. I sighed a small sigh of relief. How can such a wonderful night back then turn into such a nightmare? Was this my punishment... it must be.

I headed over to the small cabinet that we... I kept my keys in and hung up the key. My hands froze as I pulled back. My eyes widened with fear and anger. My dad's house key was gone! That bastard took it with him and now has access to my house at any time he pleases. My hands both covered my mouth making me feel sick at the very thought. I slid down the wall and took a few deep breaths. As I thought about his last comment before he left.

My desperate hands reached for my phone. I scrolled down my contacts list and hovered on Paul's number for a few seconds and carried on to Seth. My fingers fumbled to dial it.

'Hello' he answered sleepily.

'Hey S...Seth' I replied my voice cracking.

'Lj what's wrong? Are you ok?' he asked worried. I broke down on the phone.

'Seth can you come over? I just I really need someone and you know me better than anyone, please I don't feel safe. I'm on my own and I don't know what to do...please'

'Sure I'll be there real soon Laila, just stay where you are don't move from the spot you are in' I heard him mumble 'shit' before he hung up.

I just sat in the spot I was in just staring at the door praying that _he _didn't come back for a second helping tonight. Someone knocked on the door and I nearly jumped out of my skin. I hesitated before I opened the door. I flew straight into Seth's arms. I let the tears continue flowing until they dried out. Seth didn't say anything he just rubbed small circles on my back.

Once I could speak I told him everything including tonight's little incident. When I had finished I looked at him. His knuckles were white and to say he was shaking violently would be an understatement. Seth was livid. He didn't say anything for a long time.

'I can't believe him!' he spoke through clenched teeth. 'Who else have you told?'

'No one. He told me it was all my fault that my dad was gone and for everything that has hurt people here and that Paul doesn't love me that no one loves me. Seth I believed him. He said he was the only one who could ever love me and that still wouldn't be very much'.

'Lj that's not true'

'Well tell me then who could ever love me, a monster like me? Who?' I started to cry again. He wrapped me tightly in his arms.

'I know a few people who could love you and in so many different ways and as much as I hate to say it, Paul does love you more than you could possibly imagine!'

We sat down on the love seat and just cuddled. 'Lj you can relax now I promise he will not get to you, you will have at least one person from the pack around you at all times'

'Interesting choice of words' he looked confused.

'What do you mean?'

'You said pack' he didn't even bat an eyelid.

'yeah you know our legends about the wolves being our ancestors, well we do something really freaky, it's good and bad but it's still really awesome' this is it he's finally going to tell me the secret.

'What is it Seth?'

'well we liken ourselves to the wolves, you know calling ourselves part of a pack keeps us all together as a tight knit community and then we act like superhero's and help people who need us... that's why we bulked up so much'. He looked very confident as he delivered that little speech.

'Wow superhero's? That's a little lame don't you think' I let a small whispery laugh pass though my lips. It was the first time I had laughed since my birthday.

'Hey you laughed; well my best friend job is done. I made you happier. And lame what about being a superhero is lame huh?'

'Well I bet you don't have super awesome costumes like I did' I smirked at him.

'Well no but would kind of costume could we wear? We can't exactly go around wearing wolf ones can we?' I giggled at the thought.

'Well no but you could wear ones that have a wolf emblem on it and have WM on the front' I nodded my head.

'WM?'

'Yeah wolf man' I smiled broadly at him. I love how Seth can cheer me up in a matter of seconds. We laughed until the early hours of the morning.

'Seth will you stay with me tonight please, he has a key' I almost begged him to say yes.

'Sure _now_ I'm not a lame superhero' he grinned cheekily.

'Thanks' we went up to my room and he looked a little awkward.

'Seriously after all of our sleepovers as kids you're going to get all awkward now. Come on its only me and trust me if I wanted you like that we wouldn't be stood here right now wolf man' I winked at him.

'Wolf man hmm I like it! Ok I'll stay in your room but you sleep on the floor and I have your bed' I just looked at him like he was a nut job. 'What's that look for?'

'Once you've seen my bed you'll understand' we entered into my room.

'Holy shit you could fit 3 of me in that thing! Did you have a fat stage in England or something?'

'Hm something like that... I'll be back in a second I'm just going to get changed, I'll also find something of my dad's for you to wear'

I thought about how hot Seth's skin was and went for a pair of short baby yellow shorts and a white cami top. I got him a pair of long shorts that dad wore once a long time go. In truth he hated them, the only reason he wore them was because mom took away all of his trousers claiming that they cost a lot of money and she picked them out special. Dad agreed with me, my mom was trying to make him look like a teenager again.

I walked back into my room and saw Seth holding a picture frame. I figured that it was the picture of me and dad at the beach when I was 12. I sat down next to him with a fond smile on my face remembering that day. I looked over his shoulder and saw he was looking at the picture of me when I was 15 right after I had given birth holding max.

'He's gorgeous you know' he stated. I knew he would be unhappy I never told him.

'Yeah'

'What happened?' he asked curious.

'I gave him up for adoption' I said with no emotion in my voice, 'and I regret it every day'

He slightly nodded to show he understood. 'My max' I whispered.

'So where are your blankets for the floor?' I pushed him gently.

'Such a joker now move up and let me go to sleep'.

I woke up to a snoring Seth. His arm was wrapped around my waist and I wished it was Paul's. I got up and went downstairs and made us some breakfast. I am so glad it's the weekend. There was a tap on my back door. I didn't want to open it, Seth wasn't up I had no one to protect me. There was no way in hell I was going to open that back door.

Soon enough the tapping stopped and it was time to wash up. I turned on my radio and it started to play I won't back down by Johnny Cash. This was my dad's favourite. I was too busy washing the frying pan and singing that I didn't notice a key being turned in the lock and the footsteps approaching behind me.

There was a loud clapping noise whilst the song was still playing. 'Well it's nice to hear that I haven't knocked the tune out of your body yet'.

'What do you want?' I asked coldly

'now, now there is no need for that is there, I just wanted to get a kiss before I headed out this morning, just had to say I like what your wearing for me, easy to remove' he winked.

'Are you seriously deluded, I wouldn't wear this for you, hell I wouldn't do anything for you, you freak!' he came at me again so I grabbed the frying pan and swung it as hard as I could. It smashed into his head with an almighty bang. He fell down to the floor. My eyes were wide open with shock. Whoa where the hell did that come from? I kept a tight grip on the handle and ran up to Seth screaming the whole way. He ran out of my room and met me in the hall.

'Hey are you ok?'

'No! He's downstairs. I whacked him with the frying pan' Seth began to laugh uncontrollably. 'Not a laughing matter, psychopath just walked into my house and suggested that we have sex!' wow one thing is for sure, Seth can run really fast!

'oh I see I told you that Paul wanted to get in your pants so you let the rest of them have you first, you are no better than a filthy whore' he sneered.

'Get the fuck out of this house before I rip your legs off and leave you for the crows you worthless piece of shit' Seth snarled. 'And leave the key you stole'

Scott looked human for a minute before he threw the key at me.

'You know we were best friends Seth, we could go back to that. We could both have so much fun with her' he said pointing at me. Seth looked like he was going to throw up.

'You disgusting and vile little c**t (A/N I hate that word to no end and I just wanted to emphasis my hatred for Scott and I couldn't think of a better word) get away from me before I kill you' Scott turned and left us.

'Wolf man...thanks for helping me. But you know at any chance he gets he is going to make me pay for that and for giving him a concussion right?'

'I know but he won't get the opportunity' he sniffed the air 'is that bacon I can smell and eggs and tomatoes'

I grinned at him 'yep and toast and mushrooms and sausages, I made you a full English breakfast, I used to crave them like crazy all through my pregnancy' he hugged me.

'Thank you! You are an awesome cook and I feel cultured now' we sat down and laughed about the ways wolf man and his crew could become cultured and how he could save the English from their tea and crumpets.

Seth had to go so he called up Embry to come and look after me. I went and got dressed in sweats and one of dad's shirts again. Even though I'm getting better without him I can't let go of him just yet.

Embry came over and we sat and watched a film. I knew I shouldn't but I just needed to feel like my dad was around so I cuddled into him like I did with my dad. It was almost like he was still here. Embry even gave me a kiss on the top of my head.

'I've missed you Em' I said to him after the film finished.

'Me too, we haven't really spoken since the bonfire' I nodded in agreement.

'I know and I'm sorry, but I'm glad you're here now' I snuggled in closer to him 'you're just like a big teddy bear, all soft and cuddly. My Embry bear' he rested his forehead on top of my head.

'I can't stand seeing you like this. I promise Lj I will fix you no matter what; even if it means giving you up to Paul I'll do it. I just want you to be happy again' he whispered into my hair.

It was in that moment that I realised what I was. I'm not lonely, depressed, angry, guilty or hurt.

I am broken.

**=) it was almost an all Seth chapter. Hope you don't mind I made Lj stick up for herself so soon. I have a few more things in store for her. Next chapter up soon.  
**

**Sunny xoxo**


	11. Red Eyes

**I officially have planned out this story to the end so I should be updating quite quickly from now on. iMunchCookies yeah I was in the middle of like writing that part but I wasn't sure how to keep it on the subject without it getting boring so I moved it on =P but your right I should have paced it out a bit better. Anyways here is the next chapter enjoy. =)**

All the guys have been the best body guards you could ever ask for. Scott hasn't been near me in the past month and a half. I've gotten a lot closer to Paul. We are officially an item now. Everyone takes turns in being my body guard during the day and night. Quil won't let Paul stay over at mine at night, for some reason he decided he was my mom. I worry about him sometimes.

I've spent a lot of time with Emily too. She is really great and Sam is totally in love with her. It's the kind of love that could make you feel sick but happy at the same time, like eating too much chocolate.

I haven't seen Leah though. I got real worried after she didn't come back from her vacation. All the guys said she fell in love and she was staying in Florida. I hope for their sake they aren't lying to me. Leah deserves her happiness and she has always wanted to live in Florida.

The bell started to ring drawing me out of my daydream and bringing me back to reality. I packed away my thing and went to go meet whoever it was looking after me. I waited for about 10 minutes but nobody came. I guess that there's no threat today Scott probably isn't in today. I couldn't help but start to speed walk through the halls and out of the building. I had to stop completely to make myself realise there was no danger and no need to feel unsafe. I started to walk again but this time at a slower pace and continued on to the parking lot.

I turned the corner and saw my least two favourite people. Scott and Louise, they looked to be deep in conversation. Louise must have said something he liked because he grabbed a hold of her waist and kissed her deeply; unlike me she kissed him back. She must not know what he's really like. Even though I really, really, don't like her no one deserves to be treated the way that I did. I waited for a little while longer for him to leave and when he finally did I went over to Louise.

'Erm Louise'

'Yes' she said spinning around in a cheery tone 'oh it's you. What do you want?' she asked in a flat displeased voice.

'Well I saw you with Scott' a nasty smirk came onto her face.

'Oops I guess we weren't that discreet with our little affair' I held my tongue.

'Look I don't care if he was cheating on me; it's you I'm worried about'. A look of confusion spread across her face.

'What do you mean me? If this is your way of threatening me then buck up and fuck off because he is mine'. She warned me. I tutted at her.

'Look just listen and don't be stupid I was not threatening you' I took in a deep breath 'he used to hit me and not in a joking manner. No matter what our differences are you don't deserve that sort of treatment. I am only telling you this for your safety' she looked horrified.

'Thank you so much. I didn't even think it was possible for someone to be like that especially not him!' she wrapped her arms around my neck and hugged me. 'Hey can we talk another time I have to run home and lock my doors' I stifled a small laugh and said my goodbyes and headed off to Emily's.

I pulled up and noticed the door had been ripped off its hinges. Panic spread through me as I rushed out of the car and into the house.

'Emily' I called out franticly. 'Emily are you here? Are you ok?' I pleaded with my inner voice to convince me she was okay and she wasn't home when this happened. Fear spread through my veins as I ran about the house looking for my mother figure. Each room that I entered was completely destroyed. Poor Emily she is such a house proud woman seeing this will just kill her! I emerged from the last room in the house and found no sign of her or any blood. That's a good sign it means that Emily wasn't here when the vampire wreaked the place.

I thought about all the good things Emily does for me and the guys. She cooks for us all, takes care of us when we are sick; she welcomes each and every one of us with wide spread arms. She truly is a modern day saint. An idea sprang to my mind and a surge of happiness pulsed through me. Its either that or the sugar rush to be honest I prefer the happy thought. I ventured down to the kitchen and looked for a broom, dustpan and several bin bags. I started with upstairs in Emily and Sam's room.

I picked up all the clothes that had been strewn across the floor and threw away any of the remains of the destroyed ones. Next I picked up the small bedside tables and just thanked the lord that the vamp threw the clothes down and then the lamps. I placed the mattress onto the bed finished up. I did the same for the other rooms.

I went downstairs; the kitchen was pretty much left alone. There really isn't anywhere that a fully grown woman could hide in here. I only had to sweep up small shards of glass. Next was the living room this was the biggest mess of all. the sofas were thrown all over the room, all that remained of the coffee table was splinters, there was glass all over the floor, from what I have no idea, maybe it was the top of the coffee table? The lamps were smashed to pieces on the floor. All and any magazines or newspapers were shredded and scattered across the room the same with all the DVDs, CDs and books. The drapes hung casually over the upturned TV. Whoever was here must have trashed this room just for the sake of it.

I worked long and hard cleaning up this room. But when I finally had it looking respectable again I went to the kitchen to have a drink. I glance over at the clock. I was shocked I got here at 4 and it's only half 5! The clock must be broken because there is no way humanly possible that _**I**_ cleaned up this fast. The whole house was a mess when I started. I took a seat at the table and pondered in silence. A small scrabbling noise made me look up at the ceiling. _What the hell was that?_

I crept slowly up the stairs trying not to make any noise. I heard the noise just louder this time. There was a BANG and I nearly jumped 3 miles out of my skin. There is definitely someone here up in the attic. I swallowed loudly and reached out to the cord hanging off of the attic door. I pulled down and ascended the steps that had casually fallen down in front of me.

I half expected a bat to fly at me but instead a girl screamed and a bowling pin came at my head, I quickly ducked,

'Hey what the hell was that for?' I honestly don't know if I am brave or just plain old stupid. I would prefer brave but I know the real answer is stupid.

'Lj?' a confused voice asked. I squinted my eyes and looked to the darkness.

'Emily? Is that you?' she came out from the dark. I just had to laugh, all the while I was downstairs she was up here hiding. She probably thought I was the most anal* vampire ever!

'Lj what are you doing here and are you okay?' she began checking me over as she spoke. Typical Emily she's the one who's been hiding yet she wants to know if _I'm _ok.

'Yes Emily I'm fine' I replied pulling her arms off of me. 'Let's go downstairs and you can tell me why you were hiding away. She nodded at me and we climbed down and walked into the kitchen. She sat down and looked around in awe. 'Did you do this?' she asked. I smiled sheepishly at her.

'Yeah, I hope you don't mind just I came here and found the place a wreck! I did my best but you're going to have to buy some new clothes, lamps and furniture' she was about to say something when 8 angry looking guys cane bursting through into the confined room. A look of relief passed through Sam's face as he hurried over to Emily's side and began to kiss each of her scars and finally her lips. Clearly they forgot the rest of us where here. He pulled away from her mouth and whispered something into her ear. She nodded at him. All the guys just stood in silence thinking about what happened and I'm guessing they heard what Sam whispered to Emily.

All of a sudden from somewhere in the back Paul shouted 'this is not fucking happening, I promised Lj that nothing would fucking happen to her and now this shit. Why aren't any of you moving to check on my girl? You would be rushing if it was you're im...'

'Paul!' Brady cut him off and Paul growled at him.

'Bollocks to you all I'm going over to her house!' I rolled my eyes.

'You won't find anyone there' I informed him in a bored voice. He was too blinded by his rage to realise it was me talking to him.

'Why the fuck not? Where is she?' he snarled at the crowd of impatient looking people. He is such an idiot, sure it's nice to see he cares but to get this angry god chill much!

'Because I'm right here' the guys parted to reveal me just sitting at waving at him with a look of distain on my face.

'Oh' was his quick witted response. I got up and made my way over to him. He wrapped his arms around me. I looked up to see him trying to hide his pink flustered cheeks. I stood up on my toes and kiss him softly on the lips. His response was urgent, like he had just gotten me back from a crazed killer. Someone in the room coughed and we pulled apart smiling like crazy people at each other.

We were sat in the living room just talking about random things when my phone vibrated.

_Hey, I know this is very random but what you told me earlier really creeped me out can we meet up for a bit at all? Just want to talk to someone.  
Louise x_

'What's she texting you for?' asked Collin who was sat next to me.

'well earlier I saw her and Scott kissing and I told her what he's like, she just wants to talk, no threats guys' I smiled fondly at all of the guys I had come to love like my own brothers. 'I'm going to go meet her for a little while, I'll be back soon loves you all' I called as I walked out of the house. Paul caught hold of my arm before I could go any further he looked pissed again. I raised an eyebrow at him. 'What's wrong Paul?'

'I don't think you should go' my brows knitted together.

'And why the hell not?' I was getting angry; I hate being told I can't do things.

'Because I don't think its safe outside for you to be on your own is all' the gears in my evil mind started twisting.

'Why what's out here that could hurt me? re-lax Paul it's not like a scary troll is gonna jump out and get me is it?' he looked a bit nervous as I mentioned mythical creatures. _Come on Paul take the bait..._

'Erm no of course not, they belong in story books with werewolves and vampires' he chuckled nervously. _Gotcha _I smiled sweetly at him and pecked him on the lips 'I'll be back soon, just follow the breadcrumbs to the gingerbread house' I winked at him and walked off down the road calling Louise.

I arrived at our meeting point. I sat on a bench in the park and waited for Louise to show up. I might sound like I like the girl but trust me as soon as this was over I am going to distance myself from her as if she has rabies or something. 'Laila-jade hey!' I stood up.

'Hey Louise, what's wrong?' I have to admit for someone who needed to talk she was extremely quiet. I looked around and realised we were no longer in the park but in the forest surrounding it. 'Where are we going?' I started to feel panicky again, _just calm yourself Lj you'll be fine and if worse comes to worst you can take her easy._

'Just somewhere private where no one will find us' I think there was a double meaning to that but I can't think straight to figure it out. My body started to shift into hyper-drive and I was sudden very aware of everything around me there's only two things left to do now. I felt a hand come down on my shoulder. 'Laila- jade are you ok?' her face was showing concern but her eyes were showing regret.

'Yeah I'm fine just the woods bring back bad memories for me'. She smiled sympathetically.

'Sorry'

'Pssh don't worry about it, I'll get over it' she nodded 'so what did you want to talk about'

'well I wanted to say thanks really' I felt a bit confused why couldn't she just say thanks over the phone or at school tomorrow 'ever since I first met you, I've hated you and the slap you gave me, well that was the icing on the cake, so I spoke to Scotty and he told me not to worry about you. You were just a spoilt brat who thought she was better than everyone else. He told me that you used to be friends and that you had a silly crush on him, in truth he found you the most annoying person he had ever met' even though I now hate the guy the truth still hurts to find out he never liked me, all he had to do was just say something not hit me around like a rag doll.

'No' I whispered.

'Yes' a new voice came from behind the trees. Well one more thing left to happen now. Scott stepped out from the shadows and went right to Louise's side. 'You really thought that I would go for and love you! How stupid are you, your a conceited little cow'

'What did you want to thank me for Louise?' I just had to know what she wanted to do to me.

'For giving me the opportunity to beat you beyond your wildest dreams' she smiled so evilly it's hard to think this girl was even capable of pretending to be nice. But still that was the final thing and I started to laugh uncontrollably. Her face dropped in an instant. 'Why are you laughing' she turned to face him 'why is she laughing?' she was shrill and that made me laugh even more. I can't help it when a situation gets to be too much that I panic I can't help but laugh, I swear it's a medical condition I got a doctor's note and everything. My mom counts as a doctor right?

She came storming up to me and slapped me round the face. So I right hooked her and sent her stumbling back. I am not giving up to _her_ without a fight. A small bit of blood trickled down her face and Scott picked up a tree branch, what a coward using weapons! I didn't get a chance to voice my opinion as the branch collided with my head sending me to the ground. I wasn't sure what happened next I couldn't feel anything but I'm sure that they were kicking and punching me. I am surprised they are staying away from my face. It felt nice to be numb from all the pain even if I am unsure why. My eyes clamped down and I feel into the uncharted darkness.

I felt like I was flying. I managed to open my eyes although my vision is blurred I can clearly see the man carrying me had bright crimson eyes, too dazed to say anything I just lay there staring at him. 'Shh my love, I promise I will get you the best doctor possible then I will come back for you. No one will ever hurt you again while I'm here' he started running and I closed my eyes and let myself give in the slow creeping dark.

**Sooo should I let Scotty and Louise live? Let me know.**

***anal just in case you don't know, it's called be anal retentive you have to have everything spotless and everything has to be in the correct places example Monica from friends. **

**Sunny xoxo**


	12. Hurricane Lj

**Thanks for the reviews and I will make sure that Scott and Louise gets what's coming to them. And there are some brief lemons. I suck at them so don't get mad. **

CHAPTER 12

The constant beeping to my right was the thing that awoke me from my peaceful slumber. I opened my eyes and felt a sharp stinging pain on the left side of my head. My hand flew up to it and hit something on the way up.

'Ouch' I muttered to myself. I looked around the room I was in and took in all the surroundings. I sighed, hospital? Really? Was this entirely necessary?

'Good to see your awake' a familiar voice said. I turned my head to look at the blond doctor with the movie star looks.

'Carlisle! I mean Doctor Cullen; it's great to see you! How long was I out for' he chuckled at me

'Lj no need for the formalities just Carlisle will do' he smiled kindly at me. 'And a day and a half, you took quite a beating' I smiled back; I always could take a beating, well after I learned to of course. A question passed through my mind bringing confusion to my features.

'Carlisle, who bought me here?' His face showed his own confusion and concern, he checked the room quickly.

'A vampire by the name of Charles'

'But I don't know any vamps by the name Charles' I was very confused indeed.

'he said you met once in England' I shook my head no 'hmm this is quite intriguing, especially as he had red eyes, meaning he is a human drinker... and you're very sure you've never met him before?'

'Erm yeah! I think I would remember meeting good old red eyes! But why didn't he... you know' I gulped 'kill me?' I whispered.

'That confuses me as well, he obviously isn't a new born and he must have been around you for a long time to resist the blood that was on your face. Laila I think we may have a problem here' I gasped.

'You don't think he has anything to do with Victor do you?' He nodded and I fainted.

This time when I woke up I found Paul at my bedside. I only opened one eye and saw him holding my hand, 'Lj please wake up' he was obviously unaware that I had already woken up 'if you do I promise I'll take better care of you, no that's a lame thing to promise, I promise I'll get you a puppy' at this my eyes sprung open.

'Really a puppy?' I asked excitedly 'when can we get him'

'Wow can't believe that worked' I rolled my eyes at him and leaned over and hugged him.

'Paul I'm sorry I ended up here, I didn't think she would have teamed up with Scott'

'What are you talking about? What happened to you really?' have you ever had so much of a confusion overload you feel like you're going to forget your own name? Well that's what I'm feeling right now. I inhaled deeply and told Paul the whole story about Louise and Scott leaving out who bought me here.

'Baby are you ok? You look like you're going to cause an earthquake your shaking that much' I placed my hand on his and his shaking subsided almost instantly.

'Yeah I'm fine, where are the other two though?' that was a very interesting thought where were they?

'I don't know, do you think you could find out when I can get out of here? Oh wait is Quil here?' Paul just looked at me.

'No why?' he asked. I pulled him to me by his collar and whispered seductively in his ear,

'Because I think it's about time he let you take a nightshift with me don't you?' he pulled back.

'So what do you have in mind' I smirked and told him my evil plan.

I heard the door creak open and click closed. I knew it was Quil. Poor guy.

He came and sat on the chair next to my bed and held my hand. 'Lj I wish you could wake up and see the mess you've made of Paul he's worried sick. I would make a joke about how bad he looks but you're my baby and I care about you too so please wake up'

'Quil' I murmured

'yeah, it's me' he said slightly hopeful 'momma's here baby don't worry and I'll promise you anything if you'll just open your eyes and talk to me' the poor guy he really would believe anything, I really do wonder how Paul managed to pull off being serious for so long.

'Paul' I murmured next. 'Stay with me'

'Ok if that's what it takes I'll let Paul do the night shifts for a while, now please wake up!' I opened my eyes and shot up.

'ok thanks Quil' I smiled brightly at him. His shocked face will always be a constant memory that pops up when I do something deceiving.

'b., you and, t. doctor, and the accident and P. Paul...PAUL!' he yelled then he looked at my with his sad doe eyes 'you lied to your momma' I rolled my eyes at him.

'I'm sorry momma Quill but I think you should take a night off and do something that you want to do for once, instead of looking after me, why don't you go and see Claire I hear she has an unhealthy attachment to you' I winked at him and he blushed a little bit.

The door creaked open and Carlisle came into my room.

'Hey doctor Cullen, have you come to release me from this room of white hell?' I asked him cheerily.

'Yes I have to ask you to fill out some forms first then you are free to go' he smiled politely. I would defiantly have to apologise for pretending not to know him, it's not that I don't the guys to know I know about vampires and their furry secret, it's just I would prefer to know that they trust me enough to tell me on their own.

I filled out the forms and was in Paul's truck speeding along the highway to get home in an instant. We pulled up to the house and went inside. Paul put the movie in and I got the snacks.

I walked into the room carrying cans of soda in one hand, popcorn and candy in the other and a big bag of gummy worms in my mouth. Paul took one look at me and he started to laugh. I shrugged my shoulders and dropped down into the chair.

'Don't think _any _of this is for you!' I said in a serious tone. He thinks I'm kidding.

'Yeah very funny, now throw over the worms!' I poked my tongue out at him.

'Make me!' was my simple response. He got up menacingly and walked over to me. I gathered up all of the food I had and clutched it to my chest.

'Are you going to give up the goods or am I really going to have to make you' he said cracking his knuckles.

'You're going to have to make me, but be warned I bite!' he raised his eyebrow and a cocky smirk graced his lips. He reached out and made a grab for the gummy worms and I quickly moved them away. 'Haha you got to try harder than that!' So he sat on me.

'Give up yet?' I shook my head I always have my backup plan. I opened my mouth and before I could say anything I found Paul's lips covering mine and his tongue in my mouth. As much as I was enjoying it I was not going to let my guard down.

I sucked in some air through my nose and blew into his mouth making his cheeks rapidly expand. In the moment of distraction I pulled back and screamed rape at the top of my lungs. Quil and Jake came bursting through my front door and the look on Pauls face was a picture. The other two pulled him off of me and I started to laugh so hard I started to cry. The guys thought I had gone all hysterical. They both sat either side of me and putting one arm around me, glaring daggers at Paul who was sat in the middle of the room looking all dumfounded.

'Shh it's ok now baby momma's here' Quil cooed.

'Yeah so is daddy, we'll look after you and make sure that mean old boy doesn't hurt you' who knew Jake could do baby talk. This made me laugh even more.

'I'm not hysterical doffus! I'm laughing at you guys and him' I laughed out pointing at Paul. I got up and walked over to him and plopped down into his lap. I placed my hands on both side of his face and kissed him deeply, just as it was getting good four hands found their way to my arms and dragged me off and outside. Jake and Quil had their arms crossed over their chests and scowls on their faces.

'That was not fair young lady! You made your mother and I sick with worry!' back up one step do they really think they are my parents coz I have the birth certificate that says they aren't!

'Yeah I really thought that, that hooligan was trying to steal my little girl's virtue! I knew I shouldn't of let you hang around with him' Quil exclaimed and Jake put his arm around Quil trying to soothe him like he really was my dad comforting my mom.

Ok this is really weird and creepy, I know I haven't had the most normal life but this does take it a bit too far. I need some normality. Ha! Normality is what exactly? Because when you know about wolves and vampires nothing really seems to be _normal _anymore.

'What the fuck do you think you two are doing? Just get out of here and leave me and Lj alone!' Paul was a little bit mad. I couldn't help but sniggering quietly.

Quil and Jake looked at each other a bit confused and then to Paul. 'Sorry dude see you later'. Said Jake he sounded more confused than anything.

'Yeah sorry buddy, see you Lj' then walked off over to the forest and Paul put an arm around me and pulled me back inside.

'So where were we?' he asked spinning me around to face him.

'hmm I think it was somewhere along the lines of this' I said then I leant in and kissed him, slowly at first but as soon as his tongue swept across my bottom lip it was a hard fast and passionate kiss, the only time it broke was when Paul motioned for upstairs and I nodded. He carried me up bridal style and placed me on my bed.

My hand explored his well toned chest and muscled abs then made their way up to become tangled in his hair while his hands roamed up and down my body, exploring every part. I felt him harden on the inside of my thigh and soon all our clothes were on the floor in a heap and we were lying in each other's arms panting for air.

'Well that was something' I said breathless. He smiled at me and kissed the top of my head.

'Sure was' he responded and with that I fell asleep.

_I carried on running through the dark alley, just hoping and praying that he wouldn't find me. There was a crash behind me and then I found myself flying through the air and into the wall, there was a sickening crack and I knew that my hand was definitely broken. I couldn't scream out in pain though, I couldn't let anyone else be hurt tonight because of me. I turned to look at my attacker. 'Please Victor leave me alone' I whimpered. He smiled wickedly he put his hands on my shoulders and started shaking me. 'Lj, Lj wake up' his voice sounded like Paul's sweet voice. He shook me one more time and my eyes snapped open._

I was panting heavily. I looked over to the one who saved me from my nightmare. It was of course my Paul. He was staring wide eyed at me.

'Are you ok?' he asked

'Yeah, I'm fine just a bad dream' I smiled sweetly at him 'what time is it anyways?' tactfully changing the conversation.

'9 why?' he replied

'Well I kind of had plans with Embry today' he didn't look too happy when I mentioned Embry. 'Oh re-lax babe, I'm going with him to pick an outfit for his date chill ok' I gave him a small kiss on his lips and went to get showered and dressed.

I was about to wash when I was joined in the shower. 'So you want a repeat of last night then?' he just smirked at me. I have to admit that this is one new and brilliant way to shower.

'So Embry what's her name?' I asked

'Oh erm Julia or something like that' e answered distracted. I followed his gaze and saw him staring after some girl. She was petite, had short brown hair and had bright emerald eyes. She was talking animatedly to her friends. I raised an eyebrow at him. I stood up smiling. 'Where you going?' he asked.

'Just to the erm ladies room'

'Oh ok' and he carried on staring. Personally I think I could have told him I was going to peel off my skin and reveal that I'm an alien here to eat his face and he wouldn't have even bated an eyelid. This is one serious sign of stalkerism oooorrrr love at first sight. I'm not sure which one to go with, its Embry he's capable of anything.

I walked over to the girl and tapped her lightly on the shoulder. She looked at me confused. 'sorry to bother you and to answer your first question, no you don't know me and secondly I'm Lj and other there is my friend Embry, I wish he would close his mouth he looks like he's trying to catch flies' I tutted and shook my head lightly and pointed. I could see her admiring him and then staring at him like he did her.

'So looks like you to could really hit it off, soo what do you say? You write your name and number on this' I dug into my bag and pulled out an old receipt and my pencil eyeliner 'and I can give it to him and get you two talking ok? Yes? Great here you go!' she looked a bit confused but did as I asked her to. She gave me the paper and went back over to her friends.

I headed back over to Embry was started gaping at me like a fish. I handed over the number and could feel a smug smirk pulling at the corner of my mouth. 'Gemma' I heard him whisper to himself. I smiled broadly. Gemma, the perfect name for Embry's girlfriend. Ok I'm getting a little ahead of myself and he still has to cancel his date with Julia, but still I will make it happen for him, I am an unstoppable force of nature; like a hurricane.

I am hurricane Lj.

**I wasn't too sure on some parts but I have to admit my fav line is Laila I think we may have a problem here. =) Sunny xoxo**


	13. My Day With The Cullen's

**I am soo sorry it took me this long to update. I have been really weighed down with assignments but good news is I don't have to do anymore until after summer =D . I got to thinking and decided that it was time Lj spent some more time with the Cullen's. **

In my new frame of mind I was not going to let anyone bring me down. Today is mine and Alice's day. She already knew I was going to call so she got here like 10 minutes before I even picked up the phone. This is the great thing about a psychic, you save money on phone bills!

I opened up my living room door and was amazed to see that the room had been entirely changed into a salon. I grinned broadly at my pixie friend and promptly plopped myself down into the chair. She was about to open her mouth when I help up my hand, motioning for her to stop. 'Ali it's time for a change' I stated 'I want it dyed and I want a new hairstyle, cut me in a half fringe and lets go a deep reddish colour' I smiled to myself and looked up at her, the blank stare on her face showing she was having a vision. 'How does it look?' her eyes sparkled with excitement her face certainly said it was a great idea.

'It looks AMAZING! I'm almost ashamed to say it wasn't my idea' her tinkling laughter harmonized with my giggle. She stopped to look at me 'you know some of your characteristics really make you seem vampire like' I smiled. I quite like the idea really; I would love to be a vampire in the sense of being in a family. It's remarkable that a group of unrelated people could come together and instead of being a coven could become a family. These guys might say that they are monsters and that they shouldn't exist but everything happens for a reason and fate couldn't have chosen better people to have an eternity with the ones they love and helping others.

'Great!' I responded 'let's get to work'.

Alice spent an hour mixing up the perfect colour and applying it to my hair. we spent the whole time laughing about silly things, like who would be Edwards perfect girlfriend I decided medieval Barbie which lead Ali to tell me about hers and Edwards experience with Britney Spears. Alice had dragged him out to see her concert and went backstage to meet her, she laid eyes on Eddy and decided he was hers, he turned her down and she released oops I did it again saying how she turned down and broke Edwards heart, he's hated the song ever since.

She rinsed the dye out, dried and styled my hair. I looked in the mirror once it was done and was shocked, the person staring back at me wasn't Laila- jade she was weak and made mistakes that were worse than your average fuck up, this person was Lj, she was strong and was not going to make those mistakes she was back and would once again speak her mind and not think about it first.

I will not back down to anyone even if it meant death at least I would go out like a warrior fighting for what she believed in. A small cough brought me back from admiring the new me.

'You're so deep in thought I bet Edward would be having a great time right now'

'It was definitely entertaining' a new voice came from the doorway.

'Hey Eddy boy!' a look of distain washed over his features. 'Sorry...Edward, better?' he smiled a crooked smile at me.

'Much' I rolled my eyes at him I bet that smile worked all the time on... oooh what's her name, Lizzy? Izzy? Isabella oh yeah B...

'Bella' he stated he looked almost insulted that I didn't remember her name. 'Once you meet her you won't forget her it's not an easy task to accomplish believe me I've tried!'

'Will you quit mind raping me! Gawd how do you put up with this Alice?' I asked pointing at Edward. Her bell like laughter filled the room again and she started to sing Britney Spears oops I did it again. I understood her methods of payback they may be less traumatizing than mine but they were still just as effective. I laughed at the look of horror on Edwards face and joined in with her. We were just getting to the chores when he held his hand ups and yelled above us.

'Ok, ok enough!' I laughed at him and stopped singing. There was a loud crash. I screamed as the glass from my windows shattered around me and two wrestling vampires threw each other around the room.

Instead of waiting for Carlisle and Esme I decided to take this in to my own hands. I sucked in a deep breath and screamed at the top of my lungs. 'Emmett and Jasper!' they immediately stopped wrestling and were both stood in front of me with their heads hung in shame. 'Look at what you've done to my living room' I pointed around the room at all the destruction they had caused 'and worst of all you broke my windows!' I was fully aware of the fact I was incredibly shrill at this point. 'Don't you know how cold it gets at night over here?'

'Well actually no we don't, we are cold skinned you know' I glared at Emmett who quickly put his head back down.

'clean this mess up before I punish you both!' they looked at each other with a confused expressions then back at me, my glare hardened and I put my hands on my hips. They quickly sprung into action cleaning up the remains of my living room set while I went into the kitchen and got a soda. There was a pleasant knock on my front door. I placed my soda down and went to open it. I was shocked when I saw it was Esme and Carlisle stood there.

'How are you feeling dear?' Esme was just like Emily; so caring and an awesome cook.

'A lot better thanks' I looked to Carlisle

'Good afternoon Lj' I leaned forward and hugged them both. I moved out of the way and was leading them to the living room.

'I am quite surprised you guys chose to use the door the others didn't' I said with a chuckle. We entered the living room and I frowned at the mess that was still present and the lack of Jasper and Emmett, they are in some serious trouble. I heard a gasp behind me. I turned to look at Esme, worry was written all over her face.

'Lj what happened here?' she questioned, concern filling her voice. I just looked at her.

'Jasper and Emmett happened'. She looked very wary.

'I am so sorry I raised them better than this' I motioned for her to stop.

'Don't worry a single bit I sorted it, although I'm not quite sure where they've gone so when and if they come back I am so grounding their butts!' Carlisle let out a small chuckle in agreement.

We sat down and the conversation turned serious very quickly.

'Now Lj I don't mean to upset you but we need to talk about the issue of Charles' Carlisle started. I sighed.

'Good old red eyes can sure ruin a day'

'I know but this is a situation that needs to be discussed, we need to find out what he wants with you, is there anything you remember while he was carrying you to the hospital'. I was about to reply with a firm no when I decided against it and started to really think. I replayed the whole scene in my head from a quiet Louise to Scott in the shadows, my hysterical laughter and right hook then the branch to my head and feeling like flying and the darkness then I remembered looking at the man with red eyes.

'yeah, I do remember, he called me his love and he was taking me to the best possible doctor and no one hurting me again' my eyes sprung open wide in fear 'he said he was coming back for me'

My heart started racing. I felt like I was about to start hyperventilating when a sudden wave of clam came crashing over me. My heart returned to normal pace and my breathing slowed. I looked round to see Jasper and Emmett standing in the doorway holding a few plains of glass for my windows. He smiled sheepishly at me. I smiled weakly at him in return.

Emmett set the glass down and came to sit next to me he wrapped his cold, hard arm around my shoulder and brought me into him. Even though his skin temperature was below 0 I was still comforted by his hug. 'Thanks' I mumbled.

'Lj you don't need to worry about Charles we will protect you, I presume you know that Alice told us that you knew about the wolves?' I nodded at him 'ok we will have to alert them about Charles' I repeated my last action.

'Carlisle, how could he possibly know me and why does he call me his love?' my voice hoarse as I asked.

'To be completely truthful with you I don't know, but I promise you we will find out' I smiled at them all, a feeling of love overwhelming me.

'Thanks' I looked around the room and thought about how lucky I was to know all these wonderful and loving people. 'Where's Rose?' I noticed there was a lack of bitchiness in the room. Don't get me wrong I love the fact that she's a bitch!

'She and Bella are spending the day together to get to know each other better' Edward replied.

'Actually they're on their way here right now. Give it 2 and a half minutes and they'll be here'. We all looked at Alice with questioning looks on our faces. She shrugged 'She's bored of Bella's refusal to shop' I sniggered while Edward growled under his breath. My eyebrows furrowed.

'Edward don't you growl at me!' he stood up straighter and looked shocked.

'You heard that?'

'Do you think I would risk looking stupid by guessing you growled? Honestly, anyways you finally get to show Bella off to me so smile' he shoved his hands in his pockets and started sulking.

'Lj' Alice piped up 'I have to go home, Jasper you need to come as well...we have to look after the...cat...' She said. I have the feeling she was trying to hide something from me that or she was really horny and if so I did not want to think about that. My obvious discomfort brought a smile to Edwards face. _Do you really want to go down this road Eddy? _The smile dropped off his face faster than it getting on there.

'Emmett did you do this?' an all familiar voice came from behind us. Emmett hung his head again while I got up and ran to Rosalie, I was a bit ambitious to think that I could run into a hug with her and not get hurt. I think I may have bruised a rib.

'Hey' she said clearly uncomfortable with the hug. I snickered again.

'Hey Rose, whose this behind you?' a short, pretty brunette came out from behind her with blush covered cheeks. 'Bella?' I asked she nodded and stuck out her hand for a handshake. I looked at her hand and her face a couple of times. She quickly withdrew her hand and the blush rose from her cheeks to the rest of her face. She looked past me at Edward uncertainly. I smiled at her I was going to have to work on her indefinitely. I wrapped my arms around her and welcomed her into my home.

We all sat down again and talked a bit more about Charles. I was glad Jasper wasn't here because I was slowly but surely becoming more distressed with the situation. I did my best to not show my emotions but that stupid mind reader just had to tell them all what I was thinking. I shot daggers at him and I was literally screaming Britney Spears lyrics at him in my mind which made him cringe away.

Carlisle rose and so did the rest of the Cullen's. 'you don't have to leave I just need a minute or 2 to let it settle in' I told them. Esme smiled her motherly smile at me and said 'don't worry we can smell your other friends coming dear we need to go, the treaty may not be in tact anymore but the wolves still keep a tight leash' (no pun intended). I smiled warmly at them all and as fast as they got here they were gone.

I sat down in dad's chair and admired Emmett's handy work. I noticed a strange mark in the corner of the woodwork. I went over to it and peered at it curiously. It was words it read Emmett Rules! I giggled at his childishness and waited for my puppy to arrive.

It took a while but eventually my door was being roughly banged on. I ran to open it in fear of it being knocked down. 'Paul would you chill your' I was cut off by him pushing past me with his fists clenched, sniffing the air furiously.

'Where are they' he growled at me. I placed my hands on my hips.

'Excuse me but who exactly do you think is here?' His nostrils flared. He looked me right in the eyes but I held my ground I wasn't going to spill all to him because he demanded me to!

'Lj will you please sit down I have something to tell you' he said calmly. I did as he asked he sat down right next to me and took my hand in his. I felt confused, I think. 'Laila I have a secret that I've kept from you for a while. I, I'm a wolf, well a shape shifter to be exact...'

'Ok' I said. I don't know how he wanted or expected me to react but I guess I didn't give him one he wanted. He shook his head in disbelief.

'Did you hear me correctly? I'M A WOLF'. He raised his voice unnecessarily. I raised my eyebrow at him.

'Yes I heard you correctly there was no need to shout' I told him.

'But how do you know?' he asked obviously shocked.

'You and Embry phased right in front of me, I also know I'm your imprint, did you honestly think that I would be the last to know you're a wolf? I find out everything before I'm supposed to' he inhaled sharply.

'Ok well it's my job to keep you safe, so you need to be honest with me Lj who was here before I got here?' I guess this was a reasonable question.

'The Cullen's and Bella' he looked really mad now.

'How long were they here for?' I don't think he should keep questioning me he's just going to get madder and madder.

'All day' I replied simply. He started shaking away I rolled my eyes at this all too common movement. 'Look chill out they are my friends I met them ages ago' if he explodes into a wolf do you think he would let me name him?

'How could you call them friends you don't even know what they are? I forbid you to see them!' he said through clenched teeth.

'Wait who do you think you are you can't just forbid me from seeing my friends and perrlease I know exactly what they are you moron!' I yelled at him.

'You are my imprint and I _will _protect you and you will do as I ask and wait did you say you knew what they were?'

'Yes I know they're vampires and I also know they don't drink human blood in fact they saved me'

'How and from what?'

'Paul I think we need to have a pack meeting so I can explain my current issue and my past'. He nodded at me and ran outside. There was an ear splitting howl.

**Again sorry it took soo long but the next chapter I will explain all about Charles =).**

**Sunny xoxo**


	14. My Scar

**Thankyou for the reviews guys! I got this one out quicker than I was going to, to say thanks. **

I put my head out the window and shouted to Paul 'did you really have to do that right outside my window?' he looked up at me in wolf form and let his tongue lull out to the side**.** I rolled my eyes at him and ran up stairs. I went into my bathroom and had a quick shower. I didn't want to smell like vampires when the others got here.

I went into my dad's room and got into a pair of his boxer shorts and one of his shirts. I also pulled my hair up into a high messy bun and headed back downstairs. I found them all sat downstairs back in human form sitting in my living room waiting for me. As soon as I entered the room all their gazes and attention were on me. I swallowed and prepared myself to tell them about the reason for my reoccurring nightmares.

'So you guys ok? Want anything to eat or drink?' I started babbling.

'Lj we need you to tell us what you know!' Sam demanded, Paul growled at him.

'Right sorry, I'm just nervous no one other than the Cullen's, know about this. I have to ask you all a favour can we go outside? It's important'. They all nodded at me. Paul came to hug me but I side stepped him and carried on outside. I purposely stood away from the group. 'Right now take in a deep breath and tell me what you can smell'. They all did as I asked.

'I can smell lilac and freesia' Collin said. I blushed a little bit.

'That's my body wash, smell past that' I said. Once again they started sniffing when the wind blew. I was stood upwind. _Great this should help them pick up the scent_ I thought to myself. They all seemed to be on high alert as soon as they smelt the breeze and I knew they had caught it.

'Lj get inside, now!' Jake growled at me.

'There's no need t...' I began.

'Get your hot little ass inside! It's dangerous out here' Paul cut in. They were all sniffing around furiously to find the source.

'Guys' I yelled to them 'that smell is me' I said waiting for them to attack me out of confusion. Instead they stopped dead in their tracks.

'What..?' Paul said in little less than a whisper.

'Let's go back inside and I'll explain' most of them looked as if I was not to be trusted anymore. My heart felt like it was going to break when I saw the look on Paul's face. He looked so torn on whether to come inside and trust me or wait outside with the others. I wasn't going to allow myself to break down in front of him. I sucked it up and began my little story.

'I was 15 at the time I had been out of hospital for only 3 days, the reason I was there doesn't matter, I was depressed to say the least so I spent those days alone away from any and everyone. I was walking through an alley in England after handing in my notice at work. It got dark earlier that day I remember thinking it was so peaceful to have darkness around me as well as inside me. I passed a few of the normal guys that hung around in the alley and said my hellos to them when there was one new guy. I often spoke to the homeless guys so I approached him. He looked up and I was captivated by his un-human beauty, then I noticed his iris were red. That was when I knew he wasn't human. '_ah miss welling so nice to finally meet you, I have been waiting a long time for you'_ I was scared but I didn't run from him something kept making me walk to him instead of in the opposite direction. He held out his hand to me and I took it he pulled me in to him and he smelt my neck. _'mmm you smell delectable he will be quite upset he didn't get the chance to turn you, but I cannot resist' _with that he bit the back of my neck. He was suddenly ambushed by a group of people who I later found out were the Cullen's. All the while they were tearing him apart I was laying on the floor in complete agony while the burning felt like it was ridding me of my flesh. One of the Cullen's, Carlisle I think, placed his cold hands on my face. The cold felt so good against the heat. He apologised to me and then placed his lips on top of the bite and sucked. It felt so good the burning was being sucked out of me, even when he was done it still felt like I was being burnt but it was only a tingling sensation, I thought nothing of it and spent some time with the Cullen's' I finished by turning around and showing my scar to them.

I spun back around and let a single tear roll down my cheek as soon as I saw that Paul looked disgusted along with the others. It felt like my heart was cracking and crumbling. I knew this would happen if I told them. I didn't want them to see me cry so I did what I did best 'Just go! Get out of here' I screamed at them. I spun on my heels and ran inside up to my room. I knew it they hate me now they hate how much trouble I cause. I wouldn't be surprised if they treated me like I had been turned instead of saved. Well I was going to save them the trouble. I got my purse and car keys and got into my car. I don't know where I was driving to, I was most likely lost again but I didn't care I didn't want to stay in a place that was supposed to be my salvation that became my living hell.

I stopped in Forks next to a quaint diner. I walked in and sat in a booth next to the window and awaited assistance. I looked across to my left and saw a discarded newspaper left on the edge of my table. I must be that oblivious to everything around me because I do not remember it being there when I sat down. I shrugged my shoulders and picked it up. My eyes scanned across the front page. A feeling of pity came over me when I read the headline.

_2 teenagers lovers in suicide bid._

_The bodies of Louise Milligan and boyfriend Scott Hart were found yesterday when some hikers came across their bodies. They lay side by side and had gashes across their throats. The bodies were found to be each holding one knife in their hands and are thought to have inflicted these wounds on each other for an unknown reason. When questioned both sets of parents refused to talk saying only' no comment'. _

Although I felt sick at the way they died I felt strangely at peace. One of my worst nightmares had been ended and I could finally start to see the light of dawn again. I ordered my food and ate in silence. I looked over to the waitress who was being harassed by a group of guys and without thought I went storming over to the table. 'What the hell do you think you're doing to her!' I asked with an eerie calmness in my voice.

'Well looks like we got some new meat fellas' their leader said to a bunch of rowdy looking men. I raised an eyebrow at them.

'ok so this is how it's going down I'm going to pretend that you didn't say that and I won't kick your sorry asses back to the sleaze capital in which you came' this obviously was the wrong thing to say because a sick look of pleasure came onto the leaders face.

'Looks like we have a feisty one' he grabbed my wrist and pulled me down to his level 'I like feisty' he grinned at me 'this one's mine' he said claiming me. I raised my hand to slap him when he stood up and pulled me in to his embrace. He stank like stale beer and cigarette smoke.

'Get your hands off my girl' my heart started to beat double time, from the sound of the familiar voice. The guy let go of my wrist and looked at my Paul... wait

'Edward? What are you doing here?' My heart was definitely crushed now, Paul really was disgusted with me and he really didn't want me anymore. The guy didn't look like he was going to let go any time soon but Edward's handsome face had become distorted and was now playing a look that could make even the bravest man shit his pants and go cry to his mommy. The guy let go almost immediately and muttered to his friends as they got up and left the diner.

'Thanks Edward, seems like you always come to my rescue huh' I said gently to him. He put a protective arm around my shoulder.

'No problem love' he replied with a warm smile. I snuggled into his rock hard chest hoping to find some comfort in a friend. He heard my thoughts and wrapped his other arm around me as well and pulled me into a tight hug. 'So what happened to make you end up here alone?' he asked I showed him my memory of what happened. He didn't say anything he just picked me up and ran with me to his house.

Edward set me down in the living room and went to discuss something with his family. Probably about what happened earlier. He re-entered the living room with Alice and Jazz in tow. 'Edward why does Alice look so excited and why does Jasper look likes he's about to bust a coronary?' I asked with a raised eyebrow to him.

'Well I..._we_' he shot a pointed look at Alice 'have a surprise for you' I tried to peer round him when a small voice shouted 'momma!' I shoved past all 3 vampires and scooped my little boy up into my arms. I squeezed him in a tight hug.

'Guys! How? Why? When? Why?' I stammered out. They laughed at my joy. Well after we saved you from Victor we went to the hospital and asked to foster him until you were ready and here we are today, we understand that you need him now more than ever' the tears brimmed and spilt over my eyes I rushed to hold the others in an embrace.

'Thank you so much!' I cried. For once I was glad I waited for this surprise.

**Sorry its short hope you guys like it.  
Sunny xoxo**


	15. Back Home

**Sorry I made you wait so long I was working on a lil somin somin. =)**

I scooped my little boy up into my arms and cradled him until he fell asleep. 'Oh sorry Edward I forgot I wasn't at home. Could I maybe borrow a room please?' I gave him the puppy dog eyes and prayed he said yes. He chuckled at me and nodded.

'Come on you can borrow the guest bedroom on the first floor' I smiled a grin in appreciation. And tried to get up but couldn't as I wasn't used to the additional weight. I gave a small cough and before I knew it I was being whisked up the stairs into the spare room by Edward once again. I placed max into the large canopied bed and tucked him in. I turned back to Edward and hugged him.

'Thank you so much Edward, this is just so amazing!' he smiled at me.

'No problem love, all in a day's work' he said as he cracked his knuckles. I gave him a kiss on the cheek and let him return to playing the piano or going over to Bella's house or whatever. I heard a voice call up the stairs 'Bella's' I laughed in no less than a whisper and laid myself very carefully next to my baby. I smiled and my eyes filled with tears of joy when I looked at his small sleeping face. I was gentle stroking his hair when I fell asleep.

I woke up feeling truly happy and felt across the space next to me to find it made, cold and empty. I got up and scrambled down stairs, I was panting irrationally by the time I made it to the kitchen. I couldn't have dreamed him up, it was too real. I couldn't of dream his glistening green eyes or his soft chocolate brown hair. No! It was not a dream!

'Calm down he's in the kitchen eating pancakes' even though I knew he was safe I couldn't relax I was too worked up. A huge calming wave came over me. I sighed in relief and whispered my thanks to Jazz.

'No problem little darlin' he replied.

'Sooo Edward whatca gonna do today?' I asked keeping my mind blank. He raised an eyebrow curiously at me.

'I was going to see Bella...?' I grinned at him.

'WRONG!' I shouted 'you're going to hang out with me today' I told him firmly. His face dropped when he realised I wasn't joking.

'What about max?' I looked at him and raised an eyebrow like he couldn't see this coming. I cleared my throat.

'Max needs some new toys Lj will let me take me out I've already seen it' I said in my best Alice voice

'It's true!' Alice chimed in 'not in that exact order but I have seen it' she flew past us a little slower than usual but she still looked a blur to me. She stopped and winked at me.

I felt a tugging on my Pjs bottoms so I looked down to my cherub. 'What's wrong sweetie?' he pulled me down to his level and wrapped his arms around my neck.

'Love you momma, please tell Aunt Alice not to make me stay out allll day pleeeeease' he gave me my puppy dog eyes and pouted. I was very shocked at how clear his speech was.

'That's what happens when you don't speak baby talk to him while growing up' I felt a small amount of remorse at that statement. Max tugged on my bottoms once more.

'You are sooo my child, yeah I'll let her know hunny, let's go wash and get dressed' he pulled a pouty face again. 'that won't work again young man now move your booty up those stairs' he gave me another look and I wondered where he got that one from. He muttered something under his breath and just like that he was gone. I put my hands on my hips and shouted even though he would hear me. 'EMMET MCARTHY CULLEN! Quit spoiling him!' this of course inspired a full hearted laugh from each of the Cullen's. I took myself upstairs admiring the carving in the wooden stair rail. I found my way into the bedroom and found a lump in the middle of the bed.

'Oh I wonder where Max could be. Hmm could he be in the closet?' there was a small giggle from underneath the duvet 'no he's not in there maybe he's under the bed! Nope oh I give up! I think I'm going to sit on my big bed right on top of the big squishy lump!' I crept over to it and laid the top half of my body on the 'squishy bump'.

'Oooowww nooooo mommy please your fat, your squishing mee!' he yelled. I pulled the duvet back and started to tickle him.

'number 1 I am not fat, number 2 do as I ask next time and number 3 I love you' I said and licked his face. I got up and ran into the bathroom Max ran in after me. I jumped out from behind the shower curtain and was about to shout boo when I was soaked from head to toe with cold water and there was Carlisle with a bucket and a hysterical Max behind him.

'C...C...C...Carlisle t...t...that's c...c...cold' I wrapped my arms around my chest for some kind of warmth. He laughed and threw a towel at me.

'You licked him that's just naasty' he said putting on a girly teenage voice. He chuckled and left me to get dressed.

I exited the bathroom to find a note stuck to the door. _Took Max shopping, see you soon love Alice, Esme and Rose xx_. I pulled it off and threw it in the trash. I made my way back downstairs and sat in the living room with Edward. I crossed my legs up on my chair and just stared at him. He noticed quite quickly. 'Why are you starring at me?' he asked.

'The TV is off' I stated.

'Yes, well done you've noticed'

'You should turn it on you know'

'I should but I'm not going to'

'But it will be so much faster if you do it! Vampires are faster'

'Yeah but judging from what Max said you could stand to lose some weight'

'That is so unfair! I do not!'

'Yes you do'

'Don't

'Do'

'Don't!'

'Do'

'Fine we'll sit here in silence without the TV!'

'Fine'

'Fine!' we sat like this for about 5 minutes when Edward went to stand up. 'Wait no! What are you doing?'

'I'm turning it on'

'Shh this is the best bit!' I stared inventively at the TV, I noticed that Edward was looking at me 'NO Don't look at me look, look, look AHAHAHAHAHA! That was awesome!' I said clapping my hands; his face went from confused to realisation.

'Oh I know that was great'

'I think you need to get your perfect eyes tested Edward the TVs off' I said unenthusiastic. Edwards face looked confused again. My laugh soon became hysterical as Edward flew over and started to tickle me. 'E...Edward...s...stop!' I managed to get out between laughs. He finally gave up and we both sat on the love seat watching a film.

I hadn't realised that the girls and Max were home until there was a cough in the doorway. I suddenly shifted away from leaning on Edward and pulled Max onto my lap. He soon became excited just talking about his time out with Grandma Esme, Aunt Alice and Aunt Rose. He showed me his new Xbox and his games while I sent the woman a pointed look. They all shrugged at me and I continued to listen to my boy. I smiled at him once he was done telling me about his ice cream before dinner and his new games. 'that's great sweetie I hope you said thank you to everyone' he nodded excitedly at me 'Max will you go and play with uncle Emmet I need to talk to grandma and grandpa for just a little while'

'Ok momma, Uncle Emmet can we wrestle!' he yelled. A brief moment of worry was settled by Edward.

'Don't worry they don't really wrestle he'll be fine' I nodded at him.

'Esme, Carlisle thank you so much for all your kindness and hospitality but I think I need to take Max back home with me, if that's ok? I promise we'll come over every chance we get'

'Laila of course its ok he is your son' said Esme. I looked to Carlisle.

'Carlisle I know you guys adopted him but I have to ask what is Max's full name?' I wasn't sure if I wanted to know, I think of each and every one of the Cullen's as my family but I want my baby to have my name it sort of makes things final you know.

'Maximilian Ronald Welling, I thought it would be more respectful to you' I grinned broadly at them and flung myself into their anticipating arms.

'Thank you so much you don't know how happy you've made me these past two days' Jasper walked into the room.

'I think I know how happy you are' he winked at me and then looked at Edward with a concerned look on his face. Edward nodded and they were both gone in the blink of an eye. My cheeks flushed pink as I gathered the nerve to ask them of one more huge favour.

'I couldn't bother you for one more thing could I?' I asked shyly.

'Of course you can' replied Esme. I smiled at my second mother figure

'Well I don't actually have a room set up for Max at my Dads house and I could really use a hand changing my spare room around and moving his things to mine' I added a cheesy grin on the end of my request and Alice skipped through.

'Have you seen jazz anywhere, oh and Lj we already moved max's things to your house we gave him ice-cream to keep quiet' she laughed her bell like laughter while I rolled my eyes at her.

'Jasper and Edward had a mind convo then ran off somewhere try looking in my bathroom' I winked at her and wet to get Max.

We reached my home in La Push and moved quickly so the pack didn't pick up on us. Max and I hugged the Cullen's one more time and they left. I picked up max and spun him around until we lay on the floor waiting for the room to stop spinning. I turned on the radio just as blame it on the boogie came on. We went into the kitchen and started mixing up ingredients for a huge chocolate cake. Max started to eat the cake mix. 'Hey you! We won't have any left if you carry on eating it all' he giggled and motioned for me to come closer to him so I put my face right in front of his and blew air on to his face. He wiped his mixture covered fingers down the side of my face. I wiped it off and laughed with him. While the cake was cooking walking on sunshine started to play so I scooped Max up and started to dance wildly around the room with him. When the song ended I put max down and turned the music down as well. I went to get Max a drink of orange juice when someone knocked on my door. I went ad opened it to see Paul looking a mess. He sighed in relief when I opened the door.

'Paul are you ok?' I asked. He didn't answer just held me in a tight embrace.

'Where have you been?' he yelled at me.

'Don't yell at me! After you looked at me the way you did I had to get away from you!'

'How could you keep something like that from me!' he returned.

'It was my secret to keep and to tell! How do you tell your wolf boyfriend that you were once bitten by a vampire and then save by a family of vegetarians!' he looked more than pissed at me.

'You should have told me in the first place! Who knows what else you've been hiding!' he yelled so loudly it hurt my ears. As if on cue;

'Momma?' came a small voice behind me I didn't hear it as easily as I know Paul would have.

'Yes sweetie?' he came into full view and I introduced them. 'Paul this is my son Max, Max this is momma's friend Paul' max hid behind me leg and Paul had a look of upmost shock and horror on his face. He didn't even say goodbye he just turned and ran faster than I knew he could into the forest.

'Come on baby lets go get you some orange' I guided him back from the door and shut it on the wolf who called me his imprint.

**Sooo I hope you like it.**

**Sunny xoxo**


	16. Charles

'Momma, who was that man? And why are you sad now?' Max asked. I smiled weakly at him.

'Sweetie what have Granma and Grandpa told you about themselves?' if he knows then I can change the subject.

'Erm that Uncle Emmet's Dracula and everyone else is his loyal servant' he laughed at the memory. I could just imagine it.

'And did anyone agree with him?'

'Nope Uncle Edward made him get me ice cream and Aunt Rose hit him on the head with her spanner' I laughed with him at the thought of Rose and Emmet. 'They told me that I was really strong when I beat uncle Em in a wrestling match and that no one could ever beat a vampire!' his hands flew to his mouth and tears started to well in his eyes. I pulled him into a tight hug.

'Its okay baby' I cooed, he pulled out of my arms and his tears spilled over.

'No it's not I wasn't supposed to tell anyone the Voluty will hurt you now' he wailed 'I don't want to get hurt!' I put my hands on his face and gently held it still to look at me.

'Hunny its ok, I already knew they were Vampires, and the volturi won't hurt me or you because of one special reason' I couldn't believe what I was going to say next. 'I know a pack of shape shifters who will keep us nice and safe ok?' he sniffled and wiped his eyes.

'Ok' he whispered.

'Good now what shall we do until dinner time?' I tried to distract him again. He put his finger on his chin and started to tap it. It made me wonder which Uncle he got it from.

'Can we go to the park?'

'I don't think there is a park, how about I drive us to first beach for a little while?' his eyes glistened at the mention of a beach.

'I've never been to a beach before!' he exclaimed 'Grandma and Grandpa aren't allowed to go out in the sun. It makes them look all sparkly' I smiled warmly at my son.

'It's ok, it's not an amazing beach but it's still a beach. Sometimes the tribe councils have meetings there and talk about the legends of the tribe'.

'Can we go to one? Can we? Can we please!' I bit my lip and then chose my answer.

'We can't sweetie pie you have to be invited by one of the pack' he nodded his head in understanding. 'One more thing my sweetness'

'What's that momma?' he asked

'Can you tell me how you knew who I was when you first saw me?'

'everyday Aunt Alice would tell me what you were doing and the things you liked, Uncle Jazz would show me different pictures of you and would tell me how much you loved me, Grandpa and Grandma would tell me that you never wanted to be apart from me, Aunt rose told me all the things that we would do when I met you again and Uncle Edward would tell me all about you, he said he read your mind a lot for ages just so he could tell me and Uncle Emmett showed me lots of things I could do to get out of trouble' he grinned at me

Max went to put on his sunhat whilst I found the sun block and then applied it to his face, legs and arms, didn't want any possibility of a burn. We got into my car and I drove us down to the beach. Once we got there it was about 2 in the afternoon and it had gotten incredibly sunny, we found a spot near the water and laid the towels down. Max sat next to me playing in the sand and making sandcastles. The sun was warming my face so I closed my eyes. It must have been only 10 minutes before the sun hid itself behind the clouds again, I opened my eyes to call Max and tell him we were leaving when I found Jake Standing above me with a Huge grin on his face. I sat up and began to talk with him. 'Hey Jake, what's up?'

'Well I just got my girl and I imprinted on her, I didn't think I would but I did and now I have her all to myself' he grinned triumphantly. I smiled sweetly at him.

'That's great sweetie, what's her name?'

'Bella Swan' I could feel the smile fall from my face, poor Edward! He must b going through hell right now. I put my hands on my hips then started to scold him with one finger.

'Jacob Black! You stole someone's girlfriend how could you do something like that?'

'Calm down since when did you turn into such a mom anyways and I saved her from that filthy bloodsucker!' I was furious at him.

'You did not call my sons Uncle a filthy bloodsucker!' his face was of pure shock whether it was from the fact I have a child or that I was defending Edward, I didn't know.

'How could you defend them, you have one hunting you right now! You're an imprint of a wolf or have you forgotten that?' he sneered,

'how dare you the Cullen's have done more for me than Paul has, Paul ran away when he met Max he didn't say anything just ran! Edward adopted Max for me until I was ready; I never thought I would see him again! Paul looked at me like I was a disgusting piece of trash, Edward saved me from being...raped' I whispered the last part 'so don't you even think I've forgotten that I'm an imprint when clearly it's Paul whose forgotten' a single tear fell down my face.

'Lj I'm sorry I didn't know' I sighed.

'Why is it I always argue with the wolves?' He draped one arm around me 'and why have all of you stayed away for so long?' I questioned.

'well we were all ordered away until Paul had a chance to talk to you and well he told me you'd been away so I figured since I can sit and talk to you he must have spoken to you' I leaned into his body 'so where is the little rug rat' I giggled lightly at him.

'Max can you come over here please' max looked over at me from the water and came running. He glared at Jacob and folded his arms across his chest 'Jacob this is max, max this is Jacob, but momma calls him Jake. Sweetie what's wrong why are you being so rude?' he looked at me and stopped glaring.

'Last time we saw a guy like him you got sad' he grabbed hold of my arm and tried to pull me away from Jake.

'Maximilian behave and stop being so rude, this is Jake not Paul!' he shook his head and poked his tongue out at Jake. 'I am so sorry Jake' I hugged him quickly and got up picking up the towels 'I'm taking this one home and punishing him' Jake looked at me like I was crazy 'I am not having any son of mine acting this way to someone who has done nothing wrong'

'He's just looking out for his momma, so don't be too hard on him' he gave me a cheeky smile and patted Max's head before running off calling a goodbye to us. I looked down at Max who had picked up his bucket and spade and was looking down at his feet.

'Come on young man, I might not punish you as much but I'm still punishing you. No dessert tonight' he looked at me with a please-forgive-me -and-not-punish-me face he had obviously learnt from Em. 'That face won't work on me so just get in the car'

We got home had dinner and I put Max to bed. Yeah I totally caved and let him have cake. He was too cute when he was saying sorry. I was so going to kick someone's butt when I saw them next.

I went back to the kitchen to tidy up when there was another knock on the door. I thought it would be Paul coming back to apologise. I wasn't going to just forgive him that easily though no way not after he humiliated me twice in one week. I was going to give him a piece of my mind! I opened the door and started saying 'Paul no more I've had enough of your games this week, so what I have Max you need to just accept it or leave and don't bother coming back' I opened the door fully and their stood Charles.

'Hello my love, it's time for you to come with me' my eyes opened in shock. I wanted to scream but I couldn't. I shook my head no at him and tried to close the door on him so some stupid reason I thought it would work. His eyes squinted into narrow slits 'I wasn't asking a question' h hissed at me 'you don't have a choice in this! you need to come now or I will kill your son' I had to be brave and pray that if I went with him he wouldn't go after Max, I hoped that he would know to call the Cullen's and they could look after him again and I hoped that Paul would know that I totally forgave him and that I loved him. I prayed to the lord as I nodded my head and followed Charles out of the door that everyone would be ok even after I was gone.

**I enjoyed writing this chapter and sorry all Edward Bella fans don't kill me just yet though pwease.**

**Sunny xoxo**


	17. So this is how a mouse feels

**I just wanted to say a big thanks to everyone that's reviewed, favourited and story alerted you guys make me smile like clown on crack =D . **

I dragged my feet trying to bide me some time just in case someone was on their way over. My head can dream but reality will always slap me in the face with a wet fish. Fat chance someone would come at just the right moment. 'Charles?' I asked he turned at looked at me with an irritated look.

'What?' he snapped.

'I was wondering if I could write a note for my son just so he knows I love him and that I'm ok' he sighed.

'Fine just hurry up about it and I will read it once your done' he said with a strict voice.

I ran in and picked up the closest piece of paper and a pen and began to write;

_My dearest Maxy,_

_Momma had to go away for a while. I will see you again I promise so don't give up any hope. You need to go to Uncle Edward's house and ask Grandpa to give this note to a man named Sam he will know who it's from. Use my cell and find Edwards number. I love you my little man, be good and see you soon._

_Lots of love Mom Xxx _

I handed the note to Charles. He raised a questioning eyebrow at. 'Who's Sam?' he asked in a hard voice.

'He is Max's real dad he deserves to know the truth and Max deserves a Father' I answered with a deadpanned tone and hoped he bought the lie. He nodded his head and headed back outside.

'Put it where he will find it and come' it was my turn to nod. As soon as I was sure he couldn't see what I was doing I rubbed the paper under my shirt on my bare skin and hoped my scent would be easy to track by morning.

I went outside into the forest and found Charles leaning against a tree sniffing the air, freak. I looked towards the direction of my house once more. Charles had moved at vampire speed and had an arm around my shoulders. I tried to shrug it off but I couldn't budge it. I was getting angrier by the second who the hell was he to come and take me from my house and to god knows where? 'Say goodbye to your life here'

'Bye Max' I whispered.

'I wouldn't say farewell to him, more see you soon' he said darkly

'What are you talking about?' does this guy have memory problems?

'_We'll _come back for him in about 14 years and then _we_ can turn him, no immortal children punishments on _our _shoulders then' I looked at him the sick bastard was smiling like he was doing something good!

'You monster! What the hell do you mean we and our? He is my son I will not be changing him and YOU will not be changing ME! stay the hell away from us' my heart was pumping faster than it had ever done in my life and my body felt like it was on fire, I could feel the burning coursing through my veins. I screamed out loud for the pain was immense.

I opened my eyes and saw Charles running towards me at what seemed an impossibly slow human pace. He collided with my hands and I pushed him away from me. I heard a loud crack and thought it was my bones but when I looked I had pushed Charles away from me and into a large oak tree. What the hell! I looked at my hands in amazement I kept turning them over and over looking for some kind of damage. I heard the twig snapping at the last minute and found myself falling to the floor as once again I was struck over the head with a branch. I was definitely going to have to remember to not fight anyone in the forest.

When I woke up I found myself in a well decorated room. I looked around and saw the priceless artwork. I was astonished at the beauty of this room. I climbed out of the Egyptian silk duvet and off the canopy bed to have a wander about. I was wary as I crept out of the room and down the hall. I looked at all the portraits of Charles and had to admit that when he was human he was really good looking.

I came upon a large wooden door at the end of the hall and hoped it was a way out or a way to answers. I took hold of the old metal handle and tried to open the door. The metal turned easily enough but the door was heavy and wouldn't move I gave it one more budge with all my force and fell into a dark room. I pushed myself up with my arms. 'Well this sucks' I muttered to myself. I looked up at the sudden burst of light that was sent through the room and suddenly wished it hadn't.

The walls were filled with portraits of me. I took a closer look at one of them; it sure looked like me but the date underneath told me otherwise, 1939. I started to notice differences between me and this person. We had didn't have the same eyes, hers blue and mine a yellowish hazel or nose she had a straight nose whereas I had a slight upturn at the end, we had different shape faces, she had more of a heart shaped face and mine was oval. On further inspection I realised that one wall was filled with me and the others the mystery woman. I back my way out of the room and ran as fast as I could in the opposite direction of the photo gallery.

I burst through the doors of the main courts and ran out through the garden not taking time to appreciate its beauty. I hit the main gates and squeezed through the bars, looks like being thin pays off. I ran through what can only be described as jungle and onto the beach. My plan was to take a dive into the water and swim like I've never swum before but looking out to the horizon there was nothing but water, no matter where I looked there was only water and death. I ran a hand through my hair panic settling in. I was going to be the one thing that my soul mate hated most...a vampire.

My knees felt weak and I fell down to the sand allowing my tears to moisten the sand. So this is what it feels like to be a trapped mouse, it's so lonely and frustrating at least the mouse knows to expect death what can I expect?

I spent the day staring out praying for an escape to suddenly appear when it got to sun down I realised that it wasn't going to happen today. Charles came and sat next to me he was wearing some cut offs and a white shirts with the buttons open, I watched in wonder as the remaining sun rays made his chest sparkle while the slight breeze ruffled his blonde hair apart from the red eyes I would say he was gorgeous.

'Why me?' Was all I could manage before my voice would crack. He sighed and spoke softly.

'Your life wasn't exactly the easiest, I saved you from all the pain and upset that came from it you will have a much better life now' I almost believed him until the tears in my eyes reminded me.

'But what about all of the good times I had?' I felt the tears fall down my face and there was nothing I could do to stop them.

'As soon as you let go of your old life we can start our new one as husband and wife' I was shocked to say the least. I swallowed the lump in my throat and asked the obvious question

'What if I say no?' he laughed in my face not an evil maniacal laugh but a genuine that-was-funny laugh.

'I know you won't' he scooped me up in his arms and carried me bridal style back to the weird portrait room where he set me down on my feet. He pointed to the woman 'she was my fiancée in 1939; you are just like her, a few differences but still like her. not the same eyes but that doesn't matter after the change you'll have red eyes anyways' I gulped I was going to hurt innocent people, I looked to Charles he had a smile on his face 'you have the same personality as her and the same lips' he looked down at me with lust felt eyes. He leant forward and whispered 'kiss me Laila Jade' before I could protest I was locked in a passionate kiss that I couldn't stop. He pulled away and my mouth was missing the icy contact of his lips. I didn't want to think of what I had just done so I tried to change the subject.

'What happened to her?' nodding in the direction of his fiancé.

'My sweet Lucinda. I was a newborn changed just a few days before my wedding and was left by whom ever created me. I went to my home and found my love sitting crying from my disappearance, I tapped on her window and told her of my new abilities. She was amazed at what I could do! She begged me to change her so she could become like me and we could be together for an eternity, but alas I was uncontrolled and could not stop myself, the taste of her blood the feel of it satisfying the burning in the back of my throat. I drank her dry and had to bury her body myself, I told myself it would be okay she would come back in another life and I knew I would find her' he placed his face in my hair and whispered 'my sweet Lucinda we are together again' he kissed my forehead and left me alone with my thoughts. I sat down on the cushioned bench and eventually found myself falling asleep.

**Oooooooooooooo day one hope it was okay =)**

**Sunny xoxo**


	18. One wedding and a half rescue

**I wrote this chapter at least 3 times and I kept coming up with the same self review; it was a total let down, so if this chapter sucks hard core then I am real sorry.**

In my dream I was walking down the beach with Paul the waves lapping over our feet while Max ran ahead of us giggling about his disappearing footprints. I felt so calm and at peace. I looked down and saw that there was only one set of foot prints in the sand and they were Pauls. I looked to Paul and saw that he was not smiling his face held no emotion at all, his eyes were dead and lifeless, and his hair was dull. I tried my hardest to get his attention to ask him why he looked the way he did. As much as I cried his name he didn't respond he didn't even blink. I looked back ahead to Max he was still running along the beach but when he looked back his face was contorted with fear. I looked behind me and saw no one. The sun light peaked out from behind a cloud and my skin started to sparkle. I stopped running and stood to admire the beauty of my skin. It was then that I realised what had happened.

I sat up in the bed, panting and sweating. The only thing I could think of was Paul. I cried my tears for him yet again. I have been stuck here for a month and no one has found me or been able to rescue me. I hope they do soon because I don't know how much longer I can put off this 'wedding' to Charles. My life sucks big time I give up with the happy facade I put on every day of my fucking life and I have given up on myself.

I traipsed over to the bathroom and pulled the sheet from the mirror. I looked at my reflection and was shocked to see how awful I looked. Usually I am a face proud person; I care about how I look and try my best every day, but to really look at myself right now I don't know how I ever could have been. I looked worse than Paul did in my dream. The natural shine had disappeared from my hair and it was now flat, limp and filled with split ends, my eyes were sunken and my skin looked pale and greasy and I was a complete and utter mess. I would probably been a size zero if Charles hadn't force fed me. _Charles_ he was the reason I am here in this state going out of my fucking mind. I swear if I ever got a chance to I would rip him limb from limb and make him watch while I burn the pieces.

I pulled my hand up to my face to move a stray piece of hair when the ring sparkled. I wanted to cry and rip it off but I can't even come close. I figured it out Charles has mind control and that's why I kissed him and that's how he got me to put the ring on and it's why I can't get it off. I shriek as I realise what my life had come to. My fate is sealed; I will become a vampire and get married to my kidnapper.

'Laila Jade will you stop making such a noise, it rather unpleasing' I turn to glare at my capture.

'I will calm myself when I am reunited with my family and boyfriend!' I scream at him. His eyes narrowed.

'You do not have a boyfriend you have a fiancé and that is me, so clam yourself'

'You will never be my Paul!' before I could continue with my rant I was awarded a firm smack around the face. My cheek stung like crazy and the sheer force of the slap made me recoil and land upon the floor.

'Look what you made me do! Now you'll have a bruised face on our wedding day' he roared at me. I was feeling quite brave today.

'I will never marry you! Look at you; you're a disgrace you had to kidnap me to get a wife, how pathetic' I laughed to myself, I knew that I was provoking him but I would much rather be dead then be here with him.

'silly girl, we _are _getting married later today in fact I was on my way to tell you before you became so distressed with waiting' he smiled at me, I got up as soon as quickly as I could and threw up into the toilet again. He came and held my hair out of my face. Once I was done he leant down and kissed the top of my head. I hate that he thinks he's taking care of me. I ran the shower and stood under the scorching water. When the water ran cold I got out and put on the underwear that was left for me. I've had to get used to being told what to wear. I stepped out of the room and found three maids waiting to dress me. I spread my arms and legs and allowed them to put whatever on me.

I was more than horrified when I saw they had placed me in a flowing white wedding dress. I sank to my knees crying my eyes out, this was not right. I wasn't supposed to be wearing a dress like this; it was supposed to be a simple dress, no diamonds or large skirts flowing out, no ridiculously long trains. And most of all I was supposed to be happy because I was about to walk down and meet my Paul. I ushered the maids away, they seemed hesitant at first but then I promised them a pain worse than the burning if they didn't. They soon left me on my own as I wallowed in my own self pity.

A few hours later they returned, I sighed as I let the inevitable happen, I allowed them to do my hair and makeup. When they were done I was escorted at human pace down to the main hall where we were to be married. The music began to play and a solitary tear dropped from my eye, how I wished I could escape from here but what can one little human do against a room full of vamps?

I reached the end of the aisle and Charles sidekick captain suck ass was performing the ceremony.

'if there is anyone here that knows of any reason why these two cannot be married then speak now or forever hold your peace' the room remained silent even though I wished my hardest that someone would say something. I squeezed my eyes closed and then a large bang made them spring open and a large smile found its way to my lips. There in the doorway was a tall, muscled man with dark skin, dark hair and dark eyes. He was here! My Paul came for me! I almost screamed with joy and was seconds from a happy dance when the man came forward, my heart shattered as I realised that this was not Paul at all but Miguel.

'Master I am sorry to interrupt but we have a small problem on the main beach' for the first time Charles looked pissed.

'deal with it then' he then proceeded to have a conversation so fast that it almost sounded like a jumbled radio station I picked out the words destroy, mine, prison, underestimate and death' I have planned my wedding night.

Charles regained his composure 'let's get on with this wedding shall we' he smiled to me and motioned for Lucas to continue. We were pronounced husband and wife which Charles felt the need to repeat in my ear and then kiss me. I was lead again to another room where I had my first dance as a married woman. Half way through the reception all of the guests were drinking blood I excused myself to Charles claiming to be feeling ill bringing up this morning as a further excuse. He reluctantly agreed to let me lay down for a while. I hurried down the hall and took a left instead of a right and made my way down to the basement, I found two guards Roberto and Austin slacking off and goofing with each other. I cleared my throat and they quickly stood to attention for the master's new wife.

'Austin Roberto you can relax I promise I won't say anything to Charles' I said with as much humour in my voice as I could muster.

'Mistress what is it you require?' Austin asked in a serious voice refusing to make eye contact.

'Will you please stop acting like I am Charles, I will not hurt you and you can look at me!' I huffed a little I noticed it caused them to smirk a little 'I realised that you were missing from my party, everyone was invited so get out of here and have some blood its free its upstairs and you don't have to work for it' I winked at them and they were gone. I ventured on further into the cells and was shocked to see him just laying there defeated with the others surrounding him. I raced over to the bars.

'Paul?' I slid my hand into the cell and tried to touch him someone else caught my hand. 'Seth' I breathed 'how did you get here?' he looked almost as bad as I did this morning. I lifted myself from the floor to get the keys. I unlocked the door and flung my arms around Paul. He stirred and murmured my name before pulling me into his arms. 'Oh my god Paul I am so sorry'

'Shh' was his reply I gently took his face in my hands and kissed him passionately. He seemed to liven up a bit and pulled back. He took one look at my dress and started to violently shake.

'Baby calm down! I didn't want this please don't be mad at me' I broke down 'I can't stand you being mad at me anymore' he stopped shaking and pulled me into another warm embrace.

'It's okay I'm not mad at you' he whispered to me. I was instantly calmed by his presence, I looked over to Seth.

'Hey buddy, how you doing?'I asked him quietly.

'We've been searching non-stop for you, Max was devastated when he found you were gone, by the way you realise he can't read right?' I chuckled

'Yeah I know he can't but I figured if I really thought about writing it Alice would pick it up' I smiled to him 'god I've missed you guys so much! Where's everyone else?'

'They came on to the island on the east and west side we took the north and ended up here'

'I am so happy you got here. I have news for you as well, my new husband is a mind controller, that's why Quil and Jake thought they were my parents and Embry thought he loved me because, Charles was trying to distract you so he could get to me' I could hear footsteps from above us and realised someone was probably looking for me 'guys I have to go you need to phase and let Sam know I'm here and then you need to think of a plan, I'll come back to you guys I promise I love you baby so much I am so sorry for everything' I hugged him tightly and kissed him once more then hugged Seth.

I ran up the stairs and into my room I flung myself onto the bed and waited for Charles to come. I closed my eyes and found myself falling asleep again but this time I had a genuine smile on my face because I was going to be rescued by my best friends and the love of my life.

**Yeah so I'm not proud but here it is.  
Sunny xoxo**


	19. My puppies!

**=) chapter 19 is up and it makes me smile sorry I'm just really happy today.**

A loud sniffing brought me out of my pleasant dream of being at home. Slowly my eye lids opened and I turned to see a displeased looking Charles. 'What are you doing?' I asked with a scratchy voice. His eyes shifted onto me and just like that he was right in front of me smelling my dress.

'You were down in the basement last night' he stated in an accusing tone. Crap this was not how he was supposed to find out yet, I was meant to take a shower how could I have forgotten! I mentally slapped myself for what was going to happen next.

'y-yes I was' he looked livid I took this as a prime opportunity to spout some kind of bull 'BUT but it was only because Roberto and Austin weren't at the...our reception last night, I didn't want them to miss out' I let out a small girlish giggle 'it's not like there was anyone else down there silly' I smiled at him. His whole demeanour relaxed and I could tell he bought my lie.

'Yes well you should get dressed we are going to take a tour of the house today' I nodded my head at him and took myself to the large bathroom. I closed the door and smelt my dress. It smelt like Paul, a deep woodsy scent the kind you can only smell when you're next to a small brook. I sighed to myself and thought of any possibility of sneaking back downstairs to see Paul and Seth again. How would I distract the guards again?

I relaxed down into the tub. I could always tell them they are my favourite guards and I just wanted to check out their working conditions? Nah that would never work and Charles would smell the wolves on me when I saw him again. What if I stuck to the favourite guard's story and say I wanted to hang out with them... that could work. I'm definitely going to have to try it then I could mention La push or the guys and then they would know I'm talking to them. Although it did mean I was going to have to pretend that I love Charles. It seems like a ridiculous plan but I'm not afraid to try it.

I got out of the bath and was surprised to see there was no one here to dress me. I found a note on my bed with delicate handwriting on it;

_My dearest wife,  
there has been some trouble around the island; I won't be able to maintain our plans for today. Feel free to look around._

_All my love Charles_.

I swear the heavens opened up and the angel choirs were singing for me. I called out for Ersilda my head maid and she arrived in record timing, she also looked very scared. I loathe that these vampires are scared of a human; I mean it's me for fuck sake! 'Ersilda I really wish you didn't look so scared when I call you, I am not Charles I will not hurt you or betray your trust'

'Yes mistress' she bowed, yeah that's right she fucking bowed to me! I am really going to have to work on my little swearing problem I have acquired here I gritted my teeth and calmed myself.

'I was just wondering why I had no clothing laid out for me today?' she looked up shocked at me

'Mistress I am so sorry'

'Essy! For fuck sake stop calling me mistress I am Laila Jade, and will you stop thinking I am going to cause you pain!' I took in three deep ragged breaths 'I'm sorry, I just hate being feared it makes me feel sick to think about it'

'Yes mi-Laila jade, the Master he wishes for you to choose your own clothes for today, to make you feel more comfortable today' I felt incredibly calm for some reason I didn't mind it really I just smiled at Essy.

'Ok thank you please show me to the closet is please' she smiled back at me.

'As you wish' she bowed her head slightly and led me down the hall to a single door very unlike every other door in the castle. I noted that the door said to stay out without permission and I'm guessing it's my permission that was needed. I went inside and found that this closet was one that even Alice would envy. It was bigger than my room at my house.

'Thank you Essy you are excused, take a blood break or something vampire like' I felt the small rush of wind beside me and knew she was gone. I searched through all of the clothes which took me hours and found that they had been organised in the simplest of ways, everything was group and labelled, jeans, long sleeved shirts, blouses, skirts, dresses then shoes and bags I was just astounded. I would take this home if I could! I took the hint that Charles wanted me to wear the white gown that was hung up in the centre of the room. It was simple unlike my wedding dress; it was light and did not have any flowing skirts. Once I dressed I picked up my bath robe and hung it behind the door. It was time to put my plan into action.

I left the room and headed down to the prison. The door was left slightly ajar so I peeked into the room. I noticed that there was no sound at all coming from inside so I took myself in and went down the stairs. I stepped down the stairs as quietly as I could but the damn heel on my shoe slapped against one of the steps. To make matters worse it freaking echoed throughout the cells, I got a little freaked when I heard the snarls. I sucked in a deep breath and continued to descend the stone staircase once I reached the bottom. I looked down at my top to readjust it and when I looked back up Austin and Roberto were stood in front of me looking fierce. I screamed in shock and slight fear and the roars of the wolves became louder and louder. The boys instantly stopped with their freaky faces when they figured it was me. I was panting while they threw their apologies at me.

'It's ok' I managed to say as my breathing returned to normal.

'Mistress what are you doing down here?' Austin asked

'well, it's kind of embarrassing to say but I was missing Charles and you two made me smile last night when I saw how much fun you were having and I thought maybe I could sit with you for a while' I gave them my best smile. I could hear whimpering coming from Paul and Seth's cell 'erm I can hear something whimpering' I gasped 'did Charles finally get me that puppy I wanted!' I said excitement filling my voice. I took off running towards my best friend and boyfriend. 'Here puppy!' I called I hoped they realised I wanted them to stay all wolfed out. I rounded the next corner when two cold hands grabbed the tops of my arms. Shit!

'Mistress we don't think it's a good idea for you to go over there' Roberto informed me.

'Are you telling your mistress what to do?' I shrieked at them I yanked my arms out of their grip 'I don't think my husband will be too happy to hear about this!' the look on their faces were of pure horror. I continued running to my new 'puppy' I found their cell eventually I collected the keys off of the wall opposite and went inside. I whispered so quietly into Paul's ear 'don't phase back just act like a loyal dog, sorry its part of my plan just go along with it, I love you oh and I'm sorry for the names I'm going to give you both' I smiled to them 'hey there little puppies aren't you just so cute! Are you hungry boys?' they both licked my face 'really was the entirely necessary?' I asked them both 'Austin! Roberto! Come here please' the two slowly emerged from around the corner 'my puppies are hungry I'm taking them to the kitchen' Roberto went to open his mouth to say something when I glared at him he bowed his head.

'As you wish mistress' he held his arm out and pointed me in the direction of the exit.

'Thank you' I leant down to Paul 'come on Dave' I cooed, I saw Seth tying his hardest not to bark a laugh 'and you Mister Fluffers time for food' I cooed at him. I walked with them up to the main hall and down to the kitchen. 'You guys will just _love_ it here!' We entered the kitchen and I asked the chef to make 12 steaks for my dogs. He looked at me strangely but did as I asked.

I gave them on plates to Dave and Mister Fluffers and let them eat I sat on a chair next to them scratching behind their ears. I think Seth was getting a bit too into it because his back leg started to bounce and he rolled over to have his belly scratched. I giggled and raised an eyebrow at him 'come on guys lets go outside. We walked along and I told them all about how I missed La Push and my friends there so that they all knew I didn't hold anything against them anymore. We got into the main lobby and were about to exit when Charles burst in through the door, the boys growled at him and I played dumb, I'm good at it so why not? 'Oh hush boys' I commanded they both looked up at me and I ran over to Charles and wrapped my arms around his neck and gave him a small kiss on the lips which he turned into a passionate mini make-out session. 'Missed you' I told him feeling so bad that Paul had to watch me do this. Charles held me to him and I placed my head on his chest.

'What are they doing out of the cells?' he asked me

'they are my dogs I found them when they were whimpering, poor things were hungry so I've claimed them as my own and I named them so you can't take them away' I looked right into his eyes and pulled my puppy dog face. He smiled at me and kissed me on the lips once again.

'You can keep them but they have to stay in the cells, I warn you though in three days they might not smell so good to you' I confused three days? What's happening in three days?

'Why?' I asked wanting to solve my confusion.

'My dear that is when you will wake up a vampire and we can truly be united forever' he answered with love in his eyes I felt sick but I still had to know.

'When are you going to bite me?' I choked out.

'Tonight my love but do not fear it will be over so quickly' I heard a ferocious roar and I looked over to Paul who was flying in slow motion at me and Charles. I screamed as Charles threw me through the air and when I crashed into the decorative table I screamed in agony as several splints of wood and inserted themselves in to my body, my vision was blurring as I watched helplessly as all of the wolves were fighting against Charles and his servants. I could feel the blood running down the side of my face and I wondered why wasn't distracting any of them. I screamed out once more as I saw Charles snap Pauls front left leg, 'I love you Paul' I breathed out before I blacked out from blood loss and pain.

In the darkness this time was my dad, I smiled as I ran to him. 'Dad! I have missed you so much!' he chuckled as I wrapped my arms around him.

'Hey kiddo you been good?' he asked so casually.

'I haven't seen you in months and all you ask are if I've been good?' I asked him in disbelief

'Well you can't blame me, one word little miss; Max' he looked kind of smug.

'You know you look pretty old for a dead person' I commented, he grabbed me in a head lock and threatened to spit in my hair if I didn't take it back I laughed with him. 'EW EW EW ew, noooooo! Quiddit!'

'Take it back' he cautioned me

'ok, ok I take it back you look as young as I do' he let go of me and I straightened myself out 'when I turn 55' I laughed and instead of chasing me and trying to get me to take it back he hugged me and started crying, I felt his tears fall on top of my head and I hugged him tighter.

'Lay I have missed you so much and I am so sorry I left you the way I did'

'Daddy I know it's not your fault, although I am sorry too' he looked confused.

'Baby you have nothing to be sorry for' he told me

'But I do, I'm sorry I never told you about Max. It's just mom made my life a living hell when I was pregnant with him and I didn't think I could tell anyone' he smiled warmly at me

'Sweetness you don't need to worry about that anymore it doesn't matter. The meadow that surrounded us started to fuzz and fade away.

'Daddy what's happening?' I asked panicking

'Listen to me sugar, I love you I always will it's time you went back to everyone now' tears were welling in my eyes.

'But I'm not ready to go I want to stay with you for a little longer!' I tightened my grip on his arms but he pulled me off of him and pushed me backwards and I began to fall downwards.

'I will see you soon enough sweet child, I love you and don't forget it!' he called down to me. it felt like I had been falling forever when I finally hit something soft and jolted myself awake to see that once again I was in a hospital with the while pack and the Cullen's all waiting around my bedside smiling at me. I smiled weakly back at them and turned to Paul who was holding me hand.

'How comes I end up in hospital again and you who had his leg broken comes away with a single scratch?' he smiled brightly at me and pulled me into his warm embrace.

**I'm thinking it's better than the last but only slightly. Any who I think this story is coming to a finish soon = (  
Sunny xoxo**


	20. The Fight

_**I want to say a huge thanks to my two new best friends; DareBare13 &&**____**.WOLF**__** for helping me write this chapter. You two are awesome! =)**_

I sat around in my hospital bed waiting for the others to come back. As much as he tried Carlisle couldn't get anyone in this place to budge on visiting hours. He said they said something about personal hygiene and good food and a bit about the hospital not being a hotel, yeah I also heard that guy's getting the sack too. I found that when alone in a hospital the most one does is sigh to themselves, I swear I've broken a record in this hour alone. I repositioned myself and began to think about all the innocents in that castle mainly Essy, I hope that whatever happened to her she was happy now 'mommy!' Max's voice brought me out of my thoughts.

'Hey sugar!' I beamed at him and lifted him onto my bed 'I hope you were a good boy for Grandma and Grandpa' he nodded his head excitedly at me and wrapped his small arms around my neck holding me in his tightest choke hold. I didn't pull him off just hugged him back and inhaled his scent which smelt an awful lot like pop and candy. I was too happy to let it bother me but I made a mental note to scar Emmett later. The rest of the welcoming committee came into my room and I was bombarded with hellos, glad to see you're looking betters and Lj Paul hit me on the way over!

'Aww Collin, are you okay baby?' I asked in a mock voice, she shook his head no and I motioned for him to come over to me 'you want momma to kiss it better?' I asked still in the same tone, he nodded yes he came over and pointed to the side of his head. I gave it a quick kiss when Max came over and pushed Collin away the best he could and shouted at him

'No! My momma!' he pulled a pout and wrapped his arms very tightly around my neck and poked his tongue out at Collin who was looking a bit dumbstruck. I giggled at him and looked around the crowd for Paul. I saw every one of my friends around me I was surprised to see that the Cullen's and the pack were in the same room. I couldn't have been happier when my eyes found Paul's, he came over and I kissed him deeply and told him that I was so glad he was ok. Then I pulled back and crossed my arms.

'You have some explaining to do mister! Hitting Collin was mean so apologise to him right now!' he looked flabbergasted.

'But h-' he whined

'No buts, apologise to Collin' I ordered

'Fine' he turned to Collin 'I'm sorry' he turned back to me 'you happy now?' he asked pointedly

'Much' I smiled at him. There was a small murmur in the room when it got louder and each voiced their own complaint about Paul.

'Lj he told me I couldn't sing!'

'That's because you can't Seth' another voice told him

'I can too!' he argued

'You might think you're great but hearing it constantly on patrol makes you think very differently'

'Lay Paul made me clean his dishes!'

'He broke my nose!'

'He ruined my living room!' Emily called I shot a glare at him to let him know we were talking about that one.

'He made me take a bath!' the room became silent and we looked at Quil.

'What?' I asked him

'we were all at your house to get some stuff for you and he said I was stinking up the place then he dragged me up to the bathroom and bathed me!' he grimaced at the thought.

'At least you had a shiny coat'

'What do you mean had?'' I wasn't sure if I wanted to know

'I phased and rolled in mud' he grinned

'Quil Ateara you better not have made my house muddy or I will kill you!' I said cynically. He looked around the room nervously and refused to make eye contact. A dainty laugh pulled my attention across to the Cullen's 'thank you guys so much for looking after Max again and saving me again' I said very great full to them.

'No problem and don't look so worried Quil I cleaned the house' Alice winked at him.

'You're lucky the pixie saved you' I told Quil. I noticed that Emily and Esme looked very close at the back of the room and seemed to be talking excitedly to each other 'well why we're all here can someone please tell me what happened when I passed out...'

'Last week' someone added for me

'Last week? Ahem last week at the fight' I've been out for a week what a load!

'Ok what happened was...

PPOV a month and a week ago

'What do you mean she's gone?' I roared at Edward stupid bloodsucking leech was here at _my _imprints house sniffing around. He pinched the bridge of his nose

'I'm not happy about it either but you know you don't need to shout I have such good hearing I can read your thoughts now please a little peace while I pick up this scent' who does he think he is telling me what to do! I thought he was supposed to have all the manners out of his little coven.

'I would have used them on you but after seeing what you did to Lj I don't think you deserve them!' he was beginning to sound more than annoyed 'or her' he muttered. I pretended not to hear it and got to my main question.

'How did you know she was gone?' I braced myself for the answer knowing that I probably didn't really want to know the answer.

'Alice had a vision that she was writing a note to Max, she thought it was strange as he can't read yet she came to check it out and found there was a new scent in the air; vampire. We figured it was going to be Charles as he told Lj he was coming back for her so Max is at our place and I am here trying to find out what she meant by giving the note to Sam and then figuring out a way to find her'

'Do you have the note with you?' I asked he nodded his head and pointed over to the table from the looks of it I would say it was untouched.

'It is' he answered 'we weren't quite sure what to do with it just yet so we left it there' I nodded once and went over to the note, I breathed in deeply and smelt Lj's scent. It was a perfume like smell sweet but fresh like sweet peas. The scent became stronger and I drew closer to the note.

'le- Edward' I called he was by my side in a second 'can you smell that?' he smiled

'I always knew that girl had a subtle brain cell in her head, she must have rubbed the paper on her skin so we could track her, which was why she wanted Sam to have the note so he could tell the whole pack, I know you hate us Cullen's but someone we all love Is in danger so I think it's best we put aside our differences and fight together' I nodded once to him.

'I'll gather the pack and we'll meet you at your house' this time he nodded and took off. I ran outside tied my cut off to my leg and phased.

LPOV

'I phased told the pack and then we all came and saved you' he grinned at me.

'That's not what I meant, what happened while I was unconscious why did you start fighting when none of the others were even in the room yet? That's the kind of stuff I want to know'

'what got me was when that filthy leech said he was going to bite you that night so you could be with him forever' there were several growls echoing through the room along with a few angry hisses 'I saw red and attacked, the wolf inside took over and told me I had to do whatever to protect my mate' I placed one hand on his and he smiled gently at me. 'I began snapping and clawing away at any part of him I could reach, then I heard you screaming out in pain I was distracted and he broke front paw' I giggled it was funny to hear Paul talk about himself with a dogs anatomy 'I howled out and the Cullen's and the rest of the pack burst through the door, it of course brought the attention of guards and some manly looking maids' I snickered at the thought of Heidi and Mary fighting with the pack 'Emmett, Edward and I took on Charles and everyone else took down the guards and maids, he kept saying he loved you and you were perfect for him the sick bastard' I covered Max's ear and mouthed language at Paul 'sorry, he even said that he had you in most of the rooms and you were good too' I felt physically sick that, that sick twisted perv would go so low as to lie to Paul, I put my hands back on to Pauls 'the guy snapped started yelling at me calling me a defect because his mind control didn't work on me like it did you, he wouldn't stop calling you Lucinda either' I admit just the thought of it made me feel scared still.

'Don't wait for my reaction I'm not going to start crying I promise I just want to know how it ended'

'when you hit that table you started to bleed, a lot and soon enough it distracted Charles, he started calling out my sweet Lucinda you cannot leave me again, I'm coming my love! I will save you this time; he started to run over to you and...'

'we had a more tactful way of taking him down' Edward interrupted 'but Emmett doesn't think first and decided to try out some wrestling moves he saw on TV he jumped onto Charles back and tackled him to the ground then he pulled one arm and leg up and snapped them off, then he picked him up and smashed his face into the ground when I finally stopped Emmett Charles only had a head left, so I started up a fire while Paul ripped his head off and then burnt the pieces'

'Wow it is so Emmett to go so modern on an old fashioned vampire' I said

'Emmett rules!' he cried. I was scooped out of bed by him and hugged very gently 'besides no one messes with my wrestling partner's mom and gets away with it! Isn't that right mucho bravado' I scrunched my face up in confusion as he out me down until Max jumped up and fist pounded Emmett.

'You know its weird why didn't his mind control work on you Paul?'

'I have a theory for that' Carlisle answered for him 'you see when I went over the Quileute legends they said that Taha Aki asked the wolf to share his body and mind it was only because of this wolf and Taha Aki's anger that allowed him to become a shape shifter, my theory is that Charles couldn't control Paul because when he had phased he began to share his mind with the wolf side of his genes, humans on the other hand do not have to share their minds with anyone making them completely controllable, now if Paul had not known you were in danger then the wolf in him would not have felt the need to become more animalistic to protect its mate. So with the wolf in charge Charles could not take control of Paul' he concluded.

'I have another question, when I was in the forest with Charles just before I was taken I got really angry and my body felt like it was burning for 10 seconds then I pushed Charles and he went flying. Can you tell me what the hell happened?'

'Hmm' was all he said 'I'm going to have to run some tests to find out' and with that he was gone.

'Ok then so one last question, why is Sam sulking?' on mention of his name Sam's head snapped up

'I am not sulking!' he snapped

'Don't take that tone with me mister! And sitting in a corner pouting with your arms folded not talking to anyone is sulking' I scolded. He sucked in a deep breath and began to tell me why he was sulking

SPOV a week ago

I was pissed about having to leave Emily behind with the female Cullen but I needed her to be protected from her own mind, sure she is a strong woman but I would be gone for a while and the woman needed a distraction. I had ordered the pack to go make sure their families were ok while I went with Paul to get Laila Jade put onto hospital I had been there for a couple hours making sure everything was okay, Paul was a mess I would be to if I was in his place. I finally reached the Cullen house and had just phased back and gotten dressed when I heard screams coming from inside the house. I knew they were Emily's and I ran inside I saw Esme standing there in the kitchen door way I grabbed hold of her shoulder and spun her round. 'What is going? On where's Emily! You better not have hurt her' I growled at the leech. I felt something hard hit me and I found Emily standing with a broom in her hand.

'You're ok' I breathed in relief 'why did you hit me with a broom?' I asked in disbelief.

'This is Esme she is great, almost like a sister to me and you insulted her!' I rubbed the back of my neck when Emily hit me again.

'Will you stop doing that?' I raised my voice just the tiniest bit and she gave me 'the look' I looked back at Esme and shook my head no.

'If you don't apologise for your hurtful words Samuel Uley I will ask Brady to cook for a month!' I shrugged my shoulders that didn't seem so bad. I looked back to Emily, she pointed towards the kitchen. I walked into the room and saw the mess, it was everywhere I looked at Brady who was in the middle of the room, and he was holding a pan that was filled with something black and smoky. I raised an eyebrow at him.

'What was that?' I asked

'It _is_ Mac and cheese' he smiled as if he had just cooked a gourmet meal. I rushed into the living room where the two girls were laughing hysterically.

'I am very sorry for my rudeness Esme, Emily please do not let Brady even entertain the _thought_ of cooking in our house!' Brady came into the living room looking sheepish.

'Esme I owe you a pan' she chuckled at his attempt to cook and offered a meal to him and me we both graciously accepted. Once we were done we headed over to the hospital to make sure Lj was ok.

LPOV

'Let me get this straight you're sulking because Emily and Esme are great friends now?'

'No I'm sulking because Emily hit me with a broom' I laughed as Carlisle re-entered the room with a needle and two girls. One I recognised to be Essy and a human who I didn't recognise at all. Carlisle came and took some blood from me as Essy came over to the other side of me. I gave her a one armed hug.

'Essy I am so glad you're ok!'

'Me to I was so afraid that I wasn't going to be able to look after Ellie anymore' she looked over to the girl with loving eyes.

'Who is Ellie to you Essy? I mean she wasn't at that castle for the reason I was, was she?' I asked concerned.

'No, when I was taken she was just a baby, Charles came back for her when she turned 16 and was going to change her to add to his collection'

'Wow he didn't hurt her did he?'

'He didn't hurt her, I made sure that nobody could or would hurt her' my eyes flickered across the room and back to Essy's face.

'I don't think you're the only one who wants to make sure of that' I let out a small chuckle and let everyone else in the room figure it out for themselves.

'So how did you end up here?' I asked her

'when the fight started I took Ellie and hid us in the side room and prayed no one would find us, but I was wrong the door opened and I was in front of her poised to attack and ready to protect from whoever it was, that's when Carlisle stepped into view and I saw he didn't want to fight but he would if he had to like me. I told him about Ellie and he asked if I wanted to come with you and I said yes obviously. He set us up with a house in forks and as soon as my eyes go yellow then I will get a job and support us' she smiled proudly as she looked at her baby sister who was gazing into Seth's eyes. Essy played the older sister card well and dragged Ellie out of the room.

'Don't worry Seth she'll be back' he still looked hurt but he cheered up at the fact he had imprinted.

'Laila I have your results and it looks like you had very small traces of venom left in your blood my guess is that it took a while to get into your heart and when it did it was burnt off very quickly, I'm afraid that that's all I can say about the subject this just has never happened before, oh and one more thing I found'

'What's that?' I asked carefree

'You're pregnant congratulations' my face dropped and I looked at him.

'What?'

_**Ok well I hope it was all gravie and thanks again for the ideas I just hope I made them up to standards.  
Sunny xoxo**_


	21. big decisions and shocking revelations

**Erm hi everybody *sheepishly waves from behind a large boulder* sorry I've been away for so long. I don't really have an excuse so on with the story...**

_last time...__**'**__oh and one more thing I found'  
'what's that?' I asked carefree  
'You're pregnant congratulations' my face dropped and I looked at him.  
'What?'_

'Pregnant?' I asked stilled horrified.

'Pregnant' Carlisle confirmed for what felt like the 10 millionth time.

'Lj you don't look so good maybe we should all leave' Sam suggested, I nodded not looking at him, or anything for that matter. I heard the scraping of chairs across the floor where some had risen and the sighs of relief that came from the packs chairs. One thing I did notice was that Paul hadn't moved, my eyes flickered over to him, he was watching me intently his mouth set in a firm line. We caught eyes for a second when he got up and left taking Max with him.

Laying back onto my pillows I thought about it. I can't be pregnant not yet; I haven't even gotten my life back. I still have to get to know max! I've been a terrible mom to him; I only had him back for a few months and pretty much all of them I've been a kidnappers victim now he has to share any time he gets with another baby... which by the way feels like its growing faster than a bullet being shot from a gun. I stopped at that thought, and lay my hand on my stomach. The last time I slept with Paul was two months ago so why the hell did I have the noticeable bump of a 4 months pregnant lady? And how the hell did I not notice it before?

I called for Paul to come back to the room but to leave max outside, he did as I asked and sat next to me staring at the wall opposite us. 'Paul I don't really know what to say, but-'

'If you don't want the baby we can book you in for an appointment downstairs' he said bitterly, I felt so guilty I had made him think that an abortion was what I wanted but then again what did I want? I thought about what I missed with Max and how much, like his first step, first word and all of his major developmental stages, I would give anything to be able to go back and watch all of those moments and that's when I decided.

'I don't want to ke-' I started but couldn't finish. I just looked at Paul with tears in my eyes.

'If that's what you want' he solemnly replied. He rose up once again from his chair. I shook my head

'No you big idiot! I wanted to say I can't keep fighting with you, and I want to stop missing out on things that I should have been there for, I want to keep the baby, your baby'

'Our baby' he added. I grinned broadly at him the tears freely rolling down my face, he gathered me into a tight embrace. We stayed like that for a while before I fell asleep from exhaustion. Hey no insults I'm a pregnant lady even laying down is hard!

XxX

'Carlisle I just don't get it, why does she look like she's swallowed a beach ball?' I could hear voices and honestly I thought I was Edward for a moment.

'I'm not sure Paul from all what you've told me I calculate her to only be two months pregnant but you're right she does look more than that, hmm I wonder if your wolf genes have anything to do with it, don't look at me like that it's a huge possibility I'll give her a scan when she wakes up' I heard footsteps and a door close quietly. It does get really freaky when the Cullen's walk slowly and you can actually hear them move.

I felt someone sit on the edge of my bed so I opened my eyes to greet them. 'Hey Edward' he smiled at me and took my warm hand in his cold one.

'I wish I wasn't about to say this but I'm worried for you'

'Why? I don't think there's any reason for you to be'

'We both know your baby is growing quicker than it should, I don't think your body will be able to handle it what if it killed you?'

'I hadn't thought of that' I whispered, he gave my hand a reassuring squeeze.

'I just want you to know that I _will _do anything it takes to save you if that happens but I don't know what will happen to your imprint bond with Paul' I could feel a few more tears coming. He leant forward and held my body close to his. The last of my tears fell from my cheek and I looked up at Edward, I could feel his breath fan across my face, we locked eyes, our faces getting closer and closer until a cough from the other side of the room caused us to jump back. I could tell they were having a mind convo. I could feel the awkwardness radiating from us all, Alice left the room and Edward turned back to me. He whispered his goodbyes and kissed the top of my head while I was left reeling about what happened. Oh and again enter the guilt; I swear I make my life dramatic! From now on I am not to be left alone in a room with Edward.

Shortly Carlisle and Paul returned and we ventured down to the maternity ward to have a scan apparently I need the exorcise, this is why I am the poutiest pregnant lady here, all the others are smiling ready to see or give birth to their babies. I lay on the table and shivered at the coldness of the jelly. There it was up on the screen. Our baby; perfect in every way just laying there on its back. I clasped Paul's hand in mine. I looked up at him and saw he was crying. I wanted to make fun at him but I couldn't bring myself to spoil this moment. It was as if my whole life had been like a jigsaw puzzle and the last piece had just been added.

As soon as I was all cleaned up and ready to leave the hospital Paul decided that I couldn't carry my bags or max or well walk, so this is how I'm leaving and before you jump to conclusions I am not in a wheelchair because let's face it that would be waaay to dignified for me. No Paul is carrying me bridal style, Jared is carrying my tiny little overnight bag and Emmet is carrying Max who for some reason 'lost' his ability to walk.

'Paul please put me down I can walk just fine on my own, let me do it while I still can' I asked exasperated. He was still reluctant but he did put me down and let me walk to the car by myself. Paul was putting Max into the car when I saw Carlisle motion for me to go over, I made my way over to him.

'What's up?' I asked

'I think I know why your baby is growing so fast' please don't be that I was already pregnant that would mean I have something else to add to the reasons I hate Scott.

'You remember you told me about your superhuman moment?'

'Yeah I remember but what has that got to do with my baby?'

'Ok you were already a few weeks pregnant when you were kidnapped' I nodded 'the venom that was in your system has reacted with the baby not only did it trigger part of the wolf genes in it but combined with them through the placenta'

'So you're telling me that my baby is part wolf part vampire? Is that even possible?' I shrieked, he winced and I apologised.

'I wouldn't normally even suggest that such a thing was possible but I do believe that is the reason for your abnormal pregnancy'. I started to break down into tears as I made my way back to Paul; it's just what we needed another reason for him to want to run away. As soon as he saw me he came to comfort me and I told him all of what Carlisle had said. He just held me closer.

'Don't be upset, I don't care if this baby came out with tentacles, it is our baby and I will love squishy for whom they are' he picked me up and carried me to the car but this time I didn't object.

**Sorry it's short but I have been busy and I thought something is better than noting right?  
Sunny xoxo**


	22. creepy little monster things

**I was really rather shocked that I had people favourite and story alerting and a review! =O I just want to say a huge thanks to those that did and to everyone who has reviewed my story so far. I also want to apologise for the worst chapter I think I have ever posted, I haven't really been very motivated for a while and I started to feel guilty because I basically vanished off the face of the earth to you guys so I thought it was better to give you something even if it was an epic life failure.**

Peace and quiet, it was the perfect remedy to pregnancy. I am now 6 months gone and feel like I'm about to pop, I look like I may have ingested quads. Max started school two months ago. I was so upset I cried for days at the thought of him going. Paul moved in with me and we transformed the spare room into a pastel yellow nursery.

Alice, of course went to extremities when it came to buying baby clothes as she couldn't see what I was having. Did you know it is essential for babies to have 3 sets of the same outfit just in different colours? No? I didn't either. Oh yeah Paul, Jake, Embry, Jared, Quil and Sam opened up a mechanics shops they sell tools, car parts and repair cars.

I don't know what I'm having before you ask the erm vampire part of my unborn child made it damn near impossible to find out. The baby has developed mentally faster than I could ever have imagined and told Edward that there was no way they would keep still for the scans. We decided we would stick with the nickname squidgy for now.

Oh mentioning Edward. You remember that _really _awkward day in the hospital, well I spoke to Jasper to see what he thought about it and I won't tell you what he and Alice were doing in the closet next to my room but I will tell you that at the end he was more than distracted and couldn't help but send those feelings out. I got the biggest apology from him and I found that I could be in the same room as Eddie boy again.

I settled back into my recliner and popped the footrest out. I sighed in contentment, this was just perfect. Well it was until all the guys came bursting into our house; honestly they all act like they are still children, play fighting with each other. They have more in common with Jazz and Em than they realised. I sat my chair back up, crossed my arms and glared at the living room door, waiting for them to all come tumbling in. It wasn't long before a group of greasy guys came bustling through and stopped dead in their tracks when they saw me.

'Get yourselves in the garden' I said calmly to them 'now' I added at the end. Each and every one of the guys knew what was coming, it had become part of the routine, the guys would come in all greasy, I would glare because I had just cleaned my house and would be enjoying some quiet time, then I would march them all outside and wash them down with the hose. Eventually they learnt to keep a spare pair of clothes here, I just rewashed the clothes that were wet and kept them here.

I raised an eyebrow at them when they hadn't moved anywhere. The guys pushed Paul forward through to the front. 'Babe, we don't want you to use the hose on us anymore it's degrading' he mumbled.

'And Collin and Brady laughed at us!' Quil interjected. I inhaled deeply and a sharp pain ripped up through my side. My hand flew to my stomach and I fell back into the recliner, gasping for air and breathing deeply at the same time.

'Laila! Are you ok?' Paul asked worriedly. Looking up was the funniest thing I could have done their faces, I became slightly hysterical.

'Its ok people it happens in late pregnancy' I rubbed my hand across my side 'Squidge just moved a bit too fast' a calm look ran across their faces and I looked towards my wolf, I beckoned for him to come over. As soon as he was close enough I took hold of his hand and placed it on my baby bump. His eyes lit up and he got the goofiest smile on his face. I however looked down and saw a huge oily hand print on my nice white top and my eyes began to fill with tears. My bottom lip began to quiver and the happiness I felt just a moment ago was replaced by sadness.

'You ruined my top' I began to sob at him. Poor guy he has to go through so much emotion, I'm beginning to think that over active hormones will be a huge part in any pregnancy I have. I got up and waddled my way up to my room as fast as I could. And pulled off the top, I lay down on my bed and just cried into my pillow. I put on a new top and heard a noise; I turned around and started screaming and the thing that stood just across from me.

Paul POV

I turned to the others 'what just happened here?' I asked them all.

'You made her cry?' Jared offered as an answer. Then I felt incredibly guilty, I had made her cry by doing what I don't know, oil comes out after a wash or 2.

'I think you should all probably go, were going to pick Max up in an hour and I have to stop the pipes leaking' they nodded in understanding and as each left they patted my shoulder.

'Good luck with Lj' was all Sam said before our house was empty. I decided it was best if I took a shower and put on clean clothes. I had gotten to the top when I saw Laila had thrown some clean clothes out of the room for me to wear.

As soon as I came out from the bathroom I listened to see if she was any better, but still my imprint was sobbing and there was nothing I could do about it. I was in no way barging in there last time I did that I was restricted to the sofa. She called herself fat got upset and locked herself in the room, I barged in told her she looked fine and that I still would. It was scary at how quickly she went from crying to yelling. Don't tell a heavily pregnant woman you would still take her over the counter if you value your life.

With a heavy heart I retreated into the nursery and began to daydream about the little sod she was carrying. I wasn't pleased when Squidge sent thoughts to the mind reading leech saying that it, he, she wasn't staying still so we could see what they were. I asked him if he could tell if it was a boys or a girl's voice. He looked me dead in the eye and told me something I didn't expect to hear. _'Your baby whispered their thought; I can't tell what it is' _I don't think she realises it but the baby is more like Lj than she could ever imagine.

There was a bang and Lj was screaming, 'HELP! HELP! PAUL! GET IN HERE!' I sniffed the air and couldn't smell a leech so I didn't phase but kept myself on alert as I entered the room. I immediately dropped my guard and laughed.

Lj POV

He was _laughing_ at me! He didn't even try to hide it. I was stood up on the dresser and the side tables had fallen down in my haste to get up here.

'Why are you laughing? That thing is trying to kill me and our baby! Will you stop laughing and help us' I yelled at him.

'That's it? That is what is going to kill you both?' he was very sceptical but it could happen.

'Yeesss now pleease get rid of it' I begged. He rolled his eyes at me.

'I can't believe that your an imprint, have vampires as your best friends but you're afraid of a tiny spider' he chuckled out at me. I pouted at him.

'It was a big spider and I know that neither you nor the Cullen's will hurt me, but that creepy little monster thing on the other hand might just get out its handgun and shoot me!' He placed the spider just outside the window and lifted me off the dresser and kept me in his arms. I squeezed him tightly and kissed him passionately. 'My hero' I told him.

'All in a day's work ma'am' he replied and threw me carefully onto the bed.

XxX

We waited outside of the school for Max and as soon as he saw us and ran. Paul lifted him onto his shoulders and we walked down to the park. It was a small one just inside the forest and really close to the school to.

Me being the fat lardy that I am just sat on the bench watching my boys play on the swing set and the slide, a smile filled my face and pride filled my heart. I began to daydream when I felt someone tug on my hand, I looked down to see a diamond that had been shaped into a heart lying between two other diamonds on a silver band placed on my finger and Paul down on one knee in front of me. I threw my arms around his neck as he began to stand.

'Will you?' he asked

'Yes!' I cried he placed my feet back on the ground and whispered

'I love you Laila- jade welling'

'I love you to Paul Reese, now and forever' Max came over and joined in our hug, the 3.5 of us were an amazing little family and I wouldn't have it any other way. Although I think that Squidge wanted in on the hugging action because it was right then that my waters broke...

**So I looked in my inbox just before I gave up on this chapter and I saw I had a review for my last chapter, I want to say thanks to DareBare13 for that review. It really got me inspired to write the rest instead of giving up. oh and one more thing I'm not sure what Squidge is going to be so if you have any suggestions in names would be helpful.**

**Sunny xoxo **


	23. Strange is the normal around here

**Hello my lovely readers, I am soo sorry I have been away for so long =( it's been a busy few months, I'm also working on a new story so that took up some of my time too... but the show must go on soo...**

_Last time...  
'I love you Laila- jade welling'_

'_I love you to Paul Reese, now and forever' Max came over and joined in our hug, the 3.5 of us were an amazing little family and I wouldn't have it any other way. Although I think that Squidge wanted in on the hugging action because it was right then that my waters broke..._

Chapter 23

"Mommy I think you had a accident" my eyes were wide as the sudden pain of a contraction hit me making my stomach feel tight. When I didn't respond Paul went all wolf and howled out to whoever was on patrol, the first through the trees to the park was Sam with Emily in tow; riding on his back.

"Ok Lj? Are you there?" she began; I could only blink at her, not fully understanding why I was paralyzed. "Right I need you to start breathing and we can take you to the hospital, Paul who is your doctor?" he growled in response but I think it was obvious to her that it was Carlisle otherwise he would have phased back.

"Mommy why won't you talk? It's scarring me" my little man started to cry, in an instant I was out of my temporary state of shock.

"Oh sweetie don't cry mommy was just a bit shocked was all, come here" I gently explained pulling him into my embrace. Stroking his hair lightly and going through another contraction was not easy let me tell you! When I finally couldn't take the pain I yelled out breaking my mother son moment I had going on. I was suddenly being lifted and placed in a truck looking over into the front I saw Embry was my designated driver.

"Hey Lj, erm how's it going?" he asked blushing pink. I looked at him wide eyed

"oh just peachy, I only have to go through the little process of birth which is a lot like squeezing a bowling ball through a straw but other than that it's great, absolutely fabulous, now can you please get me to the hospital, I don't care how fast you go just get me there quick so I can get my drugs!"

I find that when you are in an immense amount of pain all thought to other people's feelings go straight out the window, I would most likely apologise to him later but for now screw him I want my pain relief!

xXx

"Alright Laila it looks like you're ready to start pushing so on the count of three"

"Way ahead of you doc, I started pushing on the word alright" I panted and stated to push again.

xXx

Paul point of view

"Paul?" my head shot up nervously to look at Dr Cullen. Lj kicked me out while she brought our baby into this world, her excuse? _'It'll be all gross and goo and you won't look at me the same anymore trust me'_ I don't think she fully understands the whole imprinting process with the bound for life no matter what clause.

"Is she ok?" He hesitated for a moment, I nearly took his head off right there I swear I was this close!

"Well; she was stubborn and started pushing before I could even finish my sentence. Lj is tired but other than that she is fine." He smiled. A part of the weight had been lifted off my shoulders.

"What about the baby?" he sucked in a deep breath, unnecessary? Yes, relevant? No but something told me this was going to be hard for him to say. When he didn't tell me right away my eyes narrowed and I began to tap my foot impatiently.

" you have a baby girl" my heart swelled my own little girl, _if Lj's asleep I may be able to change her birth certificate to Paula... _my mind began to wander ignoring that Cullen had something else to say. "Paul, before you see her I have to let you know something about her genes"

"Yeah, yeah I already know she's a half and half breed, vampire and wolf. You told us before remember!" I snapped. I swear to you he rolled his eyes at me, I think someone had been around Laila too much.

"no Paul something else, come with me I'll show you" confusion wiped my mind, what if it was really bad news what if the vampire side had taken over more and my tiny princess was pale, cold and pretty much dead.

We entered the room and walked to the singular bassinet in Lj's room. I peered in to the small baby that lay there motionless,

Lj point of view

Pain, it was part of my daily routine for the past year; you would think I would be used to it by now but no. It still hurt like a bitch and I wasn't allowed any more drugs. Sleep was my only friend; it was going to be my new happy place. You don't feel any pain in your sleep only when you are awake. You can also forget about the things that are worrying you, honestly what could be better?

A dull aching spread its way across my lower body as I regained consciousness. "Why did I have to wake up?" I groaned to myself.

"So you could see our baby" a soft voice came from beside me. Bleary eyed I looked over to my fiancé and our child; she was lying so peacefully in his arms, I smiled feeling truly happy all throughout my body and mind.

Sitting myself up I held my arms out to Paul and he placed the baby into my arms. I pulled the pink I blanket down from her face and stroked her cheek. "My beautiful freak of nature" I cooed at her. when you have a baby that is half of two mythical creatures you gain the right to call your baby a freak f nature, seriously two species that were born to rip each other apart, seems a bit unreal that my baby is both doesn't it.

I slid over and let Paul sit on the bed beside me, he wrapped an arm around me and place one of his huge fingers into her tiny, little hand. She grasped it and Paul became all teary.

"She is amazing" he concluded, I could only nod in agreement. "I have a bit of news about her special condition" after sitting in silence wondering when it would be brought up Paul finally injected it into our conversation.

"Paul, I'm sorry that she has to be part vampire but I know you and you will love her all the same, I promise" I reassured him. Shaking his head he replied

"That's not it, she, well the vampire venom fought constantly with her wolf genes until they cancelled each other out"

"What exactly are you saying Paul?"

"She is a normal baby girl Laila, not half and half, not even a half of one, completely normal"

"So she doesn't carry the wolf gene?" I felt disappointed I was looking forward to the day she beat the crap out of a guy that was giving her any trouble, disappointed at knowing if she got into any trouble she wasn't going to be able to defend herself as well as when she was superly inhumanly strong.

"Actually she still carries the wolf gene but she won't ever become one, usually it is triggered by a vampire being around but seeing as she was techniqually a vampire it won't become active"

The baby started to stir; we both gazed down at her, whilst I smoothly rocked our princess to sleep again.

"It's ok my angel" Paul cooed.

"that would make a great name for her you know" Paul looked at me like I was crazy "we can't keep calling her, her and other pet names, she needs a real name" he opened his mouth but I interrupted him "no we are not now or ever going to call one of our kids Paula, Paul" he pouted at me making me giggle and causing the baby to wake. She stared up at us. "hello there my little girl, I'm your mommy" I said pointing at me "and that's your silly old dad" I cooed in a silly voice, pointing at Paul "daddy wants to name you Paula, what do you think princess?" she let out a couple of cries "that's what mommy thinks to, I want to name you Angel, how's that?" she blinked at me a few times. Grinning at Paul like I had just won a huge medal I said to him "you can choose her middle name" he pondered for a while before he came to a decision

"Haine"

"Haine?" I questioned toying with the idea in my mind.

"Yeah it means a dweller near the wood, considering where she decided she was coming I thought it was suitable"

"Yeah I like it" I agreed. There was a knock on the door and our group of brothers and sisters came into the room "hey everyone come and meet Angel Haine Reese"  
Max scrambled up on to the bed and gave his new little sister a kiss on the head. He then turned around and glared at each of the guys

"My little sister not yours!" he exclaimed sending Paul and I into an eruption of laughter. I knew at that moment I didn't have to worry about Angel not being able to look out for herself because she had plenty of people to look out for her and one over protective brother and father who would go to the grave defending her.

**And I thought that would be a sweet way to end it, there will be one more chapter after this and that's the epilogue, I will try my hardest to get that one out to you all soon.**

**Sunny xoxo**


	24. Epilogue

**So here it is my friends the last instalment of From La Push to England to La Push again. Gosh that is a long title, anyway I wanted to say thanks to every single one of you who have reviewed and favourite and story alerted, I also forgot to say a huge thank you to DareBare 13 for the name Haine used in my previous chapter. You and .WOLF have helped me a heck of a lot through this story and hope to have your support in any others I may write. Oh also I don't know if you're reading this but to some1 I needed Paul and Seth to be the same age to make him imprint in the way I wanted sorry if that annoyed or confused you.**

Epilogue

I don't want to brag but I have an amazing life, I have two wonderful children, the man of my dreams who is also my soul mate and some pretty awesome friends. Who else could say that?

"Mom! Max won't quit picking on me!" Angel complained

"No I'm not!" Max defended "you are such a snitch" chuckling lightly to myself I remembered the day Angel was born; he was so over protective he wouldn't let any of the guys near her not even Emmet or Edward. As the years went by Max didn't become any less protective but he did let the others near his sister but as soon as Angel could talk I swear all they did was bicker, I wouldn't have it any other way though. I knew they loved each other so why should I worry?

I should probably tell you how old my monsters are, Angel is 15 and well she's followed in my footsteps and is pregnant... I'm kidding! Did you really think Paul would let his little princess have a boyfriend let alone get pregnant? He would have a coronary and maul the guy that did it. Paul and I got married just before Angels first birthday and Paul adopted Max a day after.

My little man really is a little man now he's 19 and went to work with his dad in his plumbing business, oh want to hear something funny? It turns out that Max has the ability to phase into a wolf. Shocked? I sure was! All I heard was him and Angel arguing in the living room next thing I know he's running around, with her on his back biting his ear! Apparently Angel had watched something on T.V with her dad and it said one way to show a dog whose boss is by biting their ear. It was hysterical, unfortunately Max didn't agree. Before you ask no, I don't know who Max's dad is but he must have been a descendant of a Quileute. Paul was ecstatic because it meant he and Max could become that tiny little bit closer and it was pretty soon after that, that Paul became Dad needless to say he shed tears of joy later that night.

"Mommy?"

"What do you want Angel?" every parent knows what that question means.

"I was wondering if you would make Max and Daddy let me go out tonight" she grinned cheekily at me and blinked slowly a couple of times.

"it's school night sweetie you know what they'll both say" I took a sip out of my mug while Angels face dropped and I could literally see her heart breaking "Angel sit down please I can clearly see you have another reason for wanting to go out, so spill it young lady!" her cheeks flushed pink like they always did when I made her tell all.

"Well I was just hanging around at Harriet's house when Aunt Leah and Uncle Josh came in and following them was Uncle Quil, Uncle Embry and Uncle Jake. They were all arguing about whose son was better when they came into the living room. I didn't realise that Cameron, Jason and Christopher had come in with them. When I looked up each one of them was staring at me like really staring then each of them turned away looking helplessly at their dads. I didn't notice Ethan standing right behind them he was really, really staring at me and when I looked at him, mom my heart stopped" she stopped abruptly like she had said something stupid. I smiled warmly at her

"Carry on sugar, I don't think it's stupid at all" she looked sure of herself and continued

"ok so I got over the whole staring thing and saw Ethan's dad Brady smirking at the others, and said 'looks like my son's the best he imprinted first' my face must have bright red because they were all staring at me so I left so fast I think I ran past Max on my way back, anyways Ethan called me and asked if we could hang out tonight, so please, please, please mom can I? She begged.

"How can I say no? That is real sweet honey"

"What about Max and Dad?"

"What about me and Max?" came the voice that I loved.

"Hey baby" we kissed quickly much to Angel's displeasure.

"So what about me and Max?" he gave me the serious face,

"Oh I was telling Angel that she could hang out with Ethan tonight" Paul's face turned angry quickly

"Hell no! That boy is not going anywhere near my little girl! You wait till I tell Max!" I furrowed my brows at him while Angel stared pleading at me.

"You listen to me Mr Reese Angel can see Ethan tonight and you are not going to stop her and neither is Max"

"But" Max began to argue, my gaze shifted to him

"Don't even go there we never stopped you from seeing Cami did we?"

"But that's different she's Jared's daughter you know Dads best friend and my imprint!"

"And Angel is Ethan's imprint so you, both of you are to stay out of it"

"Fine" they both grumbled I smiled in my victory it was very obvious I wore the pants in our house.

"Ahh! Thank you Daddy, Max and mom" she kissed both of their cheeks and hugged me. Paul's frown fell from his face but he still played like he was mad.

"Home by 9" he ordered, Angel nodded furiously and ran out of the door.

"That is so unfair!" Max complained "I wanted to go see Cami but you said no!"

"Go boy! Run! I'll hold off your mom for as long as I can!" Paul grabbed into a tight embrace while Max ran out the back door yelling his thanks to his dad.

"You are in trouble Mr!" I began but was cut off by a passionate kiss; Paul winked at me "ok but after this you are so in trouble!" I told him as he swept me off my feet and carried upstairs to work on child number 3.

**So it was short but sweet, I'm hoping that this was an appropriate ending with a possibility of a sequel. I hope you enjoyed reading my story as much as I did writing it! Goodbye my loyal fans, I hope to see you all again soon but for now goodbye and have a great Christmas and a happy new year! **

**Kayla xoxo**


	25. Sequel?

Hey guys, I've been thinking about it and I've decided I'm going to write a sequel to this story. Yaay. I want to know who you want to be the main character Max or Angel. It's completely up to you so let me know and I'll start writing for you. thanks

Kayla xoxo


	26. the sequel is up!

**The sequel is now up it's call La Push off! And it is in Angels point of view Enjoy!**

**Sunny xoxo**


End file.
